


Looking too closely

by Mokochan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Soulmates, Time Travel, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: Una ragazza morta in maniera violenta riceve una proposta dalla Morte.E se la stessa proposta venisse fatta a un certo Sirius Black?.6 novembre 1971«Come se tu potessi giocare meglio di loro! Non hai mai partecipato a una partita di Quidditch in vita tua.»«Il prossimo anno, quando ci saranno le selezioni, ti farò vedere chi sa giocare e chi no.» James non aggiunse altro, ma guardò Lily con un sorrisetto insolente che fece ridere Sirius..8-9 dicembre 1971«Allora» disse a quel punto, con voce piuttosto bassa, «stai rubando dalle scorte del vecchio Slug?»Alisia avvampò; colta in fallo. «Può darsi. E tu?» chiese di rimando, adocchiandolo. «Facevi una passeggiata notturna con Remus e James?».30 dicembre 1971Remus avrebbe potuto uccidere qualcuno, o peggio contagiarlo, e per quanto si potesse essere positivi, era qualcosa che nessuno di loro avrebbe mai potuto ignorare. Quel ‘no’ non faceva che aumentare il peso che gravava sulle spalle di Remus.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Marlene McKinnon, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	1. PROLOGO - La proposta della Morte

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: questa storia è stata pensata mesi fa, probabilmente ero vagamente fuori di testa, ma in ogni caso non posso certo giustificare questa mezza pazzia. Come potrete aver notato dalle note, la protagonista è un OC. Di solito tutti detestano i protagonisti inventati di sana pianta nelle fanfiction; io per prima non è che li ami tantissimo, però - però! - questa idea mi stuzzicava troppissimo. Le premesse, nella mia mente malata assai, sono state: 'Cosa succederebbe se una normalissima lettrice della saga, per un qualsiasi motivo, morisse e incontrasse la Morte?'. Da lì, la seconda idea è stata: 'Cosa succederebbe, se la Morte le desse una seconda possibilità, rivelandole che i personaggi di quei libri sono sempre esistiti?'. Era un’idea così pazza che, dopo un po’, mi sono convinta a scriverla. Così è nato questo prologo. E altri capitoli - per ora sono dieci - sono seguiti. Il nome della protagonista, almeno fino alla sua morte, come credo noterete, si ricollega a quello di un’altra protagonista; ebbene, non è stato scelto a caso.  
> L’idea è astrusa, pazza, delirante, mooolto da fanfiction? Mioddio, sì. Qualcuno mi ucciderà? Probabile. Ma è divertente, immaginare una cosa e mandare a rotoli quel poco di serietà rimasta alla sottoscritta. Così eccoci qui. Ciò che leggerete vi farà pensare unicamente: 'Ah.'. Non molto altro, in effetti. Ma chi sono io per impedirvelo?

1° settembre 2019

  
  
_Qualcuno avrebbe detto che morire era facile come addormentarsi._ Nel suo caso, le cose non erano andate proprio così. Avrebbe potuto passare interi minuti, forse anche qualche ora, a discutere sul fatto che morire per strangolamento era lungo, tedioso, terrorizzante; che, nel tentativo di cercare aria, si resisteva anziché porre fine all’agonia, si prolungava la durata della propria morte, in cerca di una vana speranza. “Qualcuno mi salverà”, era uno dei pensieri ricorrenti, uno dei pochi lucidi, perlomeno.  
No, non era facile come addormentarsi. Non quando si trattava di uccidere senza la magia.  
_Stupide citazioni,_ si disse la ragazza, osservando ora il luogo in cui si trovava.  
Pensare di trovarsi in paradiso forse era un po’ troppo; e, a meno che il paradiso non fosse in realtà una enorme biblioteca, dubitava di trovarsi nel luogo giusto. Non che si lamentasse: essere circondata da una collezione di libri così vasta l’aveva eccitata, spingendola a ispezionare ogni scaffale alla ricerca dei suoi classici preferiti.  
Regnava un silenzio spettrale, interrotto solo dal suono dei suoi passi e dal leggero fischio di un venticello inaspettatamente caldo che entrava da un’unica grande finestra posta sul lato destro della biblioteca, l’unico spazio non occupato dagli scaffali assieme alle porte d’ingresso, situate dal lato opposto. Non ricordava di aver mai visto una biblioteca del genere – non corrispondeva esattamente a quelle che era solita vedere quando era piccola, ma forse era quell’aura fredda che l’avvolgeva a renderla estranea ai suoi occhi, o magari l’aspetto antico di cui si fregiava in maniera ostentata, coi suoi pavimenti di legno di noce e le pareti di pietra; i piccoli tavoli al centro della sala dalle linee eleganti e le sedie della medesima fattura, su cui svettavano lampade a olio erano piccoli indizi della sua storia senza tempo.  
Presa dall’incertezza, la ragazza smise di camminare e sollevò la testa per scoprire i titoli dei libri della sezione su cui si era soffermata, ma non vi lesse nulla, scorgendo sui dorsi solo caratteri sbiaditi. Inarcò un sopracciglio, ma, prima di poter pensare qualsiasi cosa, avvertì un rumore e sussultò.  
Le porte della biblioteca si stavano aprendo.  
Deglutendo, la ragazza attese che qualcuno entrasse, ma non accadde nulla; c’erano solo le porte spalancate, che mostravano corridoi vuoti e infiniti, e un altro silenzio che iniziava a essere piuttosto inquietante si propagò allarmandola.  
Strinse le mani le une con le altre ed emise un respiro tremolante, poi meditò su cosa fare. Sembrava, a una prima occhiata, un chiaro invito ad abbandonare la sala. Se l’avesse fatto, qualcuno l’avrebbe condotta altrove, forse? Era tipo quelle storie sull’andare oltre che vedeva sempre nei film? E una volta uscita, cosa sarebbe successo? Avrebbe ricordato qualcosa? Avrebbe trovato altre persone morte una volta entrata in qualche altra stanza? Quell’ultimo pensiero la fece tremare: non conosceva nessuno. Tutte le persone che aveva amato e odiato erano ancora vive.  
Istintivamente, fece un passo indietro.  
«Puoi non proseguire, se non vuoi» disse una voce, condiscendente.  
Colta alla sprovvista, la ragazza si voltò di scatto solo per incrociare, accanto allo scaffale che aveva osservato, un paio di grandi occhi neri. Questi sparirono quasi subito, coperti immediatamente da un velo di stoffa nera. La strana figura aveva un aspetto che ricordava la Morte. Un grande mantello nero, cappuccio calato sulla testa, a celarne il volto, mani di scheletro – forse era tutto uno scheletro, in effetti, ma non poteva scommetterci.  
Quella visione, assieme così blanda e sorprendente, la spaventò.  
«Oh, non devi essere spaventata, bambina» disse la Morte, alzando una mano per indicarla. «Sei tanto morta quanto me, se può rassicurarti.»  
«Non mi rassicura per niente» si lasciò sfuggire indignata la ragazza, prima di coprirsi la bocca con entrambe le mani, gli occhi spalancati per l’orrore.  
La Morte emise una risata, che riecheggiò divertita per tutta la biblioteca, lasciandola sgomenta e leggermente imbarazzata – pareva quasi derisoria, quell’esternazione. «Ci sono cose ben peggiori della morte, mia cara. Ma non sono qui per illustrartele, no.»  
«Sei qui per convincermi a lasciare questo posto?» domandò la ragazza, abbassando le mani con cautela. «O vuoi impedirmelo?» aggiunse poi, ricordando quanto detto prima dalla tetra figura. Questa tornò silenziosa e la ragazza si chiese se la stesse osservando, dietro a quel velo che gli copriva gli occhi e buona parte del volto.  
«Vedi, Alice, ultimamente sto offrendo qualcosa a coloro che soggiornano nel limbo» esordì la Morte, indicando le quattro mura in cui si trovavano, ignorando l’espressione sorpresa della ragazza quando pronunciò il suo nome. «Ma, come vedi, è un posto deserto. Solo poche persone giungono qui, diversamente da coloro che io stesso porto nell’aldilà.» Nelle sue parole c’era una nota di esitazione che non sfuggì alla ragazza; sembrava infatti che la Morte stesse meditando su qualcosa, e ogni parola da lei esalata era un insieme di pensieri quasi distratti, sebbene non buttati a caso.  
«Vuoi…» Alice si fermò per un attimo, perplessa. «Vuoi offrirmi qualcosa?»  
La Morte mosse la testa in un cenno chiaramente affermativo. «Certo. Anche se ciò che posso offrirti si basa su quanto covi dentro di te. Sei sempre stata una persona che vede oltre, giusto?»  
«Che vede oltre?» ripeté la ragazza, non capendo.  
«Sei cresciuta con la convinzione che i protagonisti dei tuoi libri d’infanzia fossero reali» affermò la Morte, paziente. Aveva abbassato la mano e l’aveva avvicinata all’altra, ossa che si chiudevano su altre ossa; quella visione nauseò Alice. «Un bambino con una cicatrice sulla fronte, un uomo in grado di diventare un lupo, maghi e streghe capaci dei più insoliti incantesimi» recitò vivace, poi la sua voce si abbassò di un’ottava: «Uomini la cui vita è stata un continuo ripetersi di errori.»  
«Ah.»  
Alice non seppe cosa dire.  
Se fosse stata ancora viva, avrebbe negato con tutta se stessa quell’insinuazione, scherzando sul fatto che se davvero fossero esistiti, avrebbe preso immediatamente un aereo per Londra, in cerca della sua lettera per Hogwarts, dirottando il discorso su qualcosa di più blando e facile da gestire; che in cuor suo sperasse esistesse la magia, non era affare di nessuno. Tuttavia, era morta da qualche minuto e si trovava in una biblioteca che somigliava terribilmente al set di un film degli orrori, di fronte a quella che era chiaramente la Morte. Quella dei tre fratelli, per intenderci.  
Era assurdo, certo. Ma abbastanza reale.  
Come avrebbe potuto negare le sue affermazioni?  
«Non puoi» rispose improvvisamente la sua interlocutrice, attirando la sua attenzione. «Ma credimi quando ti dico che non eri troppo lontana dalla verità, quand’eri viva.»  
Poteva calare un silenzio più profondo di quello che già albergava in quel luogo?  
Alice si sentì sopraffatta. «Come?»  
«Loro esistono. O, in alcuni casi, sono esistiti» disse la Morte, che sembrava nuovamente divertita. «Sono dell’idea che l’operazione della signora Rowling abbia avuto ben più successo di quanto lei stessa e Harry Potter immaginassero.»  
«Questo è assurdo» mormorò Alice, gli occhi confusi e la testa improvvisamente pesante. La Morte si stava prendendo gioco di lei, non c’era altra spiegazione; non poteva aver detto davvero quelle cose. Harry Potter esisteva? Le storie della Rowling erano reali? Che diavolo…  
«Sai, qualcuno pensò che non fosse giusto che solo nel mondo magico si celebrassero le gesta del signor Potter. Quindi, perché non scrivere dei romanzi per ragazzi, accuratamente censurati dove necessario, basandosi sui racconti dei diretti interessati, di modo da renderlo importante anche per i Babbani? Una storia semplice, che non svelasse troppo, né mettesse in pericolo il mondo magico.»  
«Continuo a trovarlo assurdo.» Alice si strinse nelle spalle, la fronte corrugata. «E in ogni caso, il primo libro è uscito un anno prima della sconfitta di Voldemort, qualcosa non torna. Se Harry l’ha aiutata a scriverli, come…?»  
La Morte emise un sospiro; era forse infastidita? «Inizialmente, il primo libro fu pubblicato senza l’approvazione della Confederazione Internazionale dei Maghi. La signora Rowling decise di pubblicare il proprio racconto basandosi su quanto gli venne raccontato anni prima da uno dei compagni di Casa di Harry Potter. Vedi, a quei tempi l’autrice pensò che fosse necessario dare a Voldemort un altro motivo per detestare la sua nemesi e i suoi sostenitori. Voleva farlo arrabbiare, come lei e molti altri erano arrabbiati per l’assurda valanga di odio che stava distruggendo il loro mondo. Questo ebbe delle conseguenze, ma non impedì alla signora Rowling di pubblicare addirittura un secondo libro, che uscì l’anno della sconfitta di Voldemort. Sebbene Harry Potter trovasse divertenti quei romanzi, la Confederazione Internazionale dei Maghi non la pensò allo stesso modo. Non subito, almeno. Ci vollero molti processi e molti controlli da parte di tutti i Ministeri del mondo, per constatare che forse non ci sarebbero stati problemi con lo Statuto Internazionale di Segretezza. Nessun Babbano credeva seriamente che quelle storie fossero reali. Come molti romanzi prima di questi, i Babbani si limitarono a trovarli irreali ma bellissimi. Fu così che venne concesso alla signora Rowling di proseguire con la pubblicazione. Dal terzo libro in poi, ebbe la possibilità di interrogare Harry stesso e i suoi amici per scrivere dei romanzi quantomeno fedeli alla storia originale.»  
Quello era troppo. Quella spiegazione dettagliata, detta di malavoglia, ma orrendamente convincente, fece venire a Alice un disperato bisogno di urlare. Cristo santo, era morta e stava parlando con un tizio incappucciato del fatto che il mondo dei maghi esistesse davvero! Forse stava sognando. Forse, ne era abbastanza certa, aveva le allucinazioni. Magari era uscita dalla stanza, si era addormentata e stava facendo un sogno assurdo in cui…  
«Non stai sognando» la interruppe la Morte, intromettendosi con nonchalance nel suo divagare disperato.  
«Bene, non lo sto facendo. Quindi dove stiamo andando a parare, esattamente?» esplose Alice, allargando le braccia. «C’entra forse con la tua offerta?»  
«Vedo che non hai più timore di me» constatò la Morte, prima di rispondere alla sua domanda, «Comunque sì, ha molto a che vedere con la mia proposta. Potrà sembrarti illogica e a tratti crudele, ma non è nelle mie intenzioni.»  
«La morte non è di per sé illogica e crudele?»  
Se avesse potuto, la Morte avrebbe sorriso. «Illogica mai, ma suppongo che sia crudele quando serve.»  
Un altro dato poco confortante. «Va bene. Di che proposta si tratta?» domandò Alice, guardando l’ingresso della biblioteca con una folle voglia di scappare di corsa per andare ovunque fosse destino che andasse. Magari si sarebbe rivelato meno assurdo di quello che stava vivendo in quel momento. Non che la sua morte fosse stata molto meglio, a pensarci.  
La Morte si prese del tempo prima di rispondere, ma quando lo fece, colse Alice totalmente impreparata.  
«Ti propongo di rinascere nel 1960, come una strega inglese, per salvare chiunque tu voglia.»  
Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare. Alice spalancò la bocca, prese aria, richiuse la bocca e, semplicemente, la spalancò di nuovo, un pesce lesso in formato fantasma o qualsiasi cosa fosse il suo corpo da morta.  
«Stai scherzando» riuscì infine a balbettare, sentendosi stupida.  
«Affatto» ribatté la Morte, incuriosita. «Se accetterai, devo avvertirti che ci saranno delle condizioni. Un pedaggio, nel primo caso, e una limitazione.»  
«Quindi potrei davvero incontrarli e… salvarli?» chiese la ragazza, la bocca secca; rinascere non era un problema, essere una strega ancor meno, per quanto tutta la storia fosse di un’assurdità allarmante, tuttavia, se c’era una possibilità… malgrado non fosse esattamente un periodo di pace, con Voldemort in giro…  
Poi si ricordò che era la stessa Morte che aveva preso per i fondelli i tre fratelli, e represse di colpo le proprie fantasticherie. Quando lo fece, notò la Morte scuotere lievemente la testa, avendo intercettato la sua ultima conclusione.  
«Non posso garantire che Voldemort non ti uccida» disse la Morte, facendo un paio di passi nella sua direzione, la voce bassa e morbida. «D’altronde, sono felice quando posso portare via qualcuno. In ogni caso, non mi aspetto che tu muoia; proprio per questo motivo il mio pedaggio e le mie limitazioni sono regolate seguendo questa mia convinzione.»  
«Se sei felice quando puoi portare via le persone, perché mi stai spedendo a salvare coloro che sono morti?» Alice non poteva non pensare che fosse un controsenso: quell’essere le offriva di salvare i Malandrini e quante più persone possibili, privandosi del piacere di portarle con sé all’altro mondo. Doveva esserci qualcosa dietro, non poteva essere così stupida, la Morte.  
«Il mio pedaggio compensa la perdita di certi piaceri, Alice» le chiarì improvvisamente quest’ultima. «Ogni pedaggio che voi anime pagate compensa quanto perdo, in un modo o nell’altro.»  
Alice fissò la Morte con intensità, cercando di incastrare le sue parole nella propria testa. Bastò qualche secondo, un tumulto di desiderio e paura – paura dell’ignoto, paura di non trovare nessuno dall’altra parte – e un nodo allo stomaco che le fece pensare che di sicuro non sarebbe finita a Grifondoro, e infine si arrese. Perché il suo ultimo pensiero, il modo in cui era morta, la spinse ad alimentare i propri desideri.  
Le porte della biblioteca si chiusero di colpo.  
«Qual è il pedaggio?»  
  
  
  


x

Levò le mani verso l’alto e spinse le dita contro il volto del suo aggressore, _manca l’aria, manca l’aria, mi sta facendo male,_ pensieri costanti e dolorosi, confusi. _Qualcuno mi salverà,_ ma non era vero, non sarebbe venuto nessuno. Poi un bruciore fortissimo e l’aria sparì, tutto divenne nero.  
La morte non era un buon affare.

  
  
  
  
«Qual è il pedaggio?»  
La biblioteca, il cui candore irreale la circondava in maniera ormai claustrofobica, era il luogo dove la Morte faceva dei doni alle anime che riuscivano a giungere lì senza il suo aiuto. Poche anime, aveva detto lei, che meritavano un regalo.  
Ad Alice, la morte stava regalando una vita – sì, pericolosa e sì, forse più dolorosa di quanto non fosse stata la precedente, ma pur sempre un nuovo percorso da poter intraprendere; non sapeva se avrebbe avuto altre possibilità, ma Alice era certa che non se ne sarebbe pentita. Una parte di lei provava rabbia per ciò che le era stato strappato, qualcuno le doveva una seconda possibilità; e, al tempo stesso, quella parte di lei che per tutta la vita le aveva fatto credere a personaggi irreali, smaniava per poter salvare coloro con cui era cresciuta e a cui si era in qualche modo affezionata. Non aveva avuto molti amici, durante la sua breve vita; quando sei essenzialmente asociale, pur non avendo effettivi problemi nel comunicare con la gente, non ti circondi certo di persone, o almeno non di quelle reali; e lei, un paio di amici e un compagno che non la capiva, un lavoro che non funzionava e una famiglia che quasi non esisteva, si era rinchiusa in se stessa e nei propri libri. I personaggi di J.K. Rowling erano stati meravigliosi alleati, amici affidabili, e persone per cui piangere, se necessario. E sapere che le loro storie erano vere... la mise a disagio. Come avrebbe potuto ignorare le loro vicissitudini, sapendo che erano vere? Non sarebbe stata ancora più egoista?  
Alice guardò la Morte e deglutì.   
«Un’ora prima del tuo sedicesimo compleanno» iniziò la Morte, quasi assaporando le proprie parole. «Verrò da te, alla Stanza delle Necessità, e mi prenderò ciò che ti è stato tolto quando sei morta.» Alice sbiancò. «Ti ricordi, seppur sia un ricordo labile, quel che è successo mentre morivi, Alice?»  
Lei non rispose e si morse il labbro, abbastanza forte che se fosse stata viva l’avrebbe fatto sanguinare; però poteva come percepire il sapore del sangue sulla propria lingua, e questo la scosse. «Sì, me lo ricordo.»  
La Morte levò la propria mano, le cui ossa erano bianche e immacolate, e si indicò. «Bene. Questo è il pedaggio. Accetti?»  
Non avrebbe davvero dovuto riviverlo, giusto? Alice tremò lievemente e cercò di prendere aria, la mente in tilt; no, non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa, perché tutto si sarebbe svolto in modo differente. Le meccaniche di quella storia erano troppo... _troppo_ , per farle accadere in un'altra vita. Alice abbassò gli occhi sul pavimento di legno, lo scheletro dell’essere che la scrutava in attesa, e cercò di dire qualcosa, ma le parole le morirono in gola.  
«Ti avevo avvertita, bambina: il prezzo è alto» mormorò dopo un po’ di tempo la Morte, notando la sua esitazione. «Forse potrebbe aiutarti sapere la tua limitazione?»  
_Giusto, la limitazione._ Alice tornò a scrutare la Morte e annuì, ancora incapace di parlare.  
«Dunque. Ti ho detto che avresti potuto salvare chiunque tu volessi, ma c’è una sola vita che non può essere salvata. Chiamalo destino, se vuoi. Non ti darei torto, in quanto non dipende nemmeno da me.»  
«Chi non posso salvare?» Alice avvertì un lieve terrore – era irrazionale, doveva esserlo.  
La Morte emise un suono strano e un lieve fruscio accompagnò il movimento della sua mano sinistra, in cui comparve un rotolo di pergamena. Con un altro gesto, lo lasciò andare e quello vorticò tra loro, in modo che si aprisse di fronte alla ragazza. Quando esso si srotolò completamente, Alice poté vedervi inciso un nome in una elegante calligrafia d’inchiostro rosso.  
«Lily Evans» lesse la ragazza, inorridita. «Questo significa…»  
«Che il destino di Harry Potter resterà il medesimo. Sarà l’unico in grado di sconfiggere Lord Voldemort.»  
La Morte chiuse la pergamena e la fece svanire.  
Più informazioni Alice otteneva, meno era allettante l’idea di affrontare quella vita. Come avrebbe potuto tenere per sé un segreto del genere, nel caso in cui avesse legato con Lily? E anche se non fossero state amiche a Hogwarts, la consapevolezza di non poterla salvare l’avrebbe perseguitata finché la strega non fosse morta per proteggere Harry.  
Nell’insieme delle sue considerazioni, emerse un particolare.  
«Non potrò salvare Lily» disse lentamente Alice, ponderando le proprie parole, «ma non hai detto che non potrò salvare James, giusto? Non c’è il suo nome sulla pergamena.»  
Gli occhi della Morte fecero capolino da dietro il velo, luminosi. «No, non c’è.»  
Dondolandosi coi piedi, Alice girò la testa e prese a studiare distrattamente lo scaffale alle proprie spalle; con stupore, vide che sui dorsi dei libri, al posto dei caratteri scarabocchiati, c’erano i titoli che vi aveva precedentemente cercato. _Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie; Guerra e Pace; Le cronache di Narnia; Persuasione; Il signore degli anelli; Harry Potter._  
«Vedila così, Alice» disse la Morte di punto in bianco, attirando la sua attenzione, «Chiunque riceverà questo dono, avrà anche questa limitazione. Dovrà accettare la morte di Lily Evans, perché questo è il suo destino. Dovrà affrontare la rabbia di James Potter quando – e se – scoprirà di tutto questo. Se non sarai tu, sarà qualcun altro. E non è detto che questo qualcun altro non ci sia già» aggiunse poi, come se tutta quella storia fosse un gioco. Una vita per un’altra, che importava?  
Alice sentì salire la bile e, sconsolata, domandò: «Perché deve essere terribile?»  
«Perché è la vita. La morte è una cosa naturale, Alice. Prima o poi arriva per tutti» replicò la Morte, definitiva. «Credimi quando ti dico che sarà meglio di quanto tu creda. Farò in modo che sia veloce. Facile come addormentarsi.»  
Alice trasalì. Erano le parole magiche, le parole di Sirius. Avevano reso dolce la sua morte, rassicurante per Harry una separazione così definitiva, creando in lui l’accettazione che la morte non è il male peggiore, solo un altro passo da compiere nell’arco della vita. L’avevano resa meno spaventosa, persino accettabile.  
Non aveva il diritto di usarle a quel modo.  
«Ti detesto» borbottò la ragazza, le lacrime agli occhi.  
Non voleva perdere l’occasione di vivere. Non voleva rischiare di finire in un posto sconosciuto con gente di cui non conosceva nulla; né voleva perdere l’occasione di cambiare delle vite, anche se gli sarebbe costato un altro dolore, così minuscolo di fronte alla consapevolezza di star per vendere una donna meravigliosa per salvarne molte di più. Prima di sapere del pedaggio, e poi della limitazione, si era detta certa di volerlo fare. Non poteva cambiare idea. Sarebbe andata contro se stessa.  
«Accetto.»  
E fu così che la Morte la gettò in un buio senza fine.  
  
  


x

Data imprecisata

  
  
La Morte era una bastarda.  
Sirius Black vide svanire la pergamena su cui il nome di Lily era svettato trafiggendolo come un pugnale, emettendo una risata che gli fece stringere i pugni fino a far diventare le nocche bianche. Se Prongs fosse stato al suo posto, non dubitava che La Morte avrebbe dovuto schivare un Avada Kedavra.  
«Oh, signor Black, sono già morto, cosa potrebbe mai farmi un banale incantesimo?» gli disse questa con malizia, l’enorme mantello nero che ondeggiava seguendo i pochi movimenti da lei fatti con le braccia; le ossa dei suoi polsi spuntarono fugaci da sotto le maniche, causando in Sirius un moto di disgusto.  
Quando si era ritrovato fuori dal Velo, in quella che aveva identificato come la Sala Grande, Sirius si era chiesto che diavolo ci facesse lì e dove fossero tutti; era rimasto a vagare tre le lunghe tavolate per giorni, incapace di abbandonare la sala, una rabbia crescente a spingere i suoi passi, e quando aveva alzato le braccia in segno di resa si era ritrovato in una foresta. Non ricordava granché, a dir la verità, come se non gli fosse permesso mantenerne il ricordo, ma era sicuro che avesse qualcosa a che fare con James e Lily, magari anche con Remus, ma era così assurdo – Remus era certamente vivo, giusto? Era una domanda che lo aveva assillato, nei momenti di confusione che avevano seguito il suo ritorno alla Sala Grande. Ci aveva rimuginato così tanto che, forse era stata la stanchezza, credette di aver visto persino Dumbledore camminare tra un tavolo e l’altro. Poi si era seduto al tavolo di Grifondoro ed era rimasto lì fin quando le porte della Sala Grande, fino a quel momento chiuse, non si erano aperte e la Morte non aveva fatto la sua comparsa. Gli aveva proposto una cosa assurda – _torna nel passato, salva le persone che ami_ – e per quanto surreale fosse, non ci avrebbe pensato due volte.  
Finché non aveva visto il nome di Lily, la sua prima limitazione.  
Non aveva battuto ciglio al pedaggio; se la Morte pensava che gliene importasse qualcosa, della Nobile e Antichissima Casata dei Black, si sbagliava di grosso, e a quel pensiero quest’ultima aveva emesso una bassa risata, come se già lo sapesse. Per questo, un attimo dopo, gli aveva imposto un extra: avrebbe dovuto prestargli il suo corpo per un compito speciale; niente di pericoloso per sé o per gli altri, solo un piccolo favore da richiedere al momento opportuno.  
La limitazione, invece, era una fottuta bastardata. Destino? Quale destino? Se Lily non poteva essere salvata, se avesse fatto di nuovo da scudo a Harry, significava che Voldemort sarebbe tornato per ucciderlo, com’era già accaduto. Perché mandarlo indietro, se gli era impedito di cambiare tutto ciò che voleva?  
«Seconde possibilità, signor Black» disse la Morte, insinuandosi fastidiosamente tra i suoi pensieri; Sirius trattenne un ringhio. «Non hai avuto quella che verrebbe definita una vita. Anche la morte è più movimentata.»  
«Certo, se chiami movimentato camminare per giorni in una sala deserta» la schernì Sirius, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. Quando era arrivato lì, si era ritrovato indosso gli stessi vestiti della notte in cui Peter li aveva traditi tutti. E l’aspetto, misteriosamente, era del suo io ventenne.  
La Morte rise ancora, più forte. «Non tutte le cose vanno come vorremmo, penso che tu lo sappia.»  
«Certo, certo» borbottò Sirius, pensando distrattamente a come la sua cara cugina l’avesse fatto finire attraverso il Velo, davanti a Harry; il rimpianto tornò a farsi vivo, prepotente. «Quindi sono solo queste le condizioni? Mi rimanderai nel passato se accetterò la morte di Lily?»  
«Sì. Ricorderai del nostro accordo e del futuro quando inizierai a prendere coscienza di te stesso, e potrai cambiare gli eventi. Dargli una direzione diversa. James Potter vivrà e Harry avrà un padre.»  
«Sei così bravo a manipolare le persone» si lamentò Sirius, consapevole di essere vicino a riottenere tutto ciò che gli era mancato in quegli anni. Era egoista, non ne dubitava, ma se ci pensava bene – se Lily non era destinata a vivere – qualunque decisione avesse preso, nulla sarebbe cambiato, giusto?  
Quindi, perché non accettare? Perché non salvare almeno James?  
Sirius serrò la mascella.  
_Per Harry._  
Poteva farlo per lui.  
_Merda._  
«Accetto.»  
Prongs lo avrebbe ucciso.


	2. CAPITOLO 1 - Compleanno al San Mungo e ricordi

12 gennaio 1971

  
  
  
  
La mano si aprì tremante, schiaffeggiando il vuoto.  
Tra le chiome dell’albero, attraversate dagli ultimi raggi di sole della giornata, un miagolio sembrò rispondere al suo desiderio. Speranzosa, la ragazzina allungò di nuovo la mano, sfiorando una zampa nera e morbida.  
Il gatto la graffiò.  
«Ahi!»  
«ALISIA LUCRETIA PREWETT, SCENDI SUBITO DA QUELL’ALBERO!»  
La disapprovazione nella voce di sua madre rischiò di farle perdere la presa, e per un orribile momento pensò di cadere di sotto; per fortuna, la paura l’aiutò a rinsaldare la presa sul tronco, le unghie che ne graffiavano la corteccia.  
Gemette. «Va bene, mamma!»  
Mortificata, la ragazzina scese giù il più velocemente possibile, e quando i suoi piedi toccarono il prato coperto dalle stesse foglie che si era premurata di far cadere nell’arrampicata, la figura di sua madre emise uno sbuffo.  
«Mi dispiace, mamma, c’era un gatto e…»  
«E quindi hai pensato bene che rischiare di spezzarti l’osso del collo valesse il tentativo di accarezzarlo?» concluse Caterina Prewett, posandosi le mani sui fianchi. Indossava ancora il cappotto, segno che era rientrata da poco, e appesa al polso destro aveva una fila di piccole buste che recavano i marchi dei negozi in cui era stata.  
Le gote di Alisia si fecero rosse e, quando sua madre le fece segno di entrare in casa, la seguì senza fare storie.  
L’orologio che torreggiava in un angolo del salotto iniziò a suonare – era quasi ora di cena.  
Caterina chiuse la porta che dava sul giardino e le scompigliò i capelli neri, facendo cadere qualche rametto a terra. «Fuori si sta facendo buio; non hai pensato che potesse essere pericoloso? Ringrazia che tuo padre sia a lavoro, o Merlino sa cosa ti farebbe!»  
Alisia emise un altro gemito – questo era troppo, davvero. «Non glielo dirai, vero?» In assenza di una risposta, ma di fronte a un cipiglio deciso, aggiunse: «Vero, mamma?»  
La disperazione dipinta sul suo volto sembrò ammorbidire Caterina. «Potrei dimenticarlo... se mi aiuti a sistemare queste cose. Ah, i tuoi cugini ti hanno preso questo.» Sua madre armeggiò con le varie buste per qualche secondo, mormorando di qualcosa riguardante l’enorme mole di oggetti che aveva acquistato a Diagon Alley, e infine gliene passò una minuscola, che Alisia afferrò avidamente.  
«Che cos’è?»  
«Non ne ho idea, ma spero niente di pericoloso.» Sua madre fece una smorfia. «I tuoi cugini hanno sempre avuto la passione per le cose strane.» Detto questo, si diresse in cucina, facendole cenno di venirle dietro.  
Mentre camminava, Alisia estrasse dalla busta un piccolo pacchetto rettangolare: la carta da regalo recava dei disegni di fuochi d’artificio magici, che in movimento formavano la scritta _“Buon compleanno, cugina!”_ ; c’era anche un gattino, che di tanto in tanto faceva capolino – probabilmente avrebbe miagolato, se la carta fosse stata incantata nel modo giusto.  
«Non dovrei aprirlo domattina?» chiese la ragazzina, rendendosi conto di cosa aveva tra le mani. «O Gideon e Fabian si sono scordati che il mio compleanno è il tredici?»  
«Non dire sciocchezze. Purtroppo non potranno venire per il tuo compleanno, sono di turno al dipartimento Auror. Pare che Alastor Moody li stia massacrando. Anche se, di questi tempi…» Sua madre non concluse la frase, che si spense, accompagnata dal rumore delle buste svuotate sul bancone della cucina. Alisia capì benissimo a cosa si riferiva.  
Mangiamorte. Attacchi ai danni dei Nati Babbani. La Gazzetta del Profeta non faceva che riportare fatti raccapriccianti, da un paio di anni a quella parte. Anche per Mezzosangue e Purosangue non era consigliabile uscire a determinate ore del giorno, per questo sua madre non aveva apprezzato la sua scappatella, e non poteva biasimarla; tuttavia era frustrante non poter giocare fuori in piena libertà solo perché un gruppo di pazzi credeva che avere il sangue puro fosse meglio che nascere con sangue Babbano.  
Come se davvero questo li minacciasse.  
Non aveva mai capito i loro ragionamenti, e non che avere quasi undici anni spiegasse la sua ignoranza in merito; i suoi genitori e zii la pensavano allo stesso modo, per questo i Prewett erano stati etichettati come traditori del proprio sangue.  
Alisia sospirò e ripose il pacchettino nella busta, per poi stringersela al petto. «Quindi domani verranno solo Molly e Arthur?»  
«Sì, tesoro, e Molly non vede l’ora di farti vedere quanto è cresciuto Bill» disse sua madre, regalandole un sorriso.  
Molly era sua cugina e la sorella minore di Gideon e Fabian. Il novembre precedente aveva dato alla luce il suo primo figlio, William Arthur Weasley, che chiamava affettuosamente “Bill”. Alisia le era affezionata e non le dispiaceva passare del tempo con lei e col piccolo Bill, ma avrebbe preferito che anche i suoi fratelli fossero presenti. I gemelli erano l’anima della festa e gli unici in grado di portare la rabbia di Molly a livelli estremi. Non perdevano occasione per prendere in giro lei e Arthur, che faticavano a non mostrare quanto fossero innamorati a chiunque li circondasse.  
Alisia sorrise. Le faceva piacere che malgrado il lavoro al Ministero Arthur sarebbe riuscito a venire. Era divertente sentirlo infervorarsi riguardo gli elettrodomestici che i Babbani tenevano nelle loro abitazioni; quando i suoi genitori avevano fatto installare un telefono in casa, un paio di anni prima, Arthur aveva dato di matto per la gioia.  
Okay, forse era un tantino strano, ma gli voleva bene.  
Alisia e sua madre passarono il seguente quarto d’ora a sistemare tutte le cose e a piegare le buste, che Caterina aveva l’abitudine di conservare in caso di necessità, e prepararono la cena, parlando dei preparativi per il compleanno. Avevano optato per qualcosa di tranquillo e con poche persone, perché Alisia era molto tesa per l’arrivo della propria lettera. A differenza del solito, suo padre aveva saputo da uno degli insegnanti che sarebbe giunta proprio il giorno del suo compleanno – i vantaggi del nascere i primi giorni dell’anno. Tutti non facevano che dire che sarebbe stata sicuramente una Grifondoro, anche se sua madre, orgogliosa Tassorosso, aveva protestato con fervore di fronte a quell’affermazione, osando dire che avrebbe preferito vedere Alisia in Serpeverde; Gideon e Fabian si erano offesi, minacciando di non parlare più a Caterina finché non avesse ritirato quella spiacevole frase. C’erano volute un paio di settimane, che Alisia aveva passato ad assillare la madre per convincerla a far venire i suoi cugini per scusarsi, perché Caterina Prewett cedesse.  
Cenarono da sole quella sera, parlando di quel particolare episodio – «Si sono offesi per così poco» aveva mugugnato Caterina, provocandole una risata – e quando Dorian Prewett rientrò dal Ministero, a tarda notte, Alisia era già a letto.   
  
  
  
  


x

13 gennaio 1971

  
  
  
La sua lettera per Hogwarts arrivò durante la colazione. Un piccolo gufo sfrecciò attraverso la finestra e la lasciò cadere di fronte ad Alisia, sparendo altrettanto velocemente con un rapido battito delle ali mentre la undicenne abbandonava la forchetta nel proprio piatto. Sua madre, in piedi accanto ai fornelli, si girò per osservare la busta, prima di riprendere a versarsi del caffè in una tazza. «Quando arrivò a me, il gufo che la portò la fece finire nel mio succo di zucca. Tua nonna diede di matto e mandò una lettera al preside Dippet per far licenziare il gufo.»  
Alisia scoppiò a ridere.  
In quello stesso momento, suo padre entrò in cucina. «Buongiorno.»  
Vedendolo, Alisia saltò giù dalla sedia e si gettò tra le sue braccia; Dorian la strinse a sé con una risata stanca. «Buon compleanno, Sia» le disse, posandole un bacio sulla fronte. Alisia si staccò da lui e sorrise. «Ti aspettavamo, ieri sera» rispose, invece di ringraziarlo.  
Suo padre s’incupì e lanciò un’occhiata alla moglie. «Problemi al Ministero.»  
Suo padre lavorava al Dipartimento delle Catastrofi e degli Incidenti Magici ed era in sevizio al Quartier Generale degli Obliviatori. Per quanto ne sapeva – e quel che sapeva l’aveva origliato – in quell’ultimo mese avevano dovuto obliviare un gran numero di Babbani rimasti coinvolti negli scontri tra gli Auror e i Mangiamorte.  
Stava diventando sempre più frequente, costringendo suo padre a tornare a casa agli orari meno probabili. Alisia immaginò che la notte scorsa ci fosse stato un altro scontro ma, prima che potesse chiedere, Molly e Arthur Weasley si presentarono alla loro porta con un Bill urlante tra le braccia e lei se ne dimenticò.  
Il piccolo Bill Weasley era un amore. Alisia trascorse molto tempo con lui, chiedendo a Molly ogni piccola cosa che lo riguardasse. Scoprì che il primogenito di Molly e Arthur era un tipetto tranquillo di notte, ma una vera peste che di giorno non perdeva occasione per piangere a ogni rumore molesto, come a voler segnalare un fastidio a cui non si poteva porre rimedio. Fu dopo quella chiacchierata che, verso metà mattinata, si spostarono in salotto a parlare. Sua madre ne approfittò per portare i suoi regali di compleanno e la lettera da Hogwarts; li posò sul tavolino al centro della sala, proprio di fronte a dove era seduta Alisia. Arthur, che teneva in braccio un per fortuna quieto Bill, stava parlando di questioni del Ministero con suo padre, mentre Molly era appena andata in cucina a sistemare le varie leccornie che aveva portato per quella giornata.  
«Credo sia giunto il momento di aprire la tua lettera» disse Caterina, indicando la busta sigillata con un sorriso caloroso. Alisia l’aveva abbandonata sul tavolo della cucina dopo aver finito di fare colazione, quasi temendo che toccandola questa avrebbe preso fuoco. A undici anni, un bambino magico non attendeva altro se non quello: l’arrivo della lettera, l’apertura, l’elenco delle cose da prendere. I primi libri, gli strumenti per le pozioni. Il primo gufo o gatto o qualsiasi animale avrebbe poi scelto da portare a scuola.  
Erano cose che iniziavano a concretizzarsi, come la storia dello Smistamento.  
Alisia deglutì e allungò una mano verso il tavolino; quando le sue dita si serrarono attorno alla carta ruvida della busta, una piccola scossa le attraversò la schiena. Ebbe un sussulto, ma nessuno sembrò accorgersene.  
Se la portò in grembo e la fissò con indecisione, avvertendo improvvisamente su di sé gli sguardi dei propri genitori e di Arthur.  
«Non ti mangia» scherzò Dorian, di punto in bianco, «Non ancora, almeno.»  
«Papà!»  
«Scusa, era solo... beh, aprila e basta.»  
Alisia trattenne il fiato. Era un momento importante, eppure non riusciva a scacciare la sensazione che sarebbe successo qualcos’altro, qualcosa di importante e da cui non sarebbe potuta tornare indietro. Non era un pensiero razionale, quindi mise da parte le incertezze e cominciò ad armeggiare con la lettera. Estrasse i fogli contenuti al suo interno e lesse il primo.   
  
  
  
  


  
** SCUOLA DI MAGIA E STREGONERIA DI HOGWARTS **

Preside: Albus Dumbledore   
(Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe,   
Grande Mago, Stregone Capo, Supremo Pezzo Grosso,   
Confed. Internaz. dei Maghi)

Cara signorina Prewett,

Siamo lieti di informarla che Lei ha diritto a frequentare la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.  
Qui accluso troverà l'elenco di tutti i libri di testo e delle attrezzature necessarie.

L'anno scolastico avrà inizio il 1° settembre.  
Restiamo in attesa del Suo gufo entro e non oltre il 31 luglio p.v.

Distinti saluti,

Minerva McGonagall   
Vicepreside

  
  
  
  
Accadde mentre leggeva le ultime parole. Una scossa, non troppo dissimile da quella che le aveva attraversato la schiena alcuni secondi prima, le trafisse il petto facendola boccheggiare.  
 _Al momento giusto, ricorderai il nostro accordo, Alice,_ disse una voce.  
Alisia sbiancò e, dal nulla, seppe chi aveva parlato.  
Era la Morte.  
La sua testa si riempì di ricordi, in maniera così violenta che un gemito lasciò involontario le sue labbra; la lettera della scuola le scivolò dalle mani e Alisia si piegò in avanti, assalita dalla nausea. Una valanga di volti e voci di persone che non erano ancora nate, di informazioni cruciali, dettagli di cui non avrebbe dovuto conoscere il significato, si allacciarono ai suoi ricordi attuali – sapeva tutto. Si portò le mani alle orecchie ed emise un verso roco, era così doloroso che per un attimo pensò che le sarebbe esploso il cervello. Attorno a sé percepì agitazione, un urlo di terrore, e la vista le si oscurò.  
Certo che ricordava. Il regalo della Morte, il pedaggio, la limitazione. Lily Potter e i Malandrini. I suoi adorati cugini, Gideon e Fabian. Tante, troppe persone da salvare.  
Seppe, nel momento in cui realizzò, che sarebbe stato tutto diverso.  
Alice e Alisia divennero una cosa sola.  
«Sia! Alisia, mi senti?»  
La voce di Dorian la colpì come lo schiocco di una frusta.  
Alisia levò lo sguardo verso l’alto, gli occhi tondi come due galeoni, e li puntò su Arthur e suo padre, chini su di lei e preoccupati, una sensazione di torpore che s’insinuava nelle sue ossa e le gelava il sangue. Il cuore martellava dolorosamente contro la sua cassa toracica e le ci volle un enorme sforzo per muoversi.  
Era finita sul pavimento, rannicchiata in posizione fetale.  
«Come…» balbettò, il sapore ferroso del sangue sulla lingua e sui denti, «Cos’è successo?»  
Cercò di mettersi a sedere, ma la stanza iniziò a girare; trattenne il conato di vomito che ne seguì e chiuse gli occhi, incoraggiandosi a prendere grosse boccate d’aria. Non poteva aver riacquisito i ricordi della sua vita precedente in maniera così orribile! Davanti a tutti, poi. La vergogna la lacerò dall’interno e la voglia di uccidere la Morte le piegò le labbra in una smorfia.  
Vedendola in difficoltà, suo padre le avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita e l’aiutò a sollevarsi, per poi guidarla di nuovo sul divano. Quando Alisia riaprì gli occhi, lo trovò in ginocchio davanti a lei. Quella visione le instillò un bisogno disperato di piangere, ma lottò per restare calma.  
Suo padre ispezionò ogni centimetro del suo viso. «Tesoro, stai bene? Dove hai male?»  
 _Ovunque,_ pensò Alisia, ma si schiarì la voce e rispose: «La testa. Ma… sta passando» tentò di rassicurarlo, la mente che vagava in cerca di uno spiraglio di tranquillità; i pensieri si stavano ordinando da soli, divenendo chiari e limpidi, ma i sentimenti erano troppi per poterli gestire tutti in una volta.  
«Credo sia il caso di portarla al San Mungo, Dorian» propose sua madre, rivolgendosi al marito con voce rotta.  
Alisia la guardò confusamente e solo allora notò che Bill stava piangendo tra le braccia di Molly, che tentava inutilmente di calmarlo; Arthur, che era in piedi dietro suo padre, stava annuendo.  
«Caterina ha ragione, dovreste portarla a fare un controllo. Per sicurezza.»  
Panico. «No! No, mi sto riprendendo, è solo… un mal di testa, era più forte del solito, e…»  
«Stavi urlando, Sia» la interruppe suo padre, in tono serio. «Sì, andiamo al San Mungo.»  
Alisia provò a protestare, ma non vollero sentire ragioni.  
Un quarto d’ora dopo, stavano partendo per andare all’ospedale.  
Con sgomento, Alisia passò il resto della mattinata e parte del pomeriggio tra un Guaritore e l’altro, che giunsero alla splendida conclusione che non avesse niente, se non un banalissimo mal di testa. Le fecero bere un paio di pozioni per alleviarle il dolore e consigliarono ai suoi genitori di farle prendere una fiala di pozione anti-mal di testa prima di mandarla a dormire.  
La parte positiva di quella storia fu che Gideon e Fabian si presentarono al San Mungo poco prima che andassero via; erano di turno in quella zona per controllare certi edifici sospetti e avevano saputo da Molly e Arthur – che avevano dovuto portare Bill alla Tana, dopo aver constatato di non riuscire a farlo smettere di piangere – cos’era successo.  
«Beh, il loro gufo è andato a sbattere contro la faccia di Moody, è una fortuna che non lo abbia maledetto» stava raccontando Gideon, scompigliandole i capelli; una ciocca corvina le scivolò sulle labbra e lei la soffiò via.  
Erano nel bel mezzo del marciapiede, proprio davanti all’ingresso del San Mungo. I suoi genitori stavano finendo di compilare alcuni moduli, quindi Alisia aveva seguito i gemelli fuori.  
«Sta bene?» chiese Alisia, ricordando come Errol avesse recentemente iniziato a mostrare i primi acciacchi dell’età; errori del genere si verificavano di rado, tuttavia quando avvenivano capitava che Arthur dovesse recuperare la posta nei posti più disparati – o scusarsi con svariati impiegati del Ministero.  
«Chi, Moody o Errol?» chiese Fabian, facendo finta di non capire.  
Alisia scoppiò a ridere.  
Il “mal di testa” era cessato grazie alle pozioni curative che le erano state somministrate, ma Alisia poteva ancora sentire un incessante martellio vicino alle tempie, così come la nausea, che le serrava lo stomaco, persistente. La compagnia dei suoi cugini alleviava il disagio, benché guardarli le riportasse alla mente quanto ricordato nelle ore precedenti.  
In un non troppo lontano futuro, sarebbero stati massacrati dai Mangiamorte.  
Gideon dovette rilevare qualche cambiamento sul suo volto, perché si fece improvvisamente cupo, gli occhi castani puntati nei suoi. «Sei sicura di sentirti meglio?»  
Alisia sospirò, irritata. «Per la millesima volta: sì. Non sto morendo, Gideon.»  
Il ragazzo levò le mani davanti a sé, colto alla sprovvista dalla sua rispostaccia. «Scusa, cugina, non mi preoccuperò più.»  
 _Oh, Morgana._ «No, è che sono un po’… stanca. Non è stata una bella giornata» ammise Alisia, tentando di fargli comprendere che non era sua intenzione trattarlo male. Gideon la scrutò per qualche istante, ma alla fine si sciolse in un sorriso; Fabian, che aveva assistito silenziosamente allo scambio, inarcò un sopracciglio ma non disse nulla.  
Alisia non aveva mai mancato di rispetto a Gideon. Mai. Aveva piagnucolato, aveva messo il broncio, finto persino che non gli piacesse per attirare la sua attenzione, ma mai si era permessa di rispondergli con un tono così aspro e cattivo.  
Non era da lei – _forse perché non era più del tutto lei?_  
I suoi genitori uscirono dall’ospedale una decina di minuti dopo e scambiarono due parole con Gideon e Fabian. Alla fine, Alisia abbracciò i gemelli, che le fecero di nuovo gli auguri, raccomandandole di riposare, e si allontanò con la propria famiglia, rimuginando sui propri comportamenti.   
  
  
  


x

  
  
  
Quando arrivarono a casa, Alisia corse immediatamente in camera sua, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle; si tolse dal collo la sciarpa e la gettò sul letto, affannata, per poi liberarsi della pesantissima giacca di lana che i suoi genitori l’avevano costretta a indossare quando erano usciti; la detestava, era un girone dell’inferno ambulante, e una volta a Hogwarts era sicura che avrebbe trovato un modo per sbarazzarsene. Irritata, la buttò dentro all’armadio, le cui ante erano spalancate, e lanciò un’occhiata allo specchio che lo affiancava: i suoi capelli, che arrivavano ormai alle spalle, erano più mossi del solito, onde nere che sfioravano un viso tondo da bambina; gli occhi chiari, su cui spiccava un’eterocromia che attirava l’attenzione in maniera snervante, sprizzavano lampi.  
Era certa di star soffrendo di qualche sbalzo d’umore.  
Provava troppe emozioni tutte insieme, contrastanti le une con le altre; e quando guardava se stessa, come in quel momento, non poteva non vedere la vecchia sé.  
Non era troppo dissimile nell’aspetto, solo il colore dei capelli – troppo scuro – e la colorazione degli occhi – una volta entrambi azzurri, ora un azzurro chiaro e un verde pasticciato – segnalavano che era una persona differente, nuova.  
L’ansia aumentò.  
Si sedette sul bordo del letto e si massaggiò dolcemente le tempie, tentando di frenare i tremiti causati da un imminente attacco di panico. Come avesse fatto a evitare di averne uno nelle ultime ore, era per lei un mistero. Dopotutto, aveva rivisto la propria morte. Forse non nei minimi particolari, ma per la sé undicenne era stato uno shock vedere quelle cose, per non parlare dell’incontro con la Morte.  
Quello, però, non le causava paura, soltanto disgusto.  
Un lieve bussare alla porta attirò la sua attenzione. «Avanti!» esclamò frettolosamente, assumendo un’espressione più serena – _quant’era bugiarda_.  
Dorian fece capolino con alcuni pacchetti tra le mani. «Tua madre sta preparando la cena. Nel mentre, che ne diresti di aprire i tuoi regali?»  
Glieli porse. Alisia si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò per prenderli, titubante. «Grazie, papà.»  
«E cerca di riposare» le raccomandò suo padre, allungando una mano per accarezzarle una guancia. «Ci hai fatto prendere un bello spavento.»  
Alisia si sforzò di sorridere – le faceva male la faccia. «Lo farò.»  
Dorian annuì soddisfatto e se andò, chiudendo la porta.  
La ragazzina fissò i pacchetti che aveva tra le mani: riconobbe la scatolina coi fuochi d’artificio di Gideon e Fabian e intuì che gli altri due fossero da parte di Molly e Arthur e dei suoi genitori. Non era esattamente in vena, ma forse in quei pacchetti ci sarebbe stato qualcosa che le avrebbe sollevato il morale.  
Il primo che iniziò a scartare fu il più grosso, con la carta da regalo di un lucido color arancione. Non si stupì quando si ritrovò tra le mani _Guida agli oggetti Babbani incantabili_ di Gwendym Benthil e, al suo interno, un buono per alcuni prodotti per i capelli. Un piccolo biglietto accompagnava i due regali:  
  
 _Ti auguriamo un felice undicesimo compleanno!_  
 _Sarà un anno meraviglioso per te, ne siamo certi._  
 _Con affetto,_  
  
 _Molly, Arthur e il piccolo Bill_  
  
 _P.S. Quando sarai a Hogwarts, non incantare niente di potenzialmente pericoloso!_  
  
  
L’ultima frase era scritta con la calligrafia di Arthur. Alisia ridacchiò. Ripose il libro e il buono sopra la piccola scrivania situata sotto alla finestra e si accinse ad aprire anche l’altro pacchetto, quello dei suoi genitori. Non era vistosamente colorato come quello di Molly e Arthur, né scoppiettante come quello di Gideon e Fabian, ma la carta era di un tenue azzurro; la forma le fece capire che di sicuro non poteva trattarsi di un libro. Lo scartò rapidamente e si ritrovò tra le mani una bellissima piuma di una tonalità di blu molto intensa, che le fece gonfiare il cuore.  
Era rinata, ma l’amore per la scrittura non era mai cessato; appena avesse avuto l’occasione, avrebbe usato la piuma per scrivere qualche bella storia.  
Dopo averla conservata, Alisia si dedicò all’ultimo dono, quello dei gemelli: strappò con attenzione la carta, tentando di non rovinarla troppo, e la lasciò cadere sul letto, rivelando una custodia di velluto blu di quelle in cui di solito si riponevano i gioielli; Alisia sollevò la parte superiore della scatola con dita tremanti e scrutò il suo contenuto a bocca aperta.  
C’era una catenina d’oro, finissima, da cui pendeva un ciondolo a forma di stella con inciso il cognome della loro famiglia. Alisia sfiorò con timore le lettere che formavano il cognome Prewett, poi lo sollevò per vederne il retro: con sua sorpresa, vi trovò inciso il nome di Lucretia Black.  
Come nel regalo di sua cugina, anche quello di Gideon e Fabian recava un biglietto.  
  
  
 _Cara Alisia,_  
 _Buon compleanno! Abbiamo passato la vita a fare regali imbarazzanti a Molly, quindi abbiamo pensato di fare un’eccezione con te. Undici anni sono importanti, cugina, ma soprattutto speciali._  
 _Questo ciondolo era rimasto nascosto in qualche vecchio portagioie di nostra madre; Fabian ha pensato che ti sarebbe stato bene al collo, così abbiamo comprato una bella catena e dato una sistemata al ciondolo. Era di nostra zia Lucretia. Abbiamo vaghi ricordi di lei, e sospettiamo che nemmeno tuo padre ricordi granché, ma una cosa ci è rimasta impressa: la sua testardaggine. Tuo padre ti ha legata a lei col tuo secondo nome, per renderle omaggio. Non crediamo ci siano legami di sangue tra di voi, sebbene le famiglie Purosangue vantino un gran numero di matrimoni con famiglie di sangue puro, ma se così fosse, ora sai da chi – secondo noi – hai preso._  
 _Ti vogliamo bene (non dirlo a Molly – Fabian),_  
 _Gideon e Fabian_  
  
  
Trattenendo un singhiozzo, Alisia prese la catenina e se la mise al collo. Rilesse il biglietto un altro paio di volte, memorizzando ogni parola che Gideon vi aveva impresso, e gemette.  
«Che devo farci, ora, con tutto questo?» si domandò, le immagini del destino dei Prewett che si affacciavano aggressive nella sua mente.  
Scartare i regali era stata una pessima idea, la peggiore che potesse avere.  
Si asciugò gli occhi col dorso della mano e tirò su col naso.  
Sarebbe riuscita a salvarli, vero?   
  
  


x

16 giugno 1971

  
  
  
Quando aveva accettato l’accordo con la Morte, Sirius aveva dimenticato che rivivere la sua gioventù avrebbe significato tornare a Grimmauld Place.  
Glielo stava ricordando, per l’ennesima volta, il fatto che una versione più giovane di sua cugina Bellatrix lo fissasse dall’altro lato del tavolo, durante una delle “cene istruttive” di Walburga Black.  
Praticamente, provavano a fare il lavaggio del cervello a lui e a Regulus.  
Se Sirius fosse stato il ragazzino di un tempo, molto probabilmente si sarebbe limitato a emettere versi di disgusto per ogni idiozia sparata dai suoi genitori su quanto Bella fosse una perfetta Purosangue, per poi beccarsi un paio di ceffoni da Orion Black in risposta, che facevano sì che Regulus non emettesse suono, concordando meccanicamente con qualsiasi cosa dicessero su di lui – figlio degenere, stiamo cercando di educarti, mostraci rispetto.  
 _Beh, fanculo,_ pensò Sirius con un ringhio, quando Bellatrix gli fece un sorrisetto viscido. Non sarebbe stato così stupido da comportarsi allo stesso modo, ma nulla gli impediva di disprezzare apertamente la donna che tra non molti anni avrebbe cercato di ucciderlo.  
L’indifferenza era una buona arma, non la usava spesso, ma magari avrebbe superato quella farsa abbastanza velocemente da…  
«Sono sicuro che Sirius imboccherà la giusta strada quando verrà smistato a Serpeverde» stava dicendo suo padre, rivolgendosi al novello sposo di sua cugina, Rodolphus Lestrange.  
Mentre Sirius si lasciava sfuggire un verso difficilmente fraintendibile, quest’ultimo gli lanciò una lunga occhiata fredda.  
Rodolphus era un uomo caratterialmente affine a sua moglie: con le stesse convinzioni sulla purezza del sangue e un appassionato odio verso i Nati Babbani, riusciva a farsi odiare forse meglio di Bellatrix.  
Una volta si era azzardato a speculare riguardo le conversazioni che i due potevano avere quando erano soli a Lestrange Manor; si era persino domandato se avessero una vita sessuale, ma la visione di un atto simile da parte di sua cugina gli aveva rovinato buona parte della giornata, quindi aveva deciso di pensarli entrambi come asessuati – avrebbe aiutato. Forse.  
«Dovresti prendere più seriamente il tuo ruolo, cugino» disse Bellatrix in tono pratico, incontrando l’approvazione di Walburga e, Sirius poté sentirlo di sfuggita da qualche parte alle sue spalle, di Kreacher. «Sei l’erede dell’Antica e Nobile Casata dei Black. Sei il nostro futuro.»  
In risposta, Sirius infilzò malvolentieri un pezzo di pollo e se lo ficcò in bocca con un grugnito. Stava dando davvero il meglio di sé, lo denotò l’evidente scontento di sua madre.  
Per fortuna, Walburga ebbe il buonsenso di non rimproverarlo e suo padre si limitò a proseguire la propria conversazione con Rodolphus, virando su argomenti un po’ più generali come i problemi al Ministero – troppi Nati Babbani nei vari dipartimenti – e le vicende finanziarie di Rodolphus che, come ogni buon erede Purosangue, tendeva a campare coi soldi della famiglia anziché trovarsi un lavoro.  
Regulus, invece, era silenzioso; sedeva accanto a Sirius e piluccava qualcosa dal proprio piatto, gli occhi bassi e una piega strana sulle labbra. Di tanto in tanto, quando pensava che nessuno gli prestasse attenzione, osservava Kreacher e scuoteva il capo, mormorando frasi incomprensibili a bassa voce.  
Sirius addolcì lo sguardo: suo fratello aveva solo nove anni. Sebbene i suoi cari genitori stessero facendo un lavoro sopraffino nell’inculcargli le peggiori nefandezze sullo stato del sangue, una parte di lui tendeva ancora alla bontà.  
In quegli ultimi anni, quando si era reso conto di poter cambiare Regulus, Sirius si era adoperato affinché questo accadesse, standogli vicino e moderando il proprio comportamento nei confronti della famiglia; piccoli accorgimenti che avevano migliorato i loro rapporti, diversamente dal passato, dove il disprezzo verso Walburga e Orion Black li aveva incrinati. Certo, continuavano ad avere visioni differenti quando si parlava della casata dei Black, ma Sirius poteva affermare con soddisfazione di aver reso Regulus più tollerante.  
Sperava bastasse. Sperava che, una volta partito per Hogwarts, il suo fratellino riuscisse a pensare con la propria testa, che la sola compagnia di mamma e papà non rovinasse tutto il suo duro lavoro.  
Non era tornato indietro per vederlo diventare un Mangiamorte.  
Il resto della cena non fu memorabile, ma Sirius ne uscì quasi indenne – dove il “quasi” era una sberla che suo padre gli diede quando Rodolphus e Bellatrix si dileguarono. Passato il peggio, Sirius si rifugiò nelle proprie stanze dopo aver augurato la buonanotte a Regulus e ignorato prontamente Kreacher.  
Scalciò via le scarpe che aveva ai piedi e si buttò sul letto, a pancia in su, osservando il soffitto spoglio e logoro. Il tempo trascorso a non muovere un dito – non è che a undici anni potesse andare chissà dove – l’aveva passato a pianificare. Sapeva che era troppo piccolo per poter cambiare certi eventi, ma era sicuro che cominciare con l’isolare Peter fosse un buon punto di partenza. Se non ricordava male, colui che introdusse il piccolo ratto nel gruppo fu Remus, che lo incontrò sull’Espresso per Hogwarts, in cerca di uno scompartimento. Arrivarono dopo che Lily e Snape decisero di non voler avere a che fare con lui e James; bene, forse sarebbe riuscito a intercettare Remus e a impedirgli di portarsi appresso il traditore.  
Quel piccolo bastardo non avrebbe trovato posto nei Malandrini. Tenerlo alla larga era la priorità, perché cambiava tutto, fin dalle fondamenta.  
Con un ghigno feroce dipinto sul volto, Sirius si sistemò su un fianco e sorrise.  
Ancora pochi mesi e tutto avrebbe avuto inizio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Alisia è una variante di Alice, una delle tante. Lucretia, il secondo nome, è come avrete intuito un omaggio a Lucretia Black, che misteriosamente non è stata incenerita dall'albero genealogico dei Black pur avendo sposato un Prewett. Piccolo segno che una parte della famiglia Prewett non si esponeva più di tanto, o forse una parte della famiglia aveva idee malsane come i Black; in ogni caso, Lucretia c'è. Miracolo.  
> 2 - Caterina Prewett, precedentemente Serra, è una strega italiana. Sapremo più avanti qualche cosa di lei; per il momento, dirò solo che la sua nazionalità è stata scelta dopo una grande discussione mooolto arrabbiata sul fatto che la Rowling non si sia degnata di accennare al lato magico italiano. Eh, no, J.K., non si fa!  
> 3 - Alisia Prewett è cugina di quarto grado (o quinto? Dovrei rivedere il mio albero genealogico) di Molly, Gideon e Fabian. Qualcuno doveva pur espandere questo albero! Ad ogni modo, molti nel fandom rendono la moglie di Frank Longbottom, Alice, una Prewett; nella mia storia, non lo sarà.  
> 4 - Il giorno del suo compleanno... è il mio! Come accadde? Inizialmente, era il 9 di gennaio. Poi ho scoperto, ahimè, che il 9 nasce il caro Snape, quindi mi sono facepalmata la faccia ripetutamente e, dopo averne parlato con un'amica, si è deciso di copiare spudoramente la Rowling. Se Harry può avere il compleanno della Row, perché Alisia non può avere il mio? Così, gliel'ho appioppato. Tanto per. Eh, già.  
> 5 - L'aspetto di Alisia è un misto tra due mie cugine. Capelli neri da una cugina, poi un occhio azzurro sempre da lei e un occhio verde da sua sorella. Le ho mixate. Mi piaceva l'idea. E poi niente, mi piacciono molto le mie cugine. Eh, già.


	3. CAPITOLO 2 - Incontri fortuiti

14 agosto 1971

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I Prewett usarono la Metropolvere per andare a Diagon Alley a recuperare tutto il materiale scolastico di Alisia. Vi si recarono nelle prime ore del pomeriggio e, quando uscirono dal camino presente al Ghirigoro, trovarono il negozio ben più affollato del solito.  
«Sì, sì, direi che è il caso di sbrigarsi» commentò sua madre, spolverandosi i vestiti.  
«Se la situazione è questa, chissà che follia c’era stamattina» ebbe a dire suo padre, posando una mano sulla schiena della moglie.  
Molti, aveva appurato Alisia con una rapida occhiata, erano futuri studenti di Hogwarts come lei. Si chiese, mentre passava a sua madre l’elenco dei libri da acquistare, se lì in quel guazzabuglio di maghi e streghe fossero presenti i Malandrini. O Lily, perché no? Dubitava però di incontrarli, quindi mise da parte l’idea e prese tra le braccia alcuni dei libri che sua madre le passò, prestando particolare attenzione al volume _‘Le Forze Oscure: guida all'autodifesa’_ di Quentin Trimble; si allontanò da Caterina in cerca di un angolo un po’ più quieto e lo aprì per studiarne l’indice, incuriosita. Da quando i ricordi erano tornati, si era prefissata un mucchio di obbiettivi, come per esempio lo studio forsennato di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, che comprendeva l’acquisto di volumi extra sull’argomento. Spinta dalla consapevolezza di ciò che li attendeva nel futuro, aveva chiesto aiuto a Gideon adducendo di voler diventare un Auror come lui; in un primo momento il cugino non l’aveva presa bene: vedeva in lei uno scricciolo indifeso che non avrebbe mai potuto intraprendere una carriera tanto difficoltosa. Tuttavia, la parte più spericolata del ragazzo aveva avuto la meglio, così Gideon aveva deciso di comprarle alcuni libri che approfondivano la materia, insegnandole con l’uso di una finta bacchetta i movimenti di determinati incantesimi di base. Il tutto con Fabian a monitorare la situazione. Nessuno dei due si era posto ulteriori domande, scambiando il suo avido amore per la conoscenza e per l’avventura per una conseguenza della stima che nutriva per loro; come se una cosa simile potesse spingerla a infarcirsi la testa al punto da richiedere il loro supporto. L’unica regola che le era stata imposta dai due, prima di iniziare a istruirla, era di non riferire nulla di tutto ciò a Dorian e Caterina.  
I suoi genitori non avrebbero supportato iniziative del genere, era già tanto se la lasciavano stare in giardino da sola quando nessuno dei due era in casa, figurarsi esercitarsi in incantesimi potenzialmente pericolosi senza l’utilizzo di una bacchetta e con due Auror notoriamente scavezzacollo.  
Alisia sospirò al pensiero; poter contare sull’aiuto di quei due era un regalo che sapeva provenire dalla Morte, poiché dubitava di essere nata Prewett senza un valido motivo. Sfogliò qualche pagina del manuale di Difesa, ripensando agli accenni che ne aveva fatto Fabian un paio di settimane addietro, e si bloccò sul capitolo dedicato ai Lupi Mannari. Incuriosita, prese a leggerlo, camminando d’istinto attorno agli scaffali pieni zeppi di tomi e studiati da maghi e streghe di ogni età. Era sempre stato un brutto vizio, quello di nascondere la faccia nei libri, non vedeva mai dove andava. Non si stupì, quindi, quando alcuni minuti dopo andò a sbattere addosso a qualcuno, lasciando cadere tutti i libri sul pavimento.  
Si era scontrata con un ragazzino dall’aria spaesata.  
«Scusa, mi dispiace, non stavo guardando» cominciò a dire Alisia, chinandosi per raccogliere i tomi; alcuni si erano aperti, stropicciandone le pagine.  
L’altro mormorò qualcosa che lei non riuscì a udire e si inginocchiò per darle una mano. «Cosa?» chiese Alisia, interrogativa.  
Il ragazzino si schiarì la voce. «Non importa. Anche io ero distratto» ripeté con un sorriso mesto. I suoi occhi, di un bel verde chiaro, la studiarono fugacemente, per poi ritornare a puntarsi verso il basso. Le porse il libro di Trasfigurazione. «Anche tu al primo anno?»  
Alisia annuì, afferrandolo. «Sì. Mi chiamo Alisia. Alisia Prewett» si presentò, allungando timidamente una mano verso di lui. Il ragazzino esitò, prima di stringerla. «Remus Lupin.»  
Alisia sgranò gli occhi, incapace di nascondere lo stupore. «Piacere di conoscerti, Remus.»  
Doveva ritirare tutto: era possibile che ci fosse un futuro Malandrino lì dentro.  
Remus non fece caso alla sua espressione, ma si schiarì la gola, visibilmente imbarazzato, quando finito di raccogliere tutto si rimisero in piedi. «Sei nervosa? Per la scuola, dico.»  
«Un po’» rispose Alisia, cercando le parole adatte. «Voglio dire, prima della lettera non vedevo l’ora di andare a Hogwarts, ora invece vorrei avere qualche giorno in più per prepararmi.»  
Remus rise come se non lo facesse da molto tempo. «Mi sento anch’io così… più o meno.»  
«Devono sentirsi tutti in questo modo, la prima volta» commentò Alisia, pensando al primo settembre come all’inizio del declino; Remus doveva vederla in maniera molto diversa, certamente con eccitazione e paura, con quest’ultima a mitigare la felicità di poter frequentare altre persone.  
Di punto in bianco, Remus lanciò una rapida occhiata alle spalle di Alisia, un lampo di sorpresa negli occhi verdi, e quando tornò a scrutarla le domandò: «Ci vedremo di nuovo il primo settembre, no?»  
Alisia studiò il suo volto per alcuni secondi, prima di rispondere: non aveva particolari segni che lasciassero intuire la sua condizione di Lupo Mannaro, se non un paio di minuscole cicatrici sul mento. «Sì» disse infine. Poi aggiunse: «Mi piacerebbe.» Ed era sincera.  
Remus parve meravigliato, ma le rivolse un bel sorriso. «Bene, ci vediamo sul treno, allora.»  
Dopo che se ne fu andato, Alisia si rilassò, abbassando le spalle. Non se l’era aspettato – come avrebbe potuto? Un conto era sperare di incrociare uno di loro, un altro era farlo sul serio! Stringendo il bagaglio di libri contro il petto, Alisia si diresse verso i propri genitori, che stavano finendo di pagare al bancone del negozio. La commessa, che non doveva avere più di una ventina d’anni, stava chiacchierando con sua madre. Suo padre, invece, la stava aspettando con un sopracciglio rosso inarcato. «Hai già fatto amicizia?» la stuzzicò quando fu a portata d’orecchio.  
«Non lo so. Credi?»  
Dorian annuì, divertito. «Credo che tu abbia fatto colpo sul figlio di Lyall Lupin.»  
«Lyall Lupin? Conosci suo padre?»  
«L’ho incontrato un paio di volte. È un esperto di Spiriti Non-Umani. Lavorava al Dipartimento per la Regolamentazione e il Controllo delle Creature Magiche fino a qualche anno fa, poi si è licenziato a causa dei problemi di salute della moglie. È la prima volta che vedo suo figlio» precisò Dorian, un cenno in direzione di Remus, che stava lasciando il negozio in compagnia del padre; la madre non era presente.  
Alisia non dubitava che i problemi di salute della signora Lupin fossero reali, ma intuì che il motivo per cui il padre di Remus aveva lasciato il Dipartimento avesse più a che vedere coi loro continui spostamenti, piuttosto che con la moglie. D’altronde, nascondere di avere per figlio un Lupo Mannaro non doveva essere facile.  
Uscirono presto dal Ghirigoro e imboccarono la via principale di Diagon Alley; i negozi erano affollati e pieni di ragazzini della sua età, che strillavano eccitati ai genitori indicando le vetrine e ciò che vi era esposto. La grande maggioranza, naturalmente, era accalcata di fronte al negozio Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch. Alisia, invece, si bloccò quando vide il Serraglio Stregato e tirò una manica a Dorian, indicandoglielo.  
Suo padre emise un gemito. «Non preferiresti un gufo? Una civetta? Magari un bel barbagianni?»  
«No.» Suo padre non andava pazzo per gli animali che camminavano a quattro zampe – nemmeno a due, ma meglio un gufo di un gatto, diceva lui. La mamma raccontava che quando Dorian andava a Hogwarts aveva avuto un bruttissimo incidente con un gatto soriano e che da allora era stato alla larga dai felini e, in via più generale, da qualsiasi animale dal carattere volubile. Sentendo “gatto soriano” e “Hogwarts” nella stessa frase, Alisia aveva pensato alla professoressa McGonagall, nota per essere un Animagus, ma, quando aveva chiesto se c’entrasse qualcosa, sua madre aveva detto che non ne aveva idea. Forse viaggiava troppo con la fantasia.  
«Devi giurarmi» si sforzò di dire suo padre – Alisia emise uno strilletto di gioia che fece ridere Caterina – «che lo terrai in camera tua quando sarò in casa. Potrà andare dove vuole, ma non quando sarò nei paraggi. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?» In risposta, Alisia lo abbracciò saltellando. «Ah, e non deve essere di razza soriana!»  
Fu così che, una quindicina di minuti dopo, Alisia uscì dal Serraglio Stregato con un bel bobtail giapponese tra le braccia; a quanto gli aveva detto la commessa, era in parte Kneazle, anche se non un figlio diretto, e lo si notava dall’aspetto più simile a quello di un bobtail: era una minuscola micia dal pelo bianco su cui svettavano tre piccole macchie nere e fulve, una codina tonda tutta sparata di quest’ultimo colore e un paio d’occhi che, come quelli di Alisia, avevano l’eterocromia. Era stata Lucretia a sceglierla – sì, le aveva regalato il proprio secondo nome. L’aveva scrutata per qualche secondo e poi le si era avvicinata, spingendole il muso contro la caviglia e sollevando lo sguardo di oro e azzurro come per dirle “scegli me”.  
 _Stessi occhi, magari è destino,_ aveva pensato Alisia.  
«Benvenuta in famiglia, piccola Lucretia» le disse emozionata, raggiungendo i suoi genitori.  
Alisia non mancò di notare come suo padre le stesse accuratamente a distanza, lasciando che la moglie si frapponesse tra loro; quest’ultima emise una risatina e prese in giro il marito, che borbottò un appena udibile _“non potevano piacerle i criceti?”_.  
L’ora seguente la passarono a prendere le misure per l’uniforme al negozio di Madame Malkin, e Alisia attraversò un brutto quarto d’ora sopportando commenti sulla taglia del proprio seno, stranamente abbondante rispetto alla media delle undicenni inglesi – _“oh, temo che lieviterà ancora, piccola”_ era stata la sentenza – di fronte a suo padre, che a un certo punto ebbe la delicatezza di allontanarsi con la scusa di voler esaminare certi cappelli dal taglio maschile. Fortunatamente, sua madre era rimasta fuori col gatto, altrimenti la situazione sarebbe diventata ben più imbarazzante e avrebbe coinvolto le origini italiane di Caterina e la somiglianza di Alisia con la nonna materna, una strega di centocinque anni che viveva in un’isola che la metà della popolazione magica inglese non avrebbe saputo collocare. Quando uscirono dal negozio, Alisia aveva il volto congestionato e una voglia matta di sparire. Sua madre, vedendola in quello stato, le chiese cosa fosse accaduto, ma Alisia si limitò a sibilare: «Andiamo a prendere la bacchetta.»  
Per una volta, Dorian Prewett scelse il silenzio.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il negozio di Ollivander era vuoto, a eccezione del suo proprietario, che sedeva dietro al bancone esaminando con una lente alcune bacchette dall’aspetto vecchio e consunto. Alisia si chiuse la porta alle spalle e avanzò verso di lui, un passo timido dietro l’altro; aveva chiesto ai suoi genitori di poter fare questo acquisto da sola, così, malgrado le evidenti titubanze di sua madre, si erano divisi: lei da Ollivander e loro da Potage’s a prendere la strumentazione per le lezioni di Pozioni.  
Garrick Ollivander, un uomo di una certa età dallo sguardo acuto, interruppe ciò che stava facendo per accoglierla.  « Benvenuta, signorina…? »   
« Prewett. Alisia Prewett » rispose timida la ragazzina, fermandosi a un soffio dal bancone.   
Gli occhi di Ollivander si illuminarono, quasi ringiovanendone il volto rugoso. « Ah, la figlia del signor Dorian Prewett! Un tipetto curioso, suo padre. Sarà interessante vedere quale bacchetta la sceglierà, signorina. »   
Alisia era emozionata. Osservò il vecchio fabbricante di bacchette mentre prendeva le sue misure e mormorava commenti tecnici e pensieri sparsi, agitando il metro come fosse una frusta; quando finì, si avviò verso gli scaffali e spulciò tra le varie scatole impilate in cerca di ciò che aveva in mente. La ragazzina si alzò sulle punte dei piedi per osservarlo, ansiosa. Dopo un paio di minuti, tornò da lei con una bacchetta dal legno scuro e ben levigato e gliela porse. Alisia l’afferrò intrigata e l’agitò leggermente, ma non accadde nulla.   
« A quanto pare non va bene » mormorò Ollivander, scuotendo il capo. Gliela prese di mano e la conservò con cura nella sua scatola, riponendola dov’era; si affaccendò per un altro po’, sollevando qualche granello di polvere a ogni minimo spostamento, prima di posizionarsi di nuovo di fronte a lei, l’aria fiduciosa, una nuova bacchetta dalle sfumature rosse tra le dita grinzose ma ferme. « La agiti e vediamo come va » la incitò, in attesa.  
Nel momento in cui la toccò, Alisia avvertì un intenso calore risalirle lungo il braccio, in ondate morbide. Compreso il significato, mosse con leggerezza la bacchetta e quella emise una luce calda, avvolgente.  
Ollivander batté le mani.  « Ottimo, ottimo! Suppongo che abbia trovato ciò che cercava. » Il vecchio tornò dietro al bancone con aria soddisfatta.  « Legno di quercia rossa, il cui nucleo è la piuma di fenice, tredici pollici e leggermente flessibile . Portata per i duelli» la informò.  « È stata scelta da una bella bacchetta, signorina Prewett. Non molti vengono presi in considerazione da bacchette contenenti il nucleo di una fenice, sanno essere molto selettive. Sono dell’idea che farà un ottimo lavoro con essa. »   
Alisia non osò ribattere.  
Pagò Ollivander e gli augurò una buona giornata; quando uscì, si accorse che la luce aveva cominciato a diminuire, insolite nuvole grigie a coprire un cielo quel giorno limpido e sereno. Rabbrividì; i suoi genitori non erano nei paraggi, quindi decise di restare lì ad aspettarli. Non era saggio vagabondare da soli di quei tempi. Neppure a Diagon Alley.  
Alisia impugnò la bacchetta e se la rigirò tra le mani, osservando le sottili incisioni a cui prima non aveva badato, percorrendole con timore; si era aspettata, per la propria bacchetta, qualcosa come un nucleo di crine di unicorno, o al massimo di corda di cuore di drago, non certo la piuma di una fenice. Mentre la studiava, avvertì di nuovo il calore del legno sulla pelle, un’onda che l’attraversava con una famigliarità che la stordì.  
D’improvviso, la colpì un dettaglio: Alisia si rese conto che era morta e poi _rinata_ – nel passato, ma pur sempre rinata – e questo creava un’affinità con la fenice da non sottovalutare.  
Niente, si disse, accadeva per caso.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


x

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Niente accade per caso_ , pensò Sirius, osservando da lontano un giovane Peter Pettigrew in compagnia della madre, una donna grassoccia dai capelli color topo – i medesimi del figlio – e lo sguardo di un grigio spento. L’unica cosa decente che aveva preso Peter, il blu degli occhi, era certamente ereditato dal padre. Ricordava a malapena la famiglia di Wormtail, giacché aveva ritenuto insignificante interessarsi alla sua vita privata, e neanche la prima guerra l’aveva spinto a indagare o, dato il rischio insito nell’essere un membro dell’Ordine, chiedersi se fosse in pericolo. Per cui, quando aveva scorto Peter con la madre in un angolo poco affollato di Diagon Alley, non aveva provato che ulteriore indifferenza.  
Quella donna sapeva di star allevando un futuro Mangiamorte? Sirius scosse il capo, sprezzante. Già, era improbabile che immaginasse il futuro di suo figlio a quel modo. D’altronde, lui stesso aveva riso di quell’idea –  « _Peter è troppo stupido per essere una spia, chi crederebbe a una storia simile? No, dev’essere uno bravo, uno che può mescolarsi senza lasciare sospetti_ » aveva detto a James una volta, dopo una delle riunioni dell'Ordine della Fenice.   
_Uno come Remus Lupin_ , completò malinconicamente Sirius, infilandosi le mani in tasca, nelle iridi l’immagine di un se stesso ventenne che indicava nell’amico di sempre una probabile spia di Voldemort. James gliel’aveva detto, che non era possibile. Che Moony poteva essere tutto, meno che un Mangiamorte.  
Sirius non gli aveva dato retta, come in molte altre occasioni. Ignorando il senso di colpa, Sirius riportò la propria attenzione al giovane Peter, che in quel momento stava afferrando il braccio della madre con cipiglio nervoso; quando questa li Smaterializzò entrambi, ne capì la ragione.  
Sbuffando, Sirius decise che poteva andare a prendere la bacchetta da Ollivander come aveva promesso a sua madre. Era andato a Diagon Alley da solo, garantendo di non cacciarsi nei guai, e così per la prima volta quell’estate Walburga Black gli aveva accordato un po’ di fiducia. _Un evento più unico che raro,_ era stato il suo primo pensiero uscendo dal camino del Ghirigoro, l’odore di cenere tanto forte da penetrargli fastidiosamente le narici, facendolo starnutire; quando poi era andato fuori, dopo essersi ripulito a dovere, si era ritrovato di fronte l’allegra famiglia Pettigrew. Ancora nauseato dalla visione, si avviò rapidamente in direzione del negozio del vecchio fabbricante di bacchette, sperando di sbrigare quella faccenda in fretta; il tempo era peggiorato e il buio sarebbe calato in anticipo. Appena scorse l’antica insegna recante il cognome del proprietario, Sirius si fermò nel bel mezzo della via e ripensò con nostalgia alla prima volta che era stato lì e a come si era sentito eccitato al pensiero di ricevere la sua bacchetta.  
 _Ebano, corda di cuore di drago, quindici pollici, ragionevolmente flessibile._   
« Una bacchetta versata per i combattimenti e la Trasfigurazione, signor Black » gli era stato detto da Ollivander.  
Mosse qualche passo verso l’entrata del negozio, ma si bloccò notando la figura che vi stazionava davanti. Una ragazzina, a ben vedere, per di più sua coetanea, a giudicare dal libro di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure che teneva tra le mani; lo stava leggendo, muovendo le labbra meccanicamente, e non sembrava essere consapevole di quel gesto.  
Era _relativamente_ carina – quell’unico giudizio lo fece sentire a disagio, ma lo represse nel momento stesso in cui esso si presentò: perché avrebbe dovuto sentirsi a quel modo, se ora aveva undici anni? Eppure, malgrado fosse un pensiero razionale, si sentì irrazionalmente consapevole di avere in realtà qualcosa come trentasei anni. Nell’anima, almeno. Spinto da quei pensieri atroci e un ringhio a fior di rabbia, Sirius non si accorse che, nel tentativo di superare la ragazzina, la buttò a terra con una spallata. Solo quando udì un gemito e un tonfo registrò quanto accaduto.  
Si diede mentalmente dell’idiota.  « Scusa! »   
Quando si voltò per aiutarla, incrociò i suoi occhi, che da lontano non era riuscito a scorgere bene; rimase spiazzato – _d’altronde, certi occhi li avevano solo i gatti, giusto?_  
Per contro, la ragazzina non riuscì a trattenere una certa indignazione, che sfumò così com’era apparsa quando lo guardò in viso.  
Vide un lampo di comprensione nelle sue iridi chiare che non riuscì a decifrare.   
« Beh » cercò di dire questa, reprimendo una smorfia,  « la prossima volta prova a non travolgermi come un treno in corsa. Non sei l’incarnazione dell’Espresso per Hogwarts. »   
Sirius fece un ghigno e le porse la mano.  « Non posso promettere niente. »   
Lei esitò per una frazione di secondo, prima di accettare il suo aiuto. Gli afferrò la mano e si rimise in piedi. Si spolverò il retro dei jeans, per poi raccogliere il libro di Difesa prima che Sirius potesse farlo al posto suo. Controllò che non si fosse rovinato troppo e un evidente sollievo le attraversò il volto.  
Quando tornò a prestargli attenzione, il suo sguardo si addolcì.  « Nervoso per la bacchetta? » chiese.  
Sirius scrollò le spalle. Non le avrebbe certo confessato il vero motivo del proprio comportamento.  « Vagamente. Sai, tutti quei tentativi finché non trovi una bacchetta che sopporti di passare del tempo con te » scherzò, anche se non gli riuscì tanto bene.  
Lei rise comunque.  « Con me è stato veloce » disse, indicando la bacchetta che spuntava appena da un angolo della sua borsa a tracolla, infilata tra gli altri libri di testo. Poi si mordicchiò il labbro e indicò con una mano l’ingresso del negozio.  « Ti conviene sbrigarti. Credo che il signor Ollivander stia per chiudere. »   
_Giusto. Ollivander._ « Sì, grazie. E scusa ancora per prima; sono stato un idiota » ammise Sirius, seguendo il suo consiglio con uno scatto verso la porta, che aprì al volo, il campanello d’ingresso ad avvisare il proprietario dell’arrivo di un nuovo cliente. Si girò per salutarla.  « Ci vediamo. »   
La sentì a stento mormorare un “ciao”, mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle.  
Sirius non sapeva perché, ma c’era qualcosa che lo inquietava in quella ragazza.  
Ma represse anche questo, come tante altre cose in quell’ultima ora.


	4. CAPITOLO 3 - La scommessa e le sue conseguenze

31 agosto 1971

  
  
  
Una delle cose che rendevano famosa Caterina Prewett, era il suo amore per le scommesse. Non c’era puntata su cui potesse perdere, e più di una volta suo marito l’aveva pregata di partecipare alla lotteria magica, ricevendo in risposta un secco _“No, grazie”_. La donna, consapevole di quanto la sorte l’amasse, preferiva fare scommesse blande, poiché era convinta che usare la fortuna per i propri effimeri interessi avrebbe fatto sì che le voltasse le spalle. Alisia non ricordava una sola volta in cui sua madre avesse perso, quindi, quando la sera prima della partenza per Hogwarts minacciò Gideon e Fabian di scommettere riguardo allo Smistamento della figlia, ogni persona magica della stanza non ebbe dubbi sul fatto che tale scommessa sarebbe stata vinta.  
Motivo per cui, Gideon e Fabian stavano in quel momento protestando a gran voce, nel vano tentativo di impedire alla parente acquisita di commettere l’irreparabile.   
« Ogni membro della nostra famiglia è stato a Grifondoro » stava dicendo Fabian con vigore, agitando davanti a sé un bicchiere stracolmo di Burrobirra.   
« Sono sicuro che ci sia stato al massimo un Tassorosso » ebbe a dire Gideon, annuendo.  
Caterina batté le mani a quelle parole.  « Allora ammettete che non tutti i Prewett sono stati a Grifondoro! »   
Dorian, che guardava dalla moglie ai cugini come se stesse assistendo a una partita di Quidditch, emise un lamento basso a cui nessuno badò.  
Alisia, d’altra parte, desiderò tanto sparire.  
Gideon scosse il capo.  « Potrei contare coloro che non sono stati smistati tra i grifoni sulle dita di una mano. »   
« Una mano con sole due dita » aggiunse Fabian, bevendo un sorso della propria bibita.   
« Se siete così convinti, perché non accettate la mia scommessa? » abbaiò Caterina, socchiudendo gli occhi in segno di sfida.  
Dorian emise un altro lamento; non sarebbe finita bene.   
« Perché non siamo così pazzi » ribatté Gideon, corrucciato.  « Quindi, per l’amore di Merlino, possiamo cambiare argomento? » E nel dirlo lanciò un’occhiata rassicurante ad Alisia, che annuì con fervore.  
Peccato che sua madre non fosse dello stesso parere.  « No, non può finire così, muli cocciuti! Anzi, ve lo dico subito… »   
« No, ti prego » iniziò Dorian, pronto a porre fine a quella follia.   
« … scommetto che mia figlia verrà smistata a… »   
« No! » strillò Fabian, lasciando cadere il bicchiere sul pavimento.   
« … Serpeverde! »   
Calò uno spiacevole silenzio, infranto solo da Gideon, che con un paio di incantesimi sistemò il disastro combinato dal fratello; quando ripose la bacchetta, si limitò a dire ad Alisia una semplice parola.   
« Condoglianze. »   
In risposta, la ragazzina si voltò verso la madre, inviperita.  « Di tutte e quattro, proprio Serpeverde? Mamma! »   
« Non è colpa mia, se la sono cercata! »   
« Potevi dire Tassorosso! »   
« Ma non c’entri niente con la mia Casa » si difese Caterina, beccandosi uno sguardo malevolo da parte di Gideon e Fabian,  « e non sono tanto sicura che Corvonero farebbe al caso tuo… »   
« Ehi! » protestò Alisia, offesa.   
« Non sta dicendo che non sei intelligente, tesoro » intervenne Dorian, esasperato,  « e nemmeno che sei una cattiva persona. »   
« Sei ambiziosa, questa è una qualità apprezzata dai Serpeverde » aggiunse Caterina.   
« Il sangue puro aiuta » disse sarcasticamente Fabian, ignorando lo sguardo d’ammonimento di Dorian.   
« I Serpeverde sono anche furbi, ma non è che Alis lo sia poi così tanto » s’intromise Gideon.  
Alisia iniziava a sentirsi vagamente oltraggiata da tutti quei giudizi non richiesti. « Bene, se la mettete così, allora spero di finire davvero tra i Serpeverde » ringhiò, alzandosi dal divano su cui era rimasta rannicchiata per quasi tutta la serata. I gemelli ammutolirono all’udire quelle parole. Alisia provò una certa soddisfazione, mentre voltava loro le spalle per uscire dal salotto e salire dritta in camera sua. Era stata la loro ostinazione a spingere sua madre a scommettere; se non fossero stati così sciocchi, non si sarebbe dovuta preparare a una lunga e minacciosa conversazione col cappello parlante.  
Non poteva finire a Serpeverde! Una traditrice del sangue come lei, in mezzo a tanti piccoli futuri Mangiamorte…  
Rabbrividì al pensiero.  
Quando entrò in camera, andò immediatamente alla scrivania. Aprì il cassetto e prese gli appunti su cui aveva lavorato per tutta l’estate, annotando ciò che sapeva riguardo quella linea temporale. Le ultime note segnalavano un paio di incontri: il primo, al Ghirigoro, con Remus Lupin, e il secondo, di fronte al negozio di Ollivander, con Sirius Black; o almeno, credeva fosse lui. Quanti ragazzini della sua età, coi capelli neri insolitamente lunghi, un paio di occhi grigi e un’assoluta noncuranza delle proprie azioni, potevano esserci? No, il ghigno e l’atteggiamento corrispondevano a quelli di un giovane Sirius Black. Inoltre, aveva intravisto il piccolo anello con lo stemma dei Black che portava al dito. Doveva essere per forza lui.  
_Due Malandrini in un colpo solo. Sei fortunata._  
Si mise a sedere e tirò fuori la piuma che le avevano regalato per il compleanno, intingendone la punta nel calamaio posto in un angolo della scrivania, pronta ad aggiungere _“Serpeverde”_ sotto alla parola _“Smistamento 1° settembre”_.  
Chiunque non avesse mai avuto a che fare con Caterina Prewett avrebbe guardato con scetticismo a quella stramba affermazione; ma Alisia aveva passato una vita con lei, e tanto quanto suo padre era consapevole del misterioso potere della donna. Caterina scommetteva e vinceva, era inarrestabile.  
Pensò per un attimo a ciò che questo avrebbe implicato: niente amicizia con Remus e Sirius, tanto per cominciare, figurarsi poi con James; inoltre, si sarebbe trovata a lavorare e parlare con Severus Snape.  
Non era allettante come idea.  
C’era però un fattore positivo, piccolo e al tempo stesso vitale: Regulus Arcturus Black.  
Avrebbe iniziato la sua carriera scolastica un anno dopo di lei, probabilmente con la testa infarcita di tutte le stronzate dei suoi genitori. Tuttavia, più avanti si sarebbe pentito, ribellandosi a Voldemort e sacrificando la propria vita nel farlo. Dumbledore avrebbe detto in un futuro non lontano che si veniva smistati troppo presto; era sicura che l’affermazione del vecchio preside non si applicasse solo a Snape. Se c’era la possibilità di accelerare il processo di conversione di Regulus, perché non provare? Quanti danni avrebbe potuto causare? Era una vita da salvare, come molte altre.  
Per quanto concerneva Snape, non era tanto sicura di voler modificare la sua vita e le sue scelte; se così avesse fatto, quali conseguenze ci sarebbero state? Harry, a prescindere da tutto, sarebbe nato da James e Lily Potter. Il suo timore era che cambiare la sua vita modificasse il suo ruolo futuro – quello di protettore, spia, fedele alleato di Dumbledore. Diametralmente, voleva appianare le divergenze tra lui e i Malandrini, o intromettersi il necessario per impedire a Snape di iniziare a pensare a James come a un maiale.  
Il grande ostacolo? James stesso.  
_A quest’ora l’avranno viziato talmente tanto, che avrà l’ego pari a quello di Sirius,_ pensò scoraggiata. Le erano bastati un paio di minuti col giovane Black per intuire cosa l’aspettava con quei ragazzi. Ripensando nello specifico a quell’incontro, e anche a quello avuto precedentemente con Remus, Alisia provò dei sentimenti un po’ confusi. Erano entrambi come li aveva sempre immaginati, ma le avevano lasciato addosso sensazioni estremamente differenti. Peggio ancora, Sirius aveva lasciato qualcosa di più di una sensazione.  
Si sfiorò una spalla in un gesto automatico.  
Quando quel giorno era tornata a casa coi suoi genitori ed era andata in bagno per farsi una doccia, si era accorta di avere qualcosa di strano inciso sulla pelle della spalla sinistra, dove Sirius l’aveva colpita, buttandola a terra. Inizialmente aveva pensato allo stadio iniziale di un livido – non sarebbe stata certo la prima volta, con una pelle fastidiosamente sensibile come la sua – ma il giorno dopo, quando si era svegliata, un intenso bruciore le aveva segnalato che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Era corsa in bagno e, con enorme sgomento, lo specchio le aveva rimandato l’immagine di un tatuaggio inciso sulla spalla per buona parte dove prima era semplicemente arrossata. Le linee che vi si erano impresse, rosse e brillanti, in un primo momento non le avevano suscitato niente di familiare, fino a quando sua madre non si era messa a blaterare di quanto inutili fossero le lezioni di Divinazione e Astronomia, con tutte quelle fandonie sul _gramo_ e la ricerca di linee in cielo – _“Sì, le stelle sono belle, ti aiutano anche a orientarti, ma alla fine conoscerle che utilità ha?”,_ aveva detto Caterina, scettica. Su Divinazione Alisia aveva concordato, anche se consapevole dell’esistenza di veri veggenti – sua madre poteva rientrare nella categoria, a un occhio più attento – ma lei aveva sempre amato la prospettiva di studiare le stelle, e si era ritrovata in disaccordo con la sua posizione. In risposta, sua madre si era messa a cianciare delle differenze tra costellazioni e la luminosità di ogni stella presente nella volta celeste, e questo aveva instillato in lei un sospetto. Era bastato il vecchio libro di Astronomia di suo padre, conservato tra i tanti libri della biblioteca della loro casa, per confermare l’assurda verità.  
La costellazione del _Cane Maggiore_ , la cui stella più brillante era _Sirio_ , si era incisa sulla sua pelle.  
Era inequivocabilmente un messaggio della Morte.  
Non avrebbe più messo niente che lasciasse scoperte le spalle.  
Soprattutto, non davanti a Sirius Black.  
Demoralizzata, Alisia spinse da parte quei pensieri e appuntò _“R.A.B.”_ e _“Snape”_ accanto al nome della loro Casa, poi si rilassò contro lo schienale della sedia, mordicchiandosi il labbro. Un attimo dopo, decise di aggiungere anche le proprie iniziali, appena sotto quelle di Regulus. Se doveva finire a Serpeverde, meglio accettarlo subito che ignorarne l’eventualità.  
Un lieve bussare alla porta ruppe il silenzio.   
« Alis, posso entrare? »   
Era Gideon – solo lui usava quel diminutivo.  
Chiuse il quaderno degli appunti e lo nascose velocemente nel cassetto.  « Sì, entra pure. »   
Gideon aprì la porta e si infilò nella stanza, chiudendosela alle spalle; non era mai stato lì dentro, o almeno non che lei ricordasse, quindi non si scompose più di tanto quando lo vide studiare il mobilio e le pareti, squadrando i vari poster e i vestiti abbandonati su una sedia accanto all’armadio.  
No, non era mai stata molto ordinata.   
« Mi dispiace. Se avessimo saputo che l’avrebbe fatto, avremmo ammesso che aveva ragione – anche se, credimi, nella nostra famiglia siamo stati quasi tutti Grifondoro, eccetto due parenti acquisiti. »   
Alisia incrociò le braccia al petto, ancora seduta sulla sedia ma rivolta col corpo verso il cugino, che era in piedi accostato alla porta.  « E questi due dove sono stati smistati? »   
« Tassorosso e Serpeverde. Tua madre e la zia Lucretia. »   
« Allora niente Corvonero in questa grande famiglia, eh? »   
Gideon scrollò le spalle.  « Da come è finita con Caterina, ammetto che sarà un miracolo se un Prewett finirà nella Casa dei corvi. »   
Alisia rise, una risata breve ma che bastò a sciogliere la tensione che avvertiva tra di loro. Non era più così arrabbiata con lui e Fabian. Non poteva, non così a lungo.  
Pure Gideon parve rilassarsi. Le regalò un sorriso.  « Fabian sta ancora litigando con tua madre. »   
« E tu sei venuto qui perché… »   
« Per vedere quanto tu fossi arrabbiata con noi. Non vogliamo che tu finisca dove non vuoi, Alis. In fin dei conti, Grifondoro… Serpeverde… che importanza ha? Non cambia ciò che sei. » Gideon sembrò esitare, prima di continuare dicendo: « Sei come una sorella per noi. Questo è quello che conta. »   
Non le stavano venendo le lacrime agli occhi. Non le stavano… _oh, al diavolo!_ « Veramente? »   
« Sono occhi lucidi, quelli? »   
« No! »   
« Oh, ti ho fatta commuovere! Devo dirlo a Fabian! »   
« Non osare, Gideon Prewett! »   
Gideon scoppiò a ridere, le mani sulla pancia; Alisia, le gote arrossate e lo sguardo assassino ma lacrimoso, sbuffò.  « Sei uno stupido. »   
Solo quando si calmò, il ragazzo rispose:  « Uno dei miei compiti è essere stupido. Quello serio è Fabian, ricordi? »   
« Non ne sono così sicura. »   
Con un colpo di tosse, Gideon posò una mano sulla maniglia e dischiuse appena la porta.  « Bene, dato che il mio compito è finito, vado a fare da paciere. Ho paura che Caterina possa maledire Fabian, e non sono sicuro di trovarlo intero. » Le fece l’occhiolino.  « E per domani… buon viaggio. Hogwarts sarà un’esperienza meravigliosa. »   
Alisia ripensò ai propri appunti e annuì.   
« Ne sono certa. »   
  
  


x

  
1° settembre 1971

  
  
  
Non aveva mai sofferto di attacchi d’ansia o simili – andiamo, si arrampicava sugli alberi col rischio di rompersi l’osso del collo! – ma tutta quella gente accalcata di fronte all’Espresso per Hogwarts le causò un brutto nodo allo stomaco, che si allentò soltanto quando suo padre le posò una mano sulla schiena, spingendola verso una delle porte del treno.   
« Hai paura? » le domandò Dorian, notando quanto fosse rigida.  
No, non aveva paura, solo l’inquietante sensazione di rovinare le vite di persone che conosceva a malapena, di finire a Serpeverde senza avere idea di come comportarsi e… aveva già detto che sarebbe stata in grado di uccidere qualche futuro membro dell’Ordine della Fenice senza volerlo?   
« Benissimo » disse bruscamente, una smorfia sulle labbra.  « Credo di sentirmi un po’ codarda. »   
« Molto poco da Grifondoro » la prese in giro Dorian, e Alisia emise un lamento.  « Andiamo, stavo scherzando. Sei solo nervosa, ma vedrai che passerà. Farai amicizia con altri ragazzi della tua età e ti ambienterai. Ne sono certo. »   
« Non è quello il problema » mormorò Alisia, a disagio. Sollevò lo sguardo chiaro sul padre e deglutì.  « Papà, promettimi che risponderai a ogni mia lettera. E anche tu » aggiunse, rivolgendosi a sua madre, che aveva gli occhi insolitamente lucidi. Alisia aveva messo il broncio per tutta la mattina, ma ora non le importava della scommessa.  
Caterina annuì e l’abbracciò stretta.  « Certo, tesoro. »   
« Dai, non stai andando in guerra » disse Dorian, premendo le labbra tra i capelli di Alisia, la voce forte per sovrastare il chiacchiericcio della gente attorno a loro.  « Divertiti anche per noi. »   
Alisia annuì di nuovo e prese una bella boccata d’aria, prima di salutare i propri genitori e salire sul treno con il baule e Lucretia al seguito; la gattina non amava il cestino che le avevano comprato e scorrazzava libera, zompettando elegantemente in giro.   
« Almeno ci sei tu » le disse Alisia, rivolgendole un mezzo sorriso. Lucretia miagolò e levò in alto una zampa, in un ‘sì’ molto felino. Alisia ridacchiò e si infilò nel corridoio, sbirciando nei vari scompartimenti con un po’ di timidezza. A metà del secondo vagone in cui entrò trovò Remus, che stava cercando come lei un posto libero. Fortunatamente, era da solo. Lo salutò goffamente con una mano.   
« Oh, ciao » disse lui notandola, gli occhi verdi appannati da un velo di stanchezza.  
Alisia aveva controllato il calendario più volte, in quelle settimane, e sapeva bene che tra qualche giorno il ragazzo avrebbe affrontato un’altra trasformazione, ma non si aspettava quell’aspetto così malandato. Sentì una fitta al cuore, ma represse qualsiasi emozione. Non poteva dirgli che sapeva, per nessun motivo.   
« Ti andrebbe di cercare uno scompartimento insieme? » domandò allora, disinvolta.  « Se ti va… »   
« Certo che mi va » ribatté Remus, che le fece segno di seguirlo. Scansarono qualche studente più grande e altri ragazzi della loro età che parlottavano ostruendo il passaggio. Erano tutti eccitati, sia chi già conosceva la scuola, sia chi l’avrebbe affrontata per la prima volta.   
« Ammetto di aver sperato di incontrarti » disse Remus dopo alcuni minuti, gli occhi ancora intenti a scrutare all’interno di ogni scompartimento.  « Voglio dire, non sono molto bravo a fare amicizia… » balbettò poi, perdendo sicurezza man mano che parlava.   
« Nemmeno io sono brava. È stata una fortuna trovarti subito » disse lentamente Alisia, osservando diverse emozioni susseguirsi sul volto del futuro Malandrino.  « E poi ieri mia madre ha deciso di rovinare il mio primo giorno di scuola, quindi ero nervosa. »   
« Cos’ha fatto? »   
« Beh, in famiglia crediamo che abbia delle doti da veggente… non profezie o robe simili » aggiunse alla svelta di fronte alla palese sorpresa di Remus,  « solo, ecco, ama fare scommesse. Purtroppo, non ha mai perso. E… beh, aveva una disputa in corso coi miei cugini sullo Smistamento e… » Alisia sospirò,  « ha scommesso che sarei finita a Serpeverde. »   
« Ahia. »   
« Già. »   
« Non ha mai perso, dicevi? »   
« Mai, nemmeno una volta » confermò Alisia.  
Quando giunsero al terzo vagone, Remus fece per risponderle, ma si bloccò di botto e mormorò un debole:  « Possiamo provare qui » , indicandole uno scompartimento; Alisia guardò dentro e si rese conto con orrore che c’erano quattro persone che conosceva bene.  
Sirius spalancò gli occhi grigi quando la vide, una frazione di secondo dopo che Remus ebbe fatto scorrere la porta per affacciarsi e chiedere timidamente se ci fosse posto. Prima che James Potter potesse aprire bocca, però, Lucretia balzò dentro allo scompartimento e con un altro salto occupò il posto libero accanto a Sirius, che abbassò gli occhi sulla micia con un sopracciglio inarcato.   
« Lucretia! » gracchiò Alisia, avvampando.   
« Stavo per dire sì, ma il tuo gatto ha fatto da solo » disse James, divertito.  
James Potter era un ragazzo dagli scompigliati capelli neri e gli occhi color nocciola, nascosti dietro a un paio di occhiali dalle lenti perfettamente tonde. Non era mingherlino come lo sarebbe stato suo figlio, ma era abbastanza ben nutrito. Accanto a lui, una piccola Lily Evans guardava il proprio vicino di posto con una smorfia, gli occhi verdi colmi di disgusto e i capelli lunghi e di un rosso intenso tenuti insieme da una coda bassa. La faccia di Severus Snape, se possibile, era ancora più arcigna di quella dell’amica, peggiorata di certo dal naso insolitamente lungo, gli occhi affilati e i capelli neri che sembravano un po’ unti, ma non troppo.  
_La bella e la bestia_ , si ritrovò a pensare Alisia, e avrebbe riso se avesse potuto, ma non voleva passare per pazza o essere maleducata, quindi si limitò a ordinare a Lucretia di scendere dal sedile. Questa, noncurante, decise invece di salire sulle gambe di Sirius e acciambellarvisi, ronfando soddisfatta.  
James scoppiò a ridere e Lily non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso; Severus rimase indifferente, mentre Sirius… beh, Sirius si limitò ad accarezzare Lucretia.   
« Okay, lasciamo perdere » disse Alisia sconsolata, mentre Remus le faceva cenno di passargli il baule per sistemarlo sul portabagagli; James si alzò subito per dare una mano e in meno di due minuti sistemarono tutte le loro cose e si sedettero, Alisia vicino a Sirius e Remus accanto a lei.  
Quest’ultimo sembrò ricordarsi della loro conversazione.  « Quindi che farai durante lo Smistamento? »   
Alisia ci mise un secondo a capire a cosa si riferisse.  « Oh. Minaccerò il cappello parlante di dargli fuoco? » rispose incerta, cercando di raffigurarsi la scena. « L’alternativa è supplicarlo, ma non mi va. »   
« Perché vuoi dare fuoco al cappello parlante? » domandò James sfacciatamente, incuriosito dalla loro conversazione. Anche gli altri erano in ascolto.  
_Devo spiegarlo di nuovo?_ « Partiamo dal principio. Mia madre è una fiera Tassorosso e non ha mai sopportato che i miei cugini vantassero in famiglia solo Grifondoro, come se le altre Case di Hogwarts valessero meno. Effettivamente » ci tenne a precisare,  « nella nostra famiglia sono stati tutti a Grifondoro. Tranne appunto mia madre e una zia, tuttavia mio cugino Gideon non vuole che lo dica in giro. »   
« Gideon? » la interruppe improvvisamente Sirius, smettendo di accarezzare Lucretia, gli occhi ora puntati su di lei.  « Intendi Gideon Prewett? »   
Alisia corrugò la fronte, non aspettandosi quella domanda.  « Sì. Perché? »   
« Lui e suo fratello Fabian stanno diventando famosi al Ministero, dicono in giro che siano i migliori Auror sotto la direzione di Alastor Moody » rispose Sirius, scrollando le spalle. Il tono della sua voce non era freddo né disinteressato, eppure comunicava un insolito distacco.   
« Oh, sì. Sono bravi » mormorò Alisia, confusa; tornò a scrutare Remus con un filo di inquietudine.  « In ogni caso, ieri Gideon e Fabian si sono messi a litigare con mia madre, e mia madre ha deciso di fare una scommessa. »   
« Non è finita bene » anticipò Remus, un sorriso a fior di labbra.   
« Di sicuro non poteva finire peggio » si lamentò Alisia, scuotendo il capo.  « In parole povere: mia madre ha scommesso che il cappello mi avrebbe smistata a Serpeverde. »   
« Ed è così terribile? » chiese Lily, cercando di seguire il filo del discorso.   
« Fabian ha strillato e lanciato un bicchiere sul pavimento » si limitò a dire Alisia, facendo ridere Remus, la cui stanchezza pareva essersi attenuata.   
« Che esagerato » commentò James, un sopracciglio inarcato.  « Tua madre può sempre perdere la scommessa. »   
« No, non può » disse Alisia.   
« E perché ne sei così sicura? » intervenne per la prima volta Severus, scettico.  
Alisia gli sorrise, aspettandosi quella domanda.  « Perché mia madre non ha mai perso una scommessa in vita sua. »   
« Ha qualcosa di simile ai poteri di una veggente, senza essere una veggente; è come se scommettendo realizzasse ciò che pensa » aggiunse Remus, risparmiandole quella parte di spiegazione.  « Quindi Alisia è fregata » concluse candidamente.   
« Una cosa del genere è possibile? » James aveva gli occhi spalancati, mentre Lily sembrava turbata.   
« Possibilissimo. Quindi stasera minaccerò il cappello parlante » disse Alisia, spalmandosi contro il proprio sedile, gli occhi che si posarono distrattamente su Lucretia, che faceva le fusa sotto le mani attente di Sirius.  « Mi sento come se non avessi scelta. »   
« Allora buona fortuna » le disse James, mentre il treno iniziava a muoversi.  « Io finirò a Grifondoro, quindi sono a posto. »   
« Non c’è niente di male a finire a Serpeverde » borbottò Lily, contrariata.  
Alisia rispose con un depresso:  « Come no » mentre Sirius e James sbottavano:  « Questo lo dici tu » .   
« Io voglio finire a Serpeverde » confessò invece Severus, nel modo in cui lo disse una vena di freddezza che ad Alisia non sfuggì. Sirius roteò gli occhi come se avesse sentito quella solfa fin troppe volte, e James fece finta di vomitare. Remus si limitò a osservare quella scena in silenzio.   
« Beh, se sei tu a scegliere Serpeverde, non ci vedo niente di male » disse Alisia, ignorando la smorfia di James, ma guadagnandosi di nuovo lo sguardo di Sirius.  « Non apprezzo le caratteristiche di quella Casa, ma non giudicherò coloro che verranno smistati lì. Non sono nessuno per farlo. A ogni modo, non credo che sarei ben accetta a Serpeverde. »   
« Perché? » Questa era Lily.   
« Beh, sono una Purosangue » rispose Alisia, divertita.   
« E allora dove starebbe il problema? »  chiese Severus, mantenendo un certo distacco malgrado la curiosità.   
« Sei una traditrice del tuo sangue, vero? » azzardò improvvisamente Sirius, un lampo di consapevolezza negli occhi grigi.  
Sirius ne sapeva di certo qualcosa.  « Indovinato. I Prewett non lo sbandierano in giro, o comunque non sono così evidenti come i Weasley. Ma sì, non crediamo alle idiozie sul sangue puro come altre famiglie Purosangue. »   
« Ti auguro di non finire a Serpeverde, allora » mormorò Sirius, scuotendo il capo, il disgusto dipinto sul viso di ragazzino.  « Essere traditori del proprio sangue è considerato peggio che essere dei Nati Babbani. »   
« È un’assurdità « disse Remus, allibito.  « Alla fine siamo tutti uguali... o quasi. »   
« Siamo tutti uguali e basta » sottolineò Alisia, lanciandogli un’occhiata intensa – sapeva che con quel “quasi” si riferiva alla propria condizione, e non gli avrebbe permesso di dire cose simili davanti a lei.  
Remus aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse, confuso, prima di rispondere:  « Sì, hai ragione. »   
E Sirius, che stava rivolgendo di nuovo la propria attenzione a Lucretia, abbozzò un sorriso.   
  
  
  


x

  
  
  
Peter non aveva incontrato Remus.  
Sirius aveva impiegato alcuni minuti per riprendersi, sforzandosi di concentrare i propri occhi sulla gatta che aveva in grembo piuttosto che sulla ragazzina che gli sedeva di fianco, la cui voce dolce e al tempo stesso ironica raccontava aneddoti sulla propria famiglia.  
Alisia Prewett? Non si incastrava da nessuna parte nella sua cronologia originale, e non ricordava di aver incontrato nessuna come lei durante l’adolescenza. Gideon e Fabian – _gli altri Gideon e Fabian_ – non avevano mai accennato ad altri membri della famiglia, se non alla sorella minore, quella rompiscarole di Molly Weasley. E ora la stessa ragazza incontrata da Ollivander entrava in quello scompartimento proprio con Remus, che chiacchierava con lei come se già la conoscesse. Non poteva evitare di pensare che fosse strano. Per quanto ne sapeva, non aveva alterato in alcun modo la cronologia, dato che era rimasto attaccato alla gonna di Walburga fin quasi all’esaurimento per dare una possibilità a Regulus.  
Però, e se ne rese conto mentre il muso della bianca gatta si spingeva contro il palmo della sua mano, un moto di fusa in sottofondo, c’era stata la chiacchierata di fronte al negozio di bacchette, alcune settimane prima. Di certo non poteva aver stravolto così tanto le cose, ma se invece lo avesse fatto?  
_No, è assurdo._   
« Non so i vostri nomi » stava dicendo Alisia in quel preciso istante, destando nuovamente la sua attenzione.  « Io mi chiamo Alisia Prewett, ma il qui presente Remus ve l’ha già detto. »   
« E Alisia ha appena detto il mio nome » rise questi, aggiungendo:  « Remus Lupin, piacere. »   
« James Potter » si presentò James, tutto sorridente.  « Al vostro servizio. »   
_Sempre il solito,_ pensò Sirius. Quando lo aveva visto alla stazione con i signori Potter, gli si era spezzato il cuore; era così lontano dagli eventi della prima guerra contro Voldemort, ancora ignaro di ciò che sarebbe accaduto a tutti loro. E Lily, poi, si disse mentre questa si presentava, facendo palesemente finta che James non esistesse e aggiungendo una presentazione anche per Snape, che ostentava un’indifferenza davvero spiacevole, era la Lily che aveva amato tanto suo figlio da sacrificare la propria vita pur di proteggerlo. La stessa Lily fiera e ostinata che ora stava scambiando due parole con Remus, un giovane e bisognoso Moony.  
Un miagolio di protesta gli ricordò che qualcuno reclamava le sue carezze, così Sirius fece dei grattini dietro alle orecchie del gatto, che emise delle fusa soddisfatte. Di punto in bianco, Alisia allungò una mano e sfiorò il dorso della sua; quel gesto tanto inatteso lo fece trasalire.   
« Ti ho spaventato? » scherzò Alisia, notando la sua reazione.  
Sirius sbuffò, facendo il finto offeso.  « Credi che possa spaventarmi per così poco? »   
« Chi lo sa » ricevette in risposta.  « In ogni caso, non sappiamo ancora il tuo nome. »   
Sirius la fissò senza capire, poi si accorse che era l’unico a non essersi presentato.  « Sirius Black. »   
« _Black?_ Questo spiega perché hai detto che tutti nella tua famiglia sono stati a Serpeverde » disse James con una smorfia.  « Fai parte di una delle famiglie Purosangue più razziste della Gran Bretagna. Non vorrei essere nei tuoi panni. »   
« Beh, sì, non ho una mamma che fa comparire conigli e arcobaleni dal camino » commentò Sirius con sarcasmo.  
Alisia rise, una risata chiara ma non troppo forte. Il gatto – si chiamava Lucretia, giusto? – si agitò sotto la sua mano e Sirius curvò le labbra verso l’alto, istintivamente.  
Cronologia originale o meno, quella tipa non era poi così male. Di certo, era cento volte meglio di quel ratto schifoso di Peter.  
Passarono il resto del viaggio a parlare del più e del meno e, a differenza di quanto accaduto in originale, Lily e Severus non fuggirono dal loro scompartimento, ma chiacchierarono con tutti mettendo da parte le acredini iniziali; il giovane Snape, soprattutto, parve eliminare l’invisibile palo nel culo con cui solitamente girava concedendosi una discussione animata con Remus riguardo le future lezioni di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.  
Per quanto riguardava Sirius, questi si sforzò di scherzare con James come ai vecchi tempi, seppur avvertendo dentro di sé una nota di disagio che non gli era congeniale, perennemente afflitto dai ricordi e da una visione di James molto più adulta e spericolata.  
Poco prima che il treno arrivasse a destinazione, le ragazze andarono in uno dei bagni per cambiarsi, lasciando loro lo scompartimento per fare altrettanto. Erano tutti molto silenziosi quando Lily e Alisia tornarono, e Sirius si rese conto che Remus era via via più nervoso col passare dei minuti; nervosismo che aumentò quando il treno si fermò. Anche Alisia, notò di sfuggita, era tesa, sebbene cercasse di nasconderlo giocherellando distrattamente con la catenina che aveva al collo, gli occhi chiari puntati verso James senza realmente vederlo.  
Il piccolo Potter, per contro, era totalmente eccitato: aveva aiutato tutti a prendere i propri bagagli, afferrando il proprio per ultimo con l’aiuto di Remus, e parlava con Sirius di quanto sarebbe stato grandioso se avesse rotto la tradizione e, a differenza degli altri Black, fosse finito a Grifondoro.   
« Che smacco sarebbe per i tuoi genitori, vero? » disse James mentre scendevano dal treno, il sole oramai scomparso per lasciare posto al buio e la voce di Rubeus Hagrid che richiamava gli studenti del primo anno verso di lui, la lanterna che teneva in mano che dondolava a ogni suo movimento.   
« A mia madre potrebbe venire un infarto » rispose Sirius, ben sapendo che non le sarebbe venuto un bel niente; sua madre sarebbe vissuta abbastanza da vederlo adulto e lanciargli addosso ogni sorta di insulto per ricordargli che grande disonore stesse recando alla casata dei Black.  
Lasciarono le proprie cose dove Hagrid indicò e lo seguirono fino alle sponde del Lago Nero, dove varie barche li attendevano per portarli verso lo sfarzoso castello di Hogwarts. Solo agli studenti del primo anno era consentito dirigersi verso l’entrata del castello a bordo delle imbarcazioni, tutti gli altri si sarebbero dovuti accontentare delle carrozze trainate dai Thestral; se doveva scegliere, Sirius preferiva la barca, anche se la prima volta aveva dovuto sorbirsi Peter che vomitava l’anima in un angolo lontano da tutti, con Remus che gli batteva una mano sulla schiena per dargli un sollievo che di certo non meritava. Mentre si sedeva accanto a James, Sirius si rese conto che non aveva ancora visto Peter. Una volta che fossero giunti a destinazione, avrebbe dovuto dare un’occhiata ai ragazzini che li attorniavano; non voleva perderlo d’occhio, anche se era solo un piccolo e innocente idiota.  
Quando anche Remus e Alisia si sistemarono alle loro spalle, la barca iniziò a muoversi, seguendo le altre; il bagliore tenue della luna e le luci delle lanterne illuminavano le onde che s’infrangevano dolcemente contro le imbarcazioni, l’aria fredda della sera che accarezzava i loro volti ansiosi.  
Sirius lanciò un’occhiata dietro di sé per studiare la situazione e notò che Alisia aveva chiuso gli occhi, l’espressione del viso che esprimeva malessere. Anche Remus sembrò accorgersene.   
« Stai bene? » domandò questi preoccupato, posandole una mano sulla spalla.  
La ragazzina sollevò le palpebre e annuì, sforzandosi di sorridere.  « Credo di non apprezzare questo mezzo di trasporto. »   
« Sono sicuro che manchi poco all’arrivo » intervenne Sirius, ricordando quanto in realtà fosse breve il viaggio in barca.  
Gli occhi di Alisia, la cui differenza di colore lo colpì per l’ennesima volta, si posarono su di lui, speranzosi.  « Speriamo che sia così, allora. »   
« Fidati di me. Non sbaglio mai » disse il giovane Black, sogghignando.  
Un brusco movimento della barca impedì ad Alisia di rispondere subito, spingendola però a premersi una mano contro lo stomaco.  « Beh, lo vedremo. »   
Cinque minuti dopo, Lupin aiutò una barcollante Alisia a scendere dalla barca, un sollievo evidente negli occhi chiari.  
Sirius le regalò un sorrisetto che non lasciava adito a interpretazioni.  
Attraversarono i giardini esterni fino ad arrivare all’ingresso principale del castello, dove Hagrid li condusse con passo pesante, introducendoli in un’ampia sala dove svettava una bella scalinata di marmo antico. Salirono le scale parlottando ad alta voce, e Sirius ne approfittò per individuare Wormtail; questi era rannicchiato tra un giovane Avery e Mary Macdonald, i cui capelli di un bel castano chiaro cozzavano con quelli da topo del piccolo traditore. Come sempre, Peter tendeva a nascondersi piuttosto che a spiccare, con l’aria di chi aveva paura di essere deriso da un momento all’altro. Ora che sapeva la vera natura del ragazzino, quella farsa lo disgustò ulteriormente.   
« Ci siamo quasi! » disse James accanto a lui, avvistando la vicepreside sopra di loro, che teneva le mani giunte dietro la schiena e li scrutava con volto severo.  
Minerva McGonagall era giovane come la ricordava e altrettanto austera. Ringraziò Hagrid per averli accompagnati fin lì e pregò i nuovi studenti di seguirla. Alcune scale dopo e attraversata un’altra ampia sala, la professoressa di Trasfigurazione li condusse in una stanzetta minuscola, dove si assieparono in attesa di sentire ciò che aveva da dire.   
« Benvenuti a Hogwarts » disse la professoressa McGonagall.  « Il banchetto per l ’i nizio dell’anno scolastico avrà luogo tra breve, ma prima di prendere posto nella Sala Grande verrete smistati nei vostri dormitori. Lo Smistamento è una cerimonia molto importante perché, per tutto il tempo che passerete qui a Hogwarts, il vostro dormitorio sarà la vostra casa. » La donna fece una breve pausa, assicurandosi che ognuno di loro avesse assorbito le sue parole, poi proseguì spedita.  « I quattro dormitori si chiamano Grifondoro, Tassorosso, Corvonero e Serpeverde. Ciascuno ha la sua nobile storia e ciascuno ha sfornato maghi e streghe di prim’ordine. Per il tempo che resterete a Hogwarts, i trionfi che otterrete faranno vincere punti al vostro dormitorio, mentre ogni violazione delle regole gliene farà perdere. Alla fine dell’anno, il dormitorio che avrà totalizzato più punti verrà premiato con una coppa, il che costituisce un grande onore. Spero che ognuno di voi darà lustro al dormitorio cui verrà destinato. La Cerimonia dello Smistamento inizierà tra pochi minuti, davanti a tutti gli altri studenti. »   
Detto ciò, l’insegnante esaminò i loro volti, senza soffermarsi su nessuno in particolare. « Mentre aspettate, vi consiglio di rilassarvi. Tornerò tra poco, quando saremo pronti per la cerimonia. »   
Uscì dalla stanza, lasciandoli soli.  
James si guardò attorno, deluso.  « Pensavo ci portasse subito a fare lo Smistamento. »   
« A quanto ho sentito, lasciano sempre un paio di minuti ai primi anni mentre preparano la Sala Grande » rispose Sirius, tornando a squadrare Peter. Sentì Remus e Alisia parlare tra di loro e poi la voce di Lily unirsi alla conversazione; non aveva bisogno di girarsi per capire che Snivellus le era immancabilmente accanto.  
Neanche il Magiscotch poteva appiccicarsi a un oggetto con tanta ostinazione.   
« Dici che Alisia riuscirà a non finire a Serpeverde? » domandò James dopo qualche minuto, cogliendolo alla sprovvista.   
« Perché? »   
« Sembra simpatica. Mi dispiacerebbe dover smettere di parlare con lei, ma sai, i Serpeverde si rivelano sempre tutti poco raccomandabili… »   
Sirius abbaiò una risata.  « Sotto quelle graziose spoglie si nasconde una delle peggiori streghe oscure della storia! » lo prese in giro.   
« Andiamo, non scherzo! » ribatté James, scompigliandosi i capelli già disordinati.  « Scommetto che anche tra i tuoi parenti ci sono ragazze belle ma dedite alle Arti Oscure! »   
« Sono troppo pazze per essere considerate belle, James » replicò Sirius con sincero disgusto, pensando inevitabilmente a Bellatrix.  
La McGonagall tornò in quel momento.   
« Possiamo procedere. Mettetevi in fila e seguitemi. »   
James si mise immediatamente dietro di lui, mentre Sirius si ritrovò davanti Lily, che a propria volta aveva davanti Severus, poi Alisia e infine Remus. Peter era da qualche parte più avanti, probabilmente, ma a quel punto non aveva importanza.  
Attraversarono di nuovo la precedente sala e superarono un paio di doppie porte, entrando nella Sala Grande.  
Magnifica come la ricordava, il soffitto era un cielo coperto di nuvole e candele che fluttuavano sopra le loro teste, proiettando una luce soffusa sulla sala, dove anche le grandi torce ai muri contribuivano a scacciare l’oscurità. Molti dei ragazzini sussurrarono meravigliati, camminando goffamente tra i tavoli occupati dagli studenti più grandi, che sbirciavano i loro volti con disinteressata curiosità.  
La professoressa McGonagall, silenziosa come un gatto, collocò il noto sgabello di fronte a tutti loro, posandovi poi sopra il vecchio cappello parlante, cui i secoli si mostravano tutti sulla sua stoffa logora e rattoppata. Fu questione di un attimo, prima che il cappello iniziasse a cantare una filastrocca, perdendo l’attenzione del giovane Sirius, che preferì studiare i pochi studenti che riusciva a intravedere, scorgendo al tavolo di Serpeverde sua cugina Narcissa e il futuro marito, Lucius Malfoy. Erano rispettivamente al sesto e settimo anno, quindi se Merlino voleva non avrebbe dovuto avere a che fare con loro; ricordava a malapena i pochi tentativi fatti dalla cugina per intavolare una qualche misera conversazione con lui, tutti falliti quando le aveva sputato in faccia quanto lo schifassero le sue convinzioni. Delle sorelle Black, era colei che lo preoccupava meno, ma di sicuro era da tenere d’occhio, visto l’uomo a cui si accompagnava.  
Quando la filastrocca finì, Minerva McGonagall tirò fuori un rotolo di pergamena e lo sollevò davanti a sé, afferrando successivamente con la mano libera il cappello parlante.   
« Quando chiamerò il vostro nome, voi metterete il cappello in testa e vi siederete sullo sgabello per essere smistati » disse.  « Avery, Robert! »   
_Ecco il primo Mangiamorte della lista,_ pensò Sirius, mentre un giovane Avery camminava pigramente verso la professoressa. Il cappello gli sfiorò a malapena la testa prima di gridare:  « SERPEVERDE! »   
Al tavolo della sua Casa scoppiò un applauso e Avery vi si diresse con un’espressione che si discostava da quella di un normale ragazzino di undici anni – d’altronde, non veniva da una famiglia di persone sane di mente.   
« Belvoir, Pandora! »   
Lisci capelli biondi e sguardo d’argento, Sirius riconobbe al volo la futura moglie del fondatore del _Cavillo_. Si muoveva con leggiadria, per nulla spaventata dalla prospettiva di essere collocata in un dormitorio pieno di sconosciuti.   
« CORVONERO! » fu la sentenza, e con un sorriso smagliante la ragazzina si unì ai propri compagni.   
« Black, Sirius! » chiamò la McGonagall.  
Totalmente a proprio agio, Sirius raggiunse lo sgabello e vi si sedette, lasciando che la professoressa gli calasse il vecchio cappello sulla testa, oscurandogli la visuale.   
« Bene, bene » disse il cappello, un misto di perplessità e stupore nella voce,  « devo dire che non mi è mai capitato niente di simile. Non ti ho mai smistato prima, eppure eccoci di nuovo qui. Vediamo… tanto talento e un’intelligenza piuttosto spiccata, oltre che un coraggio che pochi possiedono. Provi anche disprezzo per le regole, malgrado tu abbia una certa maturità interiore… Ah, sai bene dove vorrei collocarti. Tutta la tua famiglia è finita a Serpeverde, e anche tu hai caratteristiche che bene si sposerebbero coi valori di Salazar. Eppure, sento che non è ciò che vuoi. »   
« Sai bene dove collocarmi » ringhiò mentalmente Sirius.  « Lo hai visto. Quindi mettimi dove sono destinato a essere. »   
« Non Serpeverde, eh? E così sia: _GRIFONDORO!_ »   
Il giorno dopo gli sarebbero arrivate un paio di strilettere, ma avrebbe dato loro fuoco con piacere. Soddisfatto, Sirius scese dallo sgabello e si diresse baldanzoso al tavolo di Grifondoro, venendo accolto bonariamente dai suoi componenti; ignorò le occhiate di chi sapeva della sua famiglia ed era perplesso per quello Smistamento, e si mise a sedere, attendendo che gli altri venissero collocati come lui. Ci vollero altri dieci minuti, prima che la McGonagall chiamasse Lily.   
« Evans, Lily! »   
La ragazzina si sedette sullo sgabello con poche tracce di timore sul viso, proprio come la prima volta, e sempre come la prima volta il cappello ci mise qualche secondo a urlare:  « GRIFONDORO! » facendo nascere un evidente scontento nello sguardo di Severus Snape.  
Lily si sedette di fronte a Sirius ed evitò di guardarlo, torcendosi le dita come se essere a quel tavolo non fosse altro che un grosso errore.  
Vennero smistati altri otto ragazzini, di cui uno fu Xenophilius Lovegood, il già citato futuro marito di Pandora, nonché direttore del _Cavillo_ dopo Hogwarts. Era sempre stato strano – o svitato, a seconda di come la si volesse vedere – e Sirius non si stupì quando lo vide saltellare fino allo sgabello come se stesse andando a giocare coi suoi amichetti; riuscì a beccarsi un’occhiata fredda dalla McGonagall, che gli piantò il cappello sulla testa bionda con insolita impazienza. Sirius trattenne una risata quando, all’ennesimo:  « CORVONERO! », la vicepreside si lasciò scappare un sospiro di sollievo.  
Poi fu il turno di Moony: camminò in maniera goffa, il piccolo Lupo Mannaro, ma non inciampò nemmeno una volta; e quando mise il cappello, bastò un minuto perché questo urlasse:  « GRIFONDORO! » , portando accanto a Lily uno stanco ma estremamente sollevato Remus Lupin.  
L’unica differenza, notò Sirius mentre lo studiava, fu il cipiglio teso che assunse quando i suoi occhi cercarono la figura di Alisia, tradendo una preoccupazione che lo colse di sorpresa.   
« Macdonald, Mary! »   
Una bambina con le trecce castane e il viso paffuto si avviò intimorita verso lo sgabello, finendo per essere smistata anche lei a Grifondoro. Si sedette accanto a Sirius e salutò i suoi nuovi compagni di dormitorio. La ricordava bene, Mary: era una ragazzina timida e dolce e sempre pronta ad aiutare il prossimo, mettendo gli altri davanti a sé quando serviva. In futuro, quel gruppetto di idioti capitanato da Avery e Mulciber le avrebbe reso la vita un inferno. Mary, come Lily, era una Nata Babbana: lei era uno dei motivi per cui i Malandrini – James in testa – si erano arrogati il diritto di molestare molti degli studenti di Serpeverde.  
Irritato, Sirius ignorò lo smistamento di Macmillan Francis – andava da sé che sarebbe finito a Tassorosso – e si rimise sull’attenti quando venne chiamato un altro nome.   
« McKinnon, Marlene! »   
La zazzera di capelli color miele di Marlene spuntò tra i restanti bambini con un sussulto, poi la ragazzina sbucò fuori dal gruppo, mostrando quella che in futuro si sarebbe rivelata la sua prima ragazza, ma anche la vittima di uno sterminio. Sirius distolse lo sguardo mentre veniva smistata; era affezionato a lei, più di quanto ammettesse a se stesso, ed era sicuro che in quella vita non l’avrebbe toccata nemmeno con un dito.  
L’aveva amata, ferita e buttata via.  
Marlene non lo aveva mai perdonato, poi era morta con la sua famiglia per mano dei Mangiamorte. Certo, in quella nuova esistenza avrebbe potuto agire diversamente come amante, trattarla come avrebbe meritato, ma gli era difficile immaginare di riuscirci; i loro caratteri cozzavano tanto da impedire loro di comprendersi; grandioso tra le lenzuola, era fuor di dubbio, ma delirante nel mondo reale.   
« GRIFONDORO! » urlò il cappello e, quando Marlene andò a sedersi di fianco a Mary, Sirius fu l’unico a non congratularsi con lei.  
Non sopportava di vedere il sui viso, quelle sue guance coperte di lentiggini e gli occhi celesti.   
« Mulciber, Frederick! » e  « SERPEVERDE! » vennero esclamati a diversi secondi l’uno dall’altro, e un altro giovane Mangiamorte si unì ai propri compagni.  
Sirius stava iniziando ad annoiarsi; troppa gente e troppi nomi di cui non gli importava un accidente. Lo stomaco pretendeva di essere riempito, difatti iniziava a produrre suoni tutt’altro che confortanti. Il suo corpo da undicenne non era discreto come ricordava.  
Durante quelle divagazioni, sia Grifondoro che Tassorosso accolsero altri due ragazzi, scatenando cori di applausi dai tavoli delle due Case. Erano in quattordici ad attendere il proprio turno, ormai, e il prossimo a essere chiamato era quello che gli interessava più di tutti.   
« Pettigrew, Peter! »   
La prima volta, il cappello parlante aveva passato ben cinque minuti a valutare dove metterlo; Sirius all’epoca gli aveva domandato cosa fosse successo, ma Peter si era limitato a bofonchiare frasi prive di logica su un paio di Case che avrebbero fatto al caso suo, una delle quali non gli interessava.  
Ora era certo che l’altra Casa fosse Serpeverde.  
Non staccò gli occhi dalla faccia del piccolo ratto nemmeno per un attimo, memorizzando le espressioni che faceva mentre discuteva col vecchio cappello. I secondi divennero presto minuti, enfatizzati dal calo d’attenzione che colse gli studenti più grandi, le cui voci raddoppiarono di volume, coprendo qualsiasi altro suono. Sirius sentì a malapena Remus domandare qualcosa a Lily e Marlene, quando per gentile concessione il cappello parlante strillò:  « SERPEVERDE! » , sconvolgendolo.   
« Serpeverde? _Serpeverde?_ » latrò, senza badare a ciò che diceva.  « Mi sta prendendo in giro? »   
Cosa diavolo stava succedendo?   
« Lo conosci? » chiese Remus, che si era accorto del suo stato d’animo. Lily inviò a Sirius un’occhiata di sbieco, che il ragazzino non perse tempo a decifrare; i suoi giudizi su cosa fosse giusto pensare di Serpeverde poteva anche infilarseli su per il…   
« Più o meno » sbottò Sirius, scacciando dalla mente gli insulti che erano affiorati, le unghie conficcate nella carne.   
« Suppongo che d’ora in poi farai finta di non sapere chi è » borbottò Lily, lanciandogli quella frecciata con una precisione tale da far desiderare a Sirius di affatturarla. Per fortuna, il nome  « Potter, James » lo salvò dal beccarsi la detenzione il primo giorno a Hogwarts.  
Sarebbe stato un record, non ne dubitava.  
A differenza di Peter, James impiegò pochi istanti per farsi smistare, una velocità che poteva paragonarsi solo a quella con cui venivano smistati i componenti della famiglia Weasley. Grifondoro lo accolse con un applauso e James arrivò con aria trionfante, le braccia alzate e un sorriso arrogante sul volto di bambino.  
La rabbia di Sirius, che non poteva più tenere d’occhio Peter come pianificato, si attenuò debolmente a quella vista. L’affetto che provava per il giovane Potter era una delle poche cose in grado di tenerlo a freno, anche ora che non avevano consolidato la propria amicizia.   
« Prewett, Alisia! »   
Remus saltò da dove era seduto con una tale foga che per poco Sirius non sfoderò la bacchetta. Confuso, seguì lo sguardo dell ’amico e osservò mentre la McGonagall posava il cappello sulla testa corvina di Alisia, che chiuse gli occhi al contatto.  
D’impulso, Sirius si trovò a pregare affinché finisse ovunque, meno che a Serpeverde – non meritava di finire lì, aveva di Serpeverde tanto quanto lui aveva di Tassorosso; un bel niente, in pratica.  
Eppure, il destino volle diversamente.   
« SERPEVERDE! »   
  
  


x

  
  
  
_Non sta succedendo, non sta succedendo, non sta succedendo,_ ma Alisia era orripilata, mentre si dirigeva al tavolo dei Serpeverde e si sedeva meccanicamente accanto a Peter Pettigrew. Nessuno aveva applaudito con convinzione quando il cappello l ’ aveva collocata nella Casa degli ambiziosi, e molti di loro faticavano a celare l’evidente perplessità. ‘Una Prewett è riuscita a farsi smistare tra di noi?’ avevano detto le loro espressioni pochi istanti prima; a quel pensiero, Alisia si premurò di evitarle fissandosi le mani, che aveva posate in grembo nel vano tentativo di nascondere il tremore che ora le scuoteva a intermittenza. Gli occhi neri di Avery, puntati su di lei, non erano d’aiuto: bruciavano al punto che se avessero potuto le avrebbero bucato la testa. Alisia non aveva niente contro gli studenti di Serpeverde, il problema nasceva dal sapere chi frequentava la Casa in quel periodo e quali idee malsane bazzicavano nelle loro menti.  
Erano tanti piccoli Draco Malfoy, con la differenza che Draco sarebbe stato un codardo, mente gente come Avery e Mulciber si sarebbe sporcata volentieri le mani, non mettendo mai in dubbio i desideri e gli ordini di Lord Voldemort.  
Ragionavano con la propria testa traendone godimento.  
_Che situazione orrenda,_ pensò rabbiosamente Alisia, la mascella serrata.   
« Ehm, ciao » proferì una voce femminile, facendola tornare alla realtà. Una ragazzina minuta, dai lisci capelli d’ebano e un paio d’occhi del medesimo colore la scrutava dall’altra parte del tavolo, a sinistra rispetto a Avery, che sedeva di fronte ad Alisia.  
Era stata smistata prima di Remus, ma non le aveva prestato attenzione, poiché troppo occupata ad alleviare la tensione del Malandrino.   
« Piacere, io sono Andrea. Puoi chiamarmi Ann, se vuoi » si presentò la ragazza, tendendole la mano; Alisia spalancò un po’ gli occhi, sconcertata, prima di stringerla. La mano di Andrea era calda e asciutta e Alisia sperò che la sua non fosse tutta sudaticcia o la lista che comprendeva bruciare il cappello parlante e poi suicidarsi avrebbe avuto un’altra spiacevole aggiunta.   
« Piacere di conoscerti » si sforzò di dire, tirandosi indietro. La tensione si allentò, tenue.   
« Non vedo l’ora che la cena inizi » disse Ann con un sospiro, prendendosi l’onere di mandare avanti la conversazione.  « Oggi non ho mangiato nulla per il nervoso. »   
Alisia, che durante il viaggio in treno a stento era riuscita a mandar giù un paio di Cioccorane, si ritrovò a concordare.  « Anch’io. Anche se credo che lo Smistamento andrà per le lunghe. Manca ancora un sacco di gente. »   
Evan Rosier giunse al loro tavolo, salutò i suoi nuovi compagni e scivolò nel posto accanto a Avery, che guardava da Alisia ad Andrea in maniera irritante, mentre Peter, evidentemente in ascolto, allungò il collo per vedere a che punto fossero con lo Smistamento.  
Avevano appena finito di collocare una probabile parente di Rosier – Ophelia, stesso cognome, ma Corvonero – che la McGonagall si schiarì la voce e chiamò:  « Snape, Severus! »   
_Ottimo,_ pensò cupamente Alisia, girandosi per vedere la testa del piccolo pozionista sparire sotto al cappello parlante, _un altro simpaticone in arrivo._   
« Speriamo che non sia l’ennesimo Tassorosso » bofonchiò Avery, schifato.  « Ne ho visti anche troppi per oggi. »   
« Oh, tranquillo, Severus verrà da noi » rispose Alisia, badando bene a mantenere un tono neutro, il disagio sparito e sostituito da qualcos’altro di più freddo  – era forse l ’adulta dentro di lei a parlare, ora?   
Peter mugugnò una frase incomprensibile a bassa voce, mentre Avery inarcava un sopracciglio scuro.   
« Ammetto che non avrei scommesso un galeone su di te, Prewett; i miei genitori hanno sempre detto che la tua famiglia è come quella dei Weasley, tutti Grifondoro coraggiosi e arroganti. Ma dato che ora sei con noi, potrebbe anche darsi che tu abbia ragione. »   
Così piccoli, eppure così stronzi.  « Certo che ce l’ho. »   
« SERPEVERDE! » riecheggiò per la Sala Grande, ponendo fine alla discussione.  
La bocca di Severus era sollevata in un ghigno di soddisfazione, mentre raggiungeva il tavolo e si sedeva accanto ad Alisia; eppure, studiandolo meglio, non poté non notare l’occhiata che il giovane lanciò fugace al tavolo di Grifondoro, dove Lily sedeva circondata dai Malandrini, prima di stringere la mano a Avery, che lo accolse come non si era dato pena di fare con Alisia.  
Di sicuro lei e Avery non sarebbero diventati amici del cuore.   
« Quindi, alla fine, tua madre non aveva poi così torto » disse Severus, rivolgendole la parola. Gli occhi erano freddi, ma in misura minore rispetto a quella mattina. Pareva che l’essere diventati compagni di Casa – che, per inciso, era tutto meno che grandioso – l’avesse fatta rientrare nella sua possibile cerchia di amici, come se questo fattore li rendesse per forza simili.   
« Come ho detto, non sbaglia mai. Sarà il sangue italiano, chi lo sa… »   
« Italiano? Tua madre non è inglese? » domandò Severus, colto di sorpresa.   
« No, è nata e cresciuta in Italia, ma ha frequentato Hogwarts » rispose Alisia.   
« Raro avere maghi italiani a Hogwarts » intervenne Rosier, un paio di occhi azzurri calmi e ponderanti e ordinati capelli castani.  « Di solito tendono a iscriversi a Beauxbatons. »   
Alisia trattenne una risata.  « Mia madre in una scuola comandata da francesi? Mia nonna avrebbe preferito amputarle le mani per impedirle di impugnare la bacchetta, che mandarla a Beauxbatons. »   
Voleva bene a sua nonna, per carità, ma a volte era un po’ violenta.   
« Chissà come mai nessuno ama i francesi. » Il quesito fu sollevato da Andrea, che picchiettava le dita sul legno del tavolo.  « Okay, possono essere un tantino arroganti, ma non sono gli unici. I tedeschi per esempio non sono campioni di simpatia. »   
« Però hanno la possibilità di frequentare Durmstrang » sottolineò Severus,  « dove vengono insegnate le Arti Oscure. Ti danno una formazione più completa rispetto a Hogwarts. Almeno da quel punto di vista. »   
« Io non imparerei il tedesco solo per le lezioni di Arti Oscure » disse Andrea. Riuscì, con una sola affermazione, a concentrare tutta l’attenzione di Avery e Snape su di sé.  « Che c’è? »   
« Credo tu li abbia offesi » spiegò Alisia, con un sorrisetto, notando come le loro facce mostrassero un acuto disappunto.  
Intanto, Serpeverde ebbe un’altra aggiunta, Lucinda Talkalot, che si sedette accanto a Rosier mentre Peter ridacchiava. Era rimasto in ascolto per quasi tutto il tempo, seguendo da una parte lo Smistamento e dall’altra la loro conversazione, lasciando in Alisia una spiacevole sensazione. Quando il cappello l’aveva assegnato a Serpeverde, Alisia era rimasta scioccata. C’era stato un cambiamento, da qualche parte quel giorno, di cui lei stessa era stata la sicura fautrice; era rimasta vicino a Remus e legato con Lily, discusso con Severus e scambiato due parole con un Sirius curiosamente irrequieto, ma di Peter non v’era stata traccia fino a una decina di minuti addietro, quando era stato chiamato per essere smistato.  
Alisia lo studiò di nascosto.  
Sebbene in futuro sarebbe stato dipinto come un idiota persino dalla professoressa McGonagall, Alisia non dubitava che quella fosse una facciata. A Peter piaceva stare vicino alle persone attraenti e forti; in questo caso Sirius non c’era, ma evidentemente aveva trovato qualcun altro da seguire. Solo il tempo le avrebbe svelato chi fosse il nuovo migliore amico di Pettigrew.  
Amanda Wood fu l’ultima a essere smistata, finendo a Grifondoro.  
A quel punto, la professoressa McGonagall fece svanire lo sgabello e portò via il cappello parlante, lasciando che Albus Dumbledore si alzasse dal suo posto al tavolo delle autorità. Il preside di Hogwarts non era così vecchio né così giovane, ma aveva quella lunga barba d’argento che gli era caratteristica e degli intensi occhi azzurri, nascosti dietro lenti a mezzaluna la cui montatura d’oro scintillava, tenue, alla luce delle candele.  
Dumbledore aprì le braccia con un sorriso.  « Buonasera! Saluto gli studenti che sono tornati per un nuovo anno e do il benvenuto a coloro che si accingono ad affrontare questa avventura per la prima volta. A questi ultimi mi rivolgo in modo particolare per informarli che l’accesso alla foresta è proibito a tutti gli alunni con un po’ di senno. » Il preside fece una pausa, prima di proseguire.  « Ora, ho da fare un paio di annunci. Il nostro vecchio custode è appena andato in pensione, dopo anni di onorato servizio; il suo posto è ora occupato dal signor Argus Filch, che mi prega di informarvi che non sono ammessi schiamazzi nei corridoi e duelli di magia. Inoltre, anche quest’anno abbiamo un nuovo insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Diamo il benvenuto al professor Octavius Puckett, che ricoprirà questo ruolo per i mesi a venire! »   
L’uomo in questione si alzò dal proprio posto all’estremità del tavolo e si inchinò brevemente, prima di tornare a sedersi. Non era ben visibile dal tavolo di Serpeverde, quindi Alisia lo ignorò per tornare a guardare il vecchio preside, che si accinse a parlare delle selezioni per il Quidditch, evidentemente l’ultima informazione della serata.   
« Gira voce che abbiano lanciato una maledizione sulla cattedra di Difesa » disse Peter, a voce bassa ma abbastanza forte da poter essere udito da coloro che lo circondavano. Avery sbadigliò.  « Difficile non crederci, è da cinque anni che Hogwarts non ha un insegnante fisso per quella cattedra. »   
« L’ultimo è addirittura morto » rivelò Rosier, asciutto.  « Mangiato da un Lethifold questa estate, mentre era in vacanza all’estero. »   
« Posso depennare dalla mia lista personale la voce ‘Candidati come insegnante di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure dopo Hogwarts’, allora » borbottò Andrea, rabbrividendo. Alisia ridacchiò – quella ragazza si stava rivelando più simpatica del previsto.   
« E ora » proseguì Dumbledore con enfasi, canalizzando l’attenzione di tutti gli studenti su di lui,  « possiamo dare inizio al banchetto! »   
Un gesto delle sue mani e tutti e quattro i tavoli si riempirono di ogni genere di leccornia. I più giovani spalancarono gli occhi per la meraviglia, mentre i più grandi, abituati a quella visione, iniziarono a riempirsi i piatti in tutta calma.  
Mentre Alisia rifletteva su dove mettere le mani, i fantasmi del castello cominciarono a riversarsi nella Sala Grande, causando qualche strilletto ai nuovi arrivati. Il Barone Sanguinario, le cui catene sbattevano sfiorando a tratti le lastre di pietra del pavimento, si avvicinò ai nuovi Serpeverde per studiarli, mostrando un viso dalle fattezze dure e un’espressione glaciale che nulla aveva a che vedere con la sua condizione di fantasma; in vita, doveva essere stato tanto freddo e arrogante, quanto passionale e disperato.  
Alisia non aveva scordato le vicende con la Dama Grigia, Helena Corvonero.  
Rigida, lo osservò superarli e attraversare il muro alle spalle di Avery e Rosier, abbandonando la sala senza proferir parola.   
« Quello era il fantasma della nostra Casa » li informò uno studente più grande, che aveva la spilla da Prefetto appuntata sul davanti della divisa. Era seduto a qualche posto da Andrea.  « Il Barone Sanguinario. Non parla molto e non apprezza che gli si rivolga la parola. Imparerete presto a non prestargli attenzione. »   
« Basta che non mi passi attraverso » scherzò Peter, riuscendo a far ridere persino Avery.  
Severus si limitò a roteare gli occhi e a riempirsi il piatto, e Alisia seguì il suo esempio.  
Mangiarono chiacchierando del più e del meno, formando i primi legami di amicizia. Alisia si ritrovò ad apprezzare particolarmente Andrea, il cui carattere ironico e sagace si amalgamava perfettamente al suo, e notò quanto Peter andasse d’accordo con Avery, rendendosi conto che non era la prima volta che parlavano. Dopo un po’ scoprì che si erano conosciuti sul treno e avevano condiviso lo stesso scompartimento assieme a Mulciber. Avery raccontò in tono disgustato che con loro sul treno c’erano anche un paio di Tassorosso, il che a suo dire spiegava come mai li avesse trovati così insulsi. Alisia pensò che se quei due non fossero finiti a Tassorosso ma a Serpeverde, Avery li avrebbe trovati estremamente simpatici.  
Dopo cena,  Marcus Fawley, il Prefetto che aveva raccontato loro del Barone Sanguinario, radunò tutti gli studenti Serpeverde del primo anno e li condusse nei sotterranei. Alisia notò con sorpresa come Lucius Malfoy, che era un Prefetto del settimo anno, non si fosse visto da nessuna parte; eppure, nei ricordi di Snape non solo si era preoccupato di accogliere tutti i nuovi Serpeverde, ma aveva persino fatto amicizia col giovane pozionista. Quella sera, tuttavia, non lo aveva intravisto che di sfuggita e non si era seduto di certo vicino a loro. Era cambiato altro, quel giorno?  
Andrea fece qualche battuta su quanto fosse deprimente avere il dormitorio vicino alle vecchie prigioni del castello e Alisia non poté darle torto, finendo col mettere da parte i dubbi che la stavano attanagliando. Avrebbe avuto tempo per pensarci, più di quanto sarebbe stato necessario.  
Davanti al muro che celava il passaggio segreto che conduceva ai dormitori, il Prefetto si fermò e spiegò loro che era necessaria una parola d’ordine per accedervi. Per le prime due settimane, sarebbe stata _‘Ad maiora’_.  
I dormitori di Serpeverde non erano malaccio. Forse un po’ troppo freddi e austeri, con tutto quel bianco e argento alle pareti e gli stendardi d’un verde brillante che vi erano appesi, le poltrone e i divani neri e i tappeti tanto eleganti da aver paura di calpestarli. Grandi finestre davano sul Lago Nero, ma a quell’ora della sera non si vedeva granché fuori, tuttavia da esse irradiava una particolare luce smeraldina. Arazzi coprivano alcune pareti, narrando storie sconosciute e antiche. C’erano anche un paio di dipinti raffiguranti scene di combattimento piuttosto violente, i cui abitanti si fermarono giusto il tempo di dare loro il benvenuto, prima di riprendere a infilzare i propri nemici con spade e lance ricoperte di sangue.   
« Molto barbaro » affermò Leandra Burke, un’altra studentessa del primo anno, con cui Alisia non aveva ancora parlato, mentre superavano i due quadri.  
Un enorme camino in marmo, infine, completava la sala, abbellito da tanti orpelli inutili e su cui svettava l'effige di un enorme serpente, simbolo della Casa e dei suoi abitanti.  
Davanti a un paio di porte, il Prefetto Fawley li fece fermare.  « La porta a sinistra conduce al dormitorio dei ragazzi, mentre quella a destra al dormitorio delle ragazze. L’accesso a quest’ultimo è proibito ai ragazzi – e nel caso voleste tentare, la porta si trasformerà in modo da impedirvi di oltrepassarla. Vi avverto perché l’anno scorso un paio di primini tentarono l’impresa e finirono a gambe all’aria. » Molti risero di quell’aneddoto.  « Le vostre stanze saranno contrassegnate coi vostri nomi e al loro interno troverete i vostri effetti personali, oltre agli orari delle lezioni. Ogni stanza è dotata di un bagno, che dividerete coi vostri compagni. Vi consiglio di andare a dormire presto, il primo giorno di lezioni è sempre molto stressante. »   
Ciò detto, fece loro cenno di andare, e i ragazzi e le ragazze si divisero, augurandosi prima la buonanotte. Alisia e Andrea seguirono le loro compagne scambiandosi una breve occhiata.  
La loro stanza era ampia, calda e accogliente. I letti a baldacchino, le cui enormi tende verde smeraldo le adornavano eleganti, erano abbastanza grandi e morbidi, e Alisia crollò sul proprio con l’orario tra le mani e Lucretia – che doveva essere rimasta nei dormitori per tutta la serata – acciambellata in un angolo, ascoltando Andrea scambiare due parole con Lucinda Talkalot e l’altra Serpeverde del gruppetto, Ester Flint. Lucinda era una bionda dai capelli corti e lisci e gli occhi castani, mentre Ester era una brunetta bassa e paffuta dai grandi occhi verdi.  
Leandra Burke, invece, che stava visionando come Alisia l’orario delle lezioni, aveva i capelli biondo cenere e occhi grigio-azzurri, piccoli ma belli; li muoveva man mano che scorreva la lista, corrugando di tanto in tanto la fronte bassa. All’improvviso, gemette.   
« Abbiamo la prima lezione di Volo domani pomeriggio! »   
Ester si voltò a guardarla, perplessa.  « Davvero? »   
« Già! Io detesto le scope » confessò Leandra, sconsolata.   
« Paura di volare, Burke? » la provocò Lucinda, mano su un fianco e palese sfacciataggine.   
« Tu no? »   
« Mio padre mi ha già insegnato a volare. Credo che il prossimo anno tenterò le selezioni per la squadra di Quidditch » spiegò, sistemandosi una corta ciocca bionda dietro l’orecchio.  
Alisia fissò l’orario e ripensò a come sarebbe stato volare. Anche lei era stata su una scopa, quasi sempre sotto la supervisione di suo padre.  
Ripensando a lui, Alisia provò nostalgia. Così si disse che, appena possibile, gli avrebbe scritto.   
  
  
  


x

  
  
  
Dividere la stanza con James e Remus senza Peter tra i piedi si prospettava meglio di quanto avesse pronosticato inizialmente. Sirius si tolse di dosso la divisa e aprì il baule per recuperare il pigiama, che aveva sistemato in cima ai vestiti ripiegati la sera precedente sotto la supervisione di sua madre. Di norma, avrebbe lasciato fare quel lavoro a Kreacher, ma Walburga non si fidava abbastanza del proprio figlio da consentire all’elfo di restare da solo con lui – troppe volte Sirius l’aveva scacciato in malo modo o ingannato con scherzi dal ‘dubbio gusto’, facendolo uscire di testa e spingendo il resto degli abitanti di Grimmauld Place a sopportare le grida isteriche che erano scaturite dopo quegli eventi.  
Quando Kreacher dava di matto, anche Walburga lo seguiva a ruota.   
« Si può sapere quanti vestiti hai lì dentro? » chiese James sporgendosi per sbirciare all’interno del suo baule, un sopracciglio inarcato.  « Passeremo quasi tutto il nostro tempo in divisa! »   
« Mia madre ha trovato divertente farmelo riempire di cose inutili » rispose Sirius, richiudendo il baule e infilandosi i pantaloni bianchi del pigiama.  « Credimi, farò sparire magicamente la metà di questa roba entro la fine dell’anno. »   
Intanto che parlava, Remus uscì dal bagno col pigiama già indosso e si diresse verso il proprio letto; non sembrava di buon umore, in quel momento, tanto era moscio nel camminare.   
« Ehi, faccia da funerale » lo richiamò James, accorgendosi anche lui della tristezza dell’amico,  « stai pensando ancora ad Alisia? »   
« Già » borbottò Remus, sedendosi sul letto. Era un po’ più pallido rispetto a quando erano saliti in camera, gli occhi appena arrossati; evidenti macchie grigie li contornavano, peggiorando di molto il suo aspetto.   
« Secondo me è meglio se la lasci perdere » disse James, infilandosi tra le coperte, la fronte corrucciata.  « Ormai è andata. Non può venir nulla di buono da una che finisce tra i Serpeverde. »   
L’affermazione non doveva essere piaciuta a Remus, che ribatté:  « Alisia non è cattiva. »   
« Non ancora » rispose James, in modo tanto semplicistico da far ridere Sirius, che finì di abbottonarsi la camicia e si sfilò l’anello col simbolo dei Black che aveva al dito; lo ripose sul comodino, pensando che non lo gettava solo perché era un regalo dello zio Alphard, e tornò a guardare Remus, che intanto si era fatto di una leggera sfumatura di rosso.  
Prima che Sirius potesse dire la sua in merito, il giovane Lupin mormorò:  « Beh, per ora è mia amica, non mi interessa dove è stata smistata. »   
« Non venire da me quando ti pugnalerà alle spalle » disse James, scuotendo il capo.  
Dervasi Patil e Emmanuel Brown andarono a lavarsi i denti, lasciandoli completamente soli.  
Sirius si mise a letto.  « Posso dire la mia? »   
« Prego. »   
« Tutta la mia famiglia è finita a Serpeverde, ma ho un paio di parenti che non sono dei mostri. Strano da dire, ma è così. Magari Alisia è come loro; è finita tra le serpi, ma non lo è poi così tanto. E poi so riconoscere una pazza quando la vedo. Mia cugina Bellatrix è la donna meno raccomandabile che io conosca. »   
Alisia non gli aveva dato l’idea di essere cattiva, ma mostrava comportamenti che erano tipici dei due gemelli Prewett, che ricordava con molto affetto.  
Così come ricordava i loro corpi smembrati, le iridi vuote, il marchio oscuro in cielo – una firma colma di morte.  
Si rabbuiò, sentendo a stento Remus dirgli qualcosa, e annuì meccanicamente mentre i ricordi di quella notte svanivano tra tanti altri, nubi grigie di un futuro che doveva ancora verificarsi.   
La voce assonnata di James attirò la sua attenzione. « Io ci rinuncio. Pensatela come volete. Buonanotte, ragazzi. »   
Il giovane Potter si tolse gli occhiali e sparì sotto le coperte, imitato nervosamente da Remus.  
Sirius fissò i due ragazzini con amarezza e abbandonò la testa sul cuscino, gli occhi grigi persi in qualcosa che non c’era più.   
« Buonanotte. »


	5. CAPITOLO 4 - Sentire le voci non è mai un buon segno

2 settembre 1971

  
  
  
  
Il mattino dopo, Alisia entrò nella Sala Grande con Andrea accanto. Si erano svegliate molto presto entrambe, e di comune accordo si erano lavate ed erano salite per fare colazione, elettrizzate per l’imminente lezione di Incantesimi che si sarebbe tenuta quella mattina col professor Flitwick.  
La Sala Grande era un po’ vuota, fatta eccezione per alcuni studenti più grandi e i professori, che occupavano tutti il tavolo delle autorità. Appena le due ragazze si sedettero, davanti a loro comparvero alcune pietanze e una varietà interessante di bevande. Alisia prese una caraffa e si versò nel bicchiere quello che era chiaramente del succo di zucca, mentre Andrea prendeva qualche fetta di pane tostato e della marmellata di more.  
«Ti andrebbe di accompagnarmi alla Guferia? Vorrei mandare una lettera ai miei genitori» chiese Alisia, pensando alla busta sigillata che aveva riposto in borsa quella mattina. La notte precedente aveva passato un quarto d’ora a trascrivere su un foglio quanto era accaduto e in che Casa era stata smistata, lamentando il fatto che sua madre avrebbe pure potuto sbagliarsi, una volta nella vita. Era cosciente che suo padre leggendola si sarebbe fatto una grossa risata, per questo non aveva esitato a lamentarsi come una bambina piccola.  
«Certo. Dopo chiediamo al Prefetto dov’è, così dopo pranzo possiamo spedirla.»  
«Grazie, Ann.»  
Andrea le fece l’occhiolino. «Di cosa? Ah, c’è qualcuno che vorrebbe parlare con te.» E indicò alle sue spalle, addentando la propria fetta di pane e more.  
Alisia si voltò per trovare Remus in piedi a fissarla, le mani nelle tasche. Profonde occhiaie cerchiavano i suoi occhi verdi, vagamente assonnati, mentre la pelle estremamente pallida mostrava i segni di una febbre imminente. Malgrado d’aspetto non brillasse, lui le fece un sorriso caloroso.  
«Buongiorno. Posso sedermi qui un attimo?»  
«Certo, fai pure.» Remus scivolò accanto a lei senza esitare. «Ah, questa è la mia amica Andrea. Andrea, questo è Remus, ci siamo conosciuti questa estate, a Diagon Alley.»  
Andrea farfugliò qualcosa con la bocca piena, che sapeva tanto di _‘piacere di conoscerti, Remus’_ ma che suonò più o meno _‘piafere fi conoferti, Femus’_. La ragazza, rendendosene conto, mandò giù e reiterò: «Scusa, sono un’ingorda. Volevo dire che è un piacere conoscerti, Remus.»  
«Non ti preoccupare. Il piacere è anche mio» disse Remus, divertito. Poi si rivolse ad Alisia. «Ieri non abbiamo avuto modo di parlare, e tua madre ha dimostrato di avere ragione, quindi, beh… come ti senti?»  
«Stranamente a mio agio» disse Alisia, riflettendo. «Mi basterà stare il più lontano possibile da Avery e sarà grandioso, suppongo.» Alisia non cercò nemmeno di tenere per sé quell’affermazione, perché anche Andrea le aveva confessato, al mattino, che Avery non le piaceva per niente. Nel suo caso, ovviamente, l’antipatia era frutto delle affermazioni idiote del ragazzo.  
«Non lo conosco, però mi fido del tuo giudizio. In ogni caso, ieri James ha passato la serata a persuadermi di lasciarti perdere» raccontò il giovane Lupin, scuotendo la testa. «Mi ci è voluta tutta la pazienza del mondo per ignorarlo.»  
«Dubita di me?»  
«Credo dubiti di chiunque finisca a Serpeverde, Alisia» precisò Remus, paziente.  
«Questo James pensa che siamo tutti dei possibili maghi oscuri?» domandò Andrea, inserendosi nella conversazione. «Perché non è molto carino.»  
«L’odio reciproco tra Serpeverde e Grifondoro alimenta le sue convinzioni, ma magari tra un po’ di tempo cambierà idea. Per ora è normale che ragioni così» cercò di giustificarlo Remus, seppur con molta difficoltà; rispetto ai ragazzi della sua età mostrava una maturità insolita, che ad Alisia piaceva, inoltre era evidente che stesse sviluppando dell’affetto per James, segno che i Malandrini si sarebbero formati di lì a poco.  
«L’importante è che non cerchi di infilzarmi con una forchetta spacciandola per la spada di Godric Grifondoro e per me può pensare quello che vuole» disse infine Alisia, piegando un angolo delle labbra verso l’alto. Le dispiaceva che James non si fidasse più di lei, ma non si sarebbe tagliata le vene per questo.  
Remus la studiò, gli occhi verdi che si muovevano percorrendole il viso. «Se ti è di conforto, nemmeno Sirius crede che tu sia una brutta persona.»  
«Strano, pensavo che sarebbe stato il primo ad additarmi come tale» mormorò Alisia, sinceramente colpita. Il Sirius che era apparso tra i ricordi di Snape non combaciava perfettamente con quello che aveva conosciuto lei; era molto meno infantile e più sarcastico, oltre che poco propenso a parlare male dei Serpeverde, ma suppose che fosse solo una sua impressione.  
«Ha garantito per te dicendo che sa riconoscere una pazza quando la vede perché ha una cugina che lo è davvero» aggiunse Remus, alzandosi. «Ora credo che tornerò al mio tavolo, alcuni studenti più grandi non sembrano apprezzare la mia presenza qui. Ci vediamo a lezione, Alisia… Andrea.» Alisia lo guardò tornare al tavolo di Grifondoro, confusa, poi spostò gli occhi verso coloro a cui Remus aveva accennato prima di darsela a gambe.  
Capelli tanto chiari da sembrare bianchi e sguardo di ghiaccio erano le caratteristiche peculiari di un Malfoy. Lucius, spilla da Prefetto e contegno altezzoso, la stava fissando come se non apprezzasse ciò che vedeva. _Dulcis in fundo_ , anche colei che stava facendo colazione accanto a lui era intenta a lanciarle occhiate di puro disprezzo, e Alisia capì che quella era Narcissa Black.  
«Hai un fan club, Al» disse Andrea. Stava sorseggiando dal proprio bicchiere con espressione pensierosa. «Posso chiamarti ‘Al’? Forse è un po’ maschile come diminutivo, ma io lo adoro.»  
«Puoi chiamarmi Al, tranquilla» la rassicurò Alisia. «E… sì, a quanto pare ho un fan club. Dici che dovrei preoccuparmi?»  
«Io dico che è meglio non inimicarsi un Prefetto.»  
Severus e Lily attraversarono le porte della Sala Grande in quel preciso istante. Dall’espressione che contorceva il volto del ragazzo quando salutò l’amica per unirsi a loro, non dovevano aver avuto una piacevole conversazione. Alisia osservò mentre Lily si sedeva indispettita tra Remus e Marlene McKinnon, chiedendosi cosa fosse successo.  
«Avete litigato? Tu e Lily, intendo» indagò Alisia, mentre Severus infilzava malvolentieri una salsiccia. A quella domanda il ragazzino si rabbuiò ulteriormente, decidendo di rispondere con un ‘non sono affari tuoi’ che le confermò che sì, avevano litigato, e sì, certamente perché, proprio come quel testone di James, Severus aveva dei preconcetti enormi, ma sui Grifondoro.  
Finirono di fare colazione in silenzio; poco dopo, quando Marcus Fawley raggiunse il tavolo per colazione, gli chiesero dove si trovasse la Guferia, ricevendo una dettagliata ma chiara spiegazione. Soddisfatte, le ragazze – seguite da un irritato Severus Snape – si diressero verso l’aula di Incantesimi.  
La lezione non fu male.  
Il professor Flitwick, un signore dalle fattezze minuscole e l’aria allegra, si dilungò in una spiegazione teorica di come avrebbero svolto le sue prime lezioni, avvertendoli che il movimento della bacchetta era fondamentale per la buona riuscita di un incantesimo. Dopo un’ora, divisa tra l’ignorare James Potter, che la spiava diffidente credendo di non esser visto, e la lettura del primo capitolo del manuale di Incantesimi, Alisia si disse abbastanza certa di poter andare bene in quella materia. Quando aveva ottenuto la propria bacchetta si era esercitata molto, pur col limite di non poter lanciare nessun incantesimo, ma sperava che almeno i suoi movimenti risultassero corretti.  
«Ci ha già assegnato un tema per domani!» si lamentò Andrea a fine lezione, riponendo le proprie cose mentre Alisia finiva di rileggere il paragrafo sull’incantesimo _Alohomora_. «Spero che almeno a Trasfigurazione ci risparmino.»  
«Si chiama scuola, Linton» si intromise Mulciber, che occupava con Peter il banco davanti al loro, «o credi forse di essere qui solo per ascoltare ciò che dice il professore?»  
«Bella precisazione, Mulciber, ma se avessi voluto il tuo parere mi sarei rivolta a te. E comunque sì, so cos’è una scuola, grazie tante» borbottò Andrea, irritata. «Ma è il primo giorno e già ci stanno dando dei temi!» Mulciber reagì con un verso di scherno e tornò a occuparsi di ciò che stava facendo.  
Alisia chiuse il manuale di Incantesimi con un colpo secco. «Vedi il lato positivo: non è un intero rotolo di pergamena.»  
«Non è che mi daresti una mano?» la pregò Andrea, fingendosi disperata. «Cinquecento parole sono sicuramente troppe!»  
«Inizio a capire perché sei finita a Serpeverde» scherzò Alisia, infilando la penna d’oca e gli appunti in fondo alla propria cartella, poi si alzò, mettendosela in spalla. «E la risposta è no, non ti aiuterò. So come finiscono queste cose: dai una mano e si prenderanno tutto il braccio.»  
«Io partirei da un dito» mugugnò l’amica, delusa. «Poi magari la volta successiva passerei a un altro dito ancora, ma il braccio verrebbe molto dopo.»  
«Oh, andiamo!» Alisia scoppiò a ridere e si coprì la bocca con una mano, un tic che aveva sempre avuto, sin da piccola – ma si trattava di una bambina di un’altra vita, un altro tempo. Colta da un improvviso tremore, la ragazzina si portò le dita alla tempia, un velo di ricordi ad annebbiarle lo sguardo.  
 _Un_ _’altalena, una spiaggia al tramonto, un paio di mani chiuse attorno al suo collo._  
« _Perché non muori? MUORI!»_  
«Al?»  
Alisia sussultò, tornando al presente. Andrea la stava guardando, spaesata, come in attesa. «Hai detto qualcosa?»  
Andrea esitò. «Volevo sapere cosa ne pensi di Flitwick... Sei sicura di stare bene?» domandò poi, incerta.  
«Sì.» _Come una che ha rivissuto uno strangolamento._ «Sì, solo... ho solo avuto un capogiro; forse avrei dovuto assumere più zuccheri stamattina.»  
La voce di quella persona le riecheggiava nelle orecchie, violenta, e Alisia si chiese perché quella parte di Alice fosse sbucata fuori così, dal nulla, per un banalissimo gesto. Come se coprirsi la bocca fosse significativo. E, in fondo, lo poteva essere davvero, per Alice. Ma per Alisia, tutto ciò, che significava?  
Nel tentativo di ricomporsi, la piccola Prewett non riuscì a scrollarsi di dosso la strana sensazione che qualcuno stesse osservando ogni sua mossa; perplessa e un poco raggelata, si voltò per vedere James abbassare improvvisamente gli occhi nocciola, fissato a sua volta da un Sirius dall’aria scocciata. Remus, che si era fatto loro vicino, riservò ad Alisia un’occhiata di scuse, ben cosciente di cosa passasse per la testa del giovane Potter.  
Troppo nervosa per reagire, Alisia scelse di non dire nulla e incitare Andrea a sbrigarsi, o altrimenti avrebbero fatto tardi a Trasfigurazione e lei non ne aveva nessuna intenzione.  
  
  
  
  


x

  
  
  
  
  
«Potresti almeno evitare di fissarla come se stesse per maledirci tutti da un momento all’altro?» Remus era visibilmente irritato e molto più stanco di quanto già non fosse durante Incantesimi.  
Nella serra numero due, una giovanissima professoressa Sprout stava mostrando agli studenti di Grifondoro e Corvonero decine diverse di funghi magici e velenosi, elencandone in determinati casi gli usi medicinali.  
Sirius, che era in piedi tra i suoi due amici, contò che quella doveva essere già la quarta volta che parlavano di Alisia Prewett – tutto perché James non poteva accettare che una persona che gli piaceva potesse essere un Serpeverde, coadiuvato poi dal fatto che Remus, al contrario, si era intestardito a difendere l’onore dell’amica.  
«Non ci riesco!» sibilò James, un broncio a stento trattenuto. «Prima l’ho vista parlare con quel Mulciber, a Incantesimi!»  
«Veramente non ci stava parlando lei, ma Andrea» lo corresse Remus, infastidito. «E nessuna delle due sembrava trovarlo simpatico.»  
«Andrea? La chiami per nome?» James era scioccato. «Sei un Grifondoro, Remus! Non trarrai niente di buono da un’amicizia con un Serpeverde!»  
Lily, che era accanto a Mary, riuscì a udire quella frase. Purtroppo. «Perché non la finisci di dire idiozie, Potter?» lo rimbeccò la Evans, sottovoce. «Pensa piuttosto a seguire la lezione, o ci sottrarranno dei punti per colpa tua!»  
Com’era d’altronde già accaduto all’inizio di Erbologia, dato che Dervasi Patil aveva avuto la geniale idea di distrarsi per guardare incantato Marlene, finendo con l’inciampare addosso a Bernadette Tokins, una delle compagne di stanza di Lily. Cinque punti in meno dopo, Corvonero si era guadagnata invece ben dieci punti grazie a Ophelia Rosier.  
«Quant’è antipatica» ebbe a dire James, cercando di farsi sentire solo da Sirius e Remus. «Nessuno ha toccato il suo adorato Severus, quindi perché non si fa gli affari suoi?»  
«Per lo stesso motivo per cui io non mi faccio i miei, James» ribatté Remus, ormai stufo. «Lily ha ragione. Seguiamo la lezione, è meglio.»  
 _Grazie, Merlino!_ , fu l’unico pensiero che Sirius riuscì a formulare mentre la professoressa Sprout faceva vedere loro un enorme fungo violaceo, in grado di tener paralizzata una persona per ben ventiquattr’ore dopo l’ingerimento. Erbologia non era una delle sue materie preferite, ma ricordava di esserci alquanto portato, per quanto maneggiare piante potenzialmente assassine non fosse di certo tra i suoi hobby.  
James punzecchiò un fungo con la punta di un dito, opportunamente coperto dal guanto da lavoro, e d’improvviso se ne uscì con un: «E in ogni caso, tu la difendi solo perché hai una cotta per lei!» che fece sbiancare Remus.  
Tenendo conto che la luna piena in arrivo aveva già contribuito a renderlo bianco come un cencio, Sirius trovò divertente veder diventare la sua pelle ancora più pallida. «Amico, di norma dopo affermazioni del genere la gente normale arrossisce.»  
«Non sei divertente, Sirius» borbottò Remus, a disagio. Poi si rivolse a James. «Non ho una cotta per Alisia!»  
«Non ti credo!»  
Sirius perse l’ultimo briciolo di pazienza che gli era rimasto. «Per tutti i troll, la smettete di litigare per quella ragazza?»  
«Non stiamo litigando!»  
«Di sicuro non per lei» aggiunse James, offeso. «Ho ben altri gusti, _io_.»  
Naturalmente sottolineò l’ultima parola, guadagnandosi l’ostilità immediata di Remus.  
Il resto della lezione Sirius lo passò ascoltando i due rimbeccarsi l’un l’altro, chiedendosi come fosse potuto accadere; al loro primo vero anno non avevano avuto una discussione che fosse una, andando talmente d’accordo da diventare inseparabili. Le cose non erano poi così diverse, ma il _fattore_ Alisia, aggiunto alla mancanza di Peter, scombinava metà delle dinamiche di gruppo. Peggio ancora, azzardarsi a litigare con James avrebbe protratto la discussione per settimane, conoscendolo, e affermare di ritenere Alisia diversa rispetto alla media dei Serpeverde comuni gli aveva già fatto meritare un triste ‘sei pazzo, amico’.  
Ed era il motivo per cui Sirius, le donne, non le amava per niente.  
Neanche quelle di undici anni.  
  
  
  
  


x

  
  
  
  
  
Alisia amava terribilmente Trasfigurazione.  
La materia, come aveva tenuto a sottolineare la professoressa McGonagall nella sua introduzione, non solo era difficile, ma anche pericolosa. Senza la concentrazione necessaria v’era il rischio di fare del male a se stessi e agli altri, quindi aveva chiesto a tutti la massima attenzione, dopodiché aveva trasformato un tavolo in un piccolo porcellino. Il resto della lezione li aveva poi coinvolti nella lettura del primo capitolo del manuale di Trasfigurazione, com’era già accaduto durante Incantesimi. Con somma delusione di Andrea, alla fine la McGonagall assegnò loro la scrittura di un tema sull’incantesimo _Reparifarge_ , in quanto era una buona base da cui cominciare.  
Quando uscirono dall’aula per andare a pranzo e videro le clessidre delle Case, appresero con soddisfazione che Serpeverde era in testa, seguita da Tassorosso, Corvonero e Grifondoro.  
«Oh, Morgana!» esclamò Andrea saltellando. «Siamo già in testa ed è solo il primo giorno!»  
Attraversando le doppie porte con un breve cenno di saluto al Prefetto Fawley, che stava discutendo con Lucius Malfoy, Alisia si limitò a rispondere: «Speriamo che sia così ancora per molto.»  
«Oh, aspetta Erbologia e vedrai! I miei genitori hanno un emporio e si occupano di erbe officinali, trattano tutti i tipi di piante e funghi possibili, molti li importano dall’estero, anche se abbiamo le nostre serre» spiegò Andrea, sedendosi al tavolo di Serpeverde. Di fronte a loro c’erano Leandra e Ester, che avevano già iniziato a mangiare. «Darò il massimo, lì!»  
«Quindi mi stai dicendo che ti guadagnerai un sacco di punti alla prossima lezione?» azzardò Alisia, divertita. «Buon per noi, ma non contare su di me, invece. Io farò schifo, non mi piacciono le piante, troppe… robe strane.» Rabbrividì. «No, non fa per me.»  
Alisia fece finta di sistemarsi la gonna per poter sbirciare al tavolo di Grifondoro, il tempo necessario per individuare i Malandrini e Lily. Come sospettava, questi e Lily sedevano molto lontani gli uni dagli altri, e l’unico a creare una connessione fra di loro era Remus, che sedeva tra lei e James. Sirius, i cui arruffati capelli neri gli coprivano a tratti gli occhi grigi, stava ridendo di qualcosa con Potter; era una risata molto simile a un _latrato_.  
Durante la notte precedente, Alisia si era messa in testa di diventare un Animagus.  
Sapeva che poteva essere pericoloso senza la supervisione di un mago esperto in Trasfigurazione, ma voleva avere una sorta di vantaggio per il futuro, sia in caso di pericolo, sia per cogliere di sorpresa eventuali nemici. L’unico inconveniente sarebbe stata la forma, perché diventare un’orca assassina per esempio non le sarebbe stato di alcuna utilità. Un Patronus corporeo, si era detta poi, avrebbe potuto fornirle un indizio; sfortunatamente, erano tutte pratiche molto difficili per un’undicenne, e se nel caso della forma Animagus ci sarebbe voluta parecchia pazienza, per il Patronus era un altro paio di maniche: era un incantesimo difficilissimo persino per un mago adulto.  
Alisia rimuginò sulla propria situazione per tutto il pranzo, e anche dopo, quando lei e Andrea corsero alla Guferia per inviare la lettera ai suoi genitori, prima di recarsi a Erbologia. E qui, dopo aver valutato che la metà dei funghi lì esposti le procuravano un’orticaria visiva istantanea, e dopo aver visto fin troppi occhietti spuntare da piante che nulla possedevano di bello, anche solo pensare di poter amare quella materia era troppo, per lei.  
Ovviamente, Andrea ci si trovava bene, lì dentro: si era messa a commentare ogni fungo chiedendosi cosa sarebbe successo se li avesse bolliti in svariati modi, aveva chiesto più volte alla professoressa Sprout informazioni concernenti l’uso in tisane del sonno, ed era riuscita nel tentativo di far guadagnare a Serpeverde una trentina di punti rispondendo correttamente ad alcune domande, tanto che persino Avery se n’era stato in religioso silenzio, chiaramente soddisfatto che la loro Casa guadagnasse così tanti punti.  
«Avevi ragione, sei una forza» disse Alisia mentre lasciavano le serre.  
«Te l’avevo detto, sono un’esperta in materia» si vantò Andrea, camminando compiaciuta davanti a lei.  
Mancavano ancora una decina di minuti all’inizio di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, quindi se la presero comoda, chiacchierando del più e del meno. Molti studenti, come loro, erano diretti alle rispettive lezioni, e i fantasmi circolavano tranquillamente porgendo i propri saluti a chi conoscevano.  
Dopo aver attraversato la piazza principale e l’ingresso del castello, le due ragazze si infilarono in un ampio corridoio tappezzato di quadri, dove finirono per scontrarsi con James e Sirius. O meglio, fu James ad andare a sbattere contro Andrea, ricordando ad Alisia gli scontri avuti quell’estate con gli altri due Malandrini. Il fatto che quella dinamica si fosse ripetuta per ben tre volte la inquietò non poco, ma si limitò a osservare Andrea e James a terra, coi libri sparsi attorno a loro, mentre Sirius si passava una mano sulla faccia, a stento trattenendo un sorriso.  
Remus arrivò un attimo dopo, trafelato.  
«Non ci posso credere…» mormorò. «Sirius, dimmi che è stato un incidente.»  
L’interpellato mise subito le mani avanti. «Non chiedermelo, James è solo corso fuori dall’aula di Trasfigurazione, io l’ho seguito fin qui e ho trovato questa situazione. Alisia può testimoniare» disse, lanciandole uno sguardo significativo.  
 _Ti prego, dì che non l’ha fatto di proposito,_ urlava.  
«Ehm, sì, penso sia stato un incidente. Credo non guardasse dove andava» disse in fretta Alisia, ricambiando l’occhiata di Sirius con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
James, dal pavimento, non era dello stesso parere. «Vedevo benissimo dove andavo» disse.  
«Oh, allora non sei cieco, sei solo idiota» constatò Andrea, mentre Alisia allungava una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.  
«Perché non mi sorprende?» sussurrò Lily, avvicinandosi al gruppetto che si era formato. Guardò i tre Malandrini con rabbia e si rivolse gentilmente ad Andrea. «Mi dispiace per come si è comportato, ma ti assicuro che non tutti i Grifondoro sono come Potter.»  
Intanto, gli altri studenti passavano loro accanto ridendo, e Alisia sentì chiaramente Avery dire che gente come Potter non meritava di essere Purosangue; quelle parole vennero colte anche da Sirius, che si voltò quanto bastava per fulminare il Serpeverde ed emettere un ringhio basso, che tanto aveva di canino da sorprenderla. Severus si fermò a guardare la scena con palese disgusto, alle spalle Mary Macdonald e Marlene McKinnon. Rosier diede giusto una sbirciata, scosse la testa, e passò oltre.  
 _Bel primo giorno di scuola,_ pensò Alisia, imbarazzata.  
Se era iniziata così, chissà come sarebbe stata la settimana dopo.  
  
  
  
  


x

  
  
  
  
  
_La prossima volta che James si comporterà da idiota non starò zitta, che a Remus piaccia o no,_ fu quello che pensò Alisia entrando nell’aula di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure con Andrea. Il ragazzino non solo non si era scusato, ma da immaturo quale era si era alzato con l’aiuto di Sirius e se n’era andato via urlando che doveva correre a lezione. E infatti eccolo lì, seduto in uno dei primi banchi con Sirius, parlando come se niente fosse accaduto. Quando il giovane Black la vide, bacchetta alla mano, la sua espressione improvvisamente cambiò, e Alisia poté intravedere in quelle iridi grigie il sincero dispiacere che provava per la situazione.  
 _Non è da lui,_ ma Alisia represse di nuovo quel pensiero.  
Molti dei banchi erano già occupati, quindi, piuttosto che con Andrea, Alisia fu costretta a sedersi con Peter, che le rivolse un saluto molto allegro.  
L’aula era piena quando il professor Puckett fece il suo ingresso, augurando il buon pomeriggio alla classe in attesa. L’uomo, che non doveva avere più di quarant’anni, aveva varie cicatrici sul volto, la cui pelle scura le metteva in risalto. La mascella era grossa, gli occhi della giusta misura e argentei quanto i capelli. Posò la borsa sulla cattedra assieme a un paio di libri, uno dei quali era il volume dato in dotazione agli studenti del primo anno.  
Successivamente, si schiarì la voce e prese un gessetto. «Buon pomeriggio, ragazzi. Io sono il professor Octavius Puckett.» Trascrisse il proprio nome sulla lavagna, in una calligrafia minuscola e tondeggiante. «Vi insegnerò Difesa contro le Arti Oscure per i prossimi sette anni, sempre che io sopravviva all’anno corrente» aggiunse, scatenando qualche risata. «Come credo abbiate appreso, Difesa è una materia che a Hogwarts viene trattata in maniera assai discontinua, con enorme dispiacere del professor Dumbledore.»  
Ripose il gessetto e si voltò a guardarli, studiandoli uno ad uno. «In questa classe, non verranno trattate le Arti Oscure, ma si imparerà a difendersi da esse. Non vi aspettate però grandi cose dalle lezioni del primo anno, poiché la pratica vera ed essenziale partirà davvero dal prossimo e non è detto, ripeto, che io ci sarò. Motivo per cui cercherò di darvi delle basi solide. Prendete il libro e andate a pagina 22, capitolo 3. Oggi vi insegnerò l’incantesimo Scintille Rosse, la cui formula è _Periculum!_ »  
Passarono la lezione non solo a leggere, ma anche a esercitarsi nel lancio dell’incantesimo. Il movimento da fare con la bacchetta era abbastanza semplice, ed essendosi esercitata molto durante le ultime due settimane di agosto con Gideon, Alisia fu la terza a riuscire a lanciarlo perfettamente.  
I primi furono Sirius e Severus, particolare che non la stupì – d’altronde, più di una volta in futuro avrebbero dimostrato di saperci fare.  
«Bravissima, signorina Prewett. Dieci punti per Serpeverde. Se non sbaglio, lei è la cugina degli Auror Gideon e Fabian Prewett, giusto?» domandò il professor Puckett, mentre i residui dell’incantesimo Scintille Rosse svanivano sopra le loro teste. Alisia annuì, abbassando la bacchetta. Soddisfatto della risposta, il professore le diede una pacca sulla spalla e la incitò a rilanciare l’incantesimo più volte, come aveva fatto con Sirius e Severus, e continuò a girare tra gli studenti per correggerli o congratularsi, a seconda dei casi.  
La lezione, a detta di Alisia, finì troppo presto, ma quasi tutti uscirono felici dall’aula di Difesa, poiché erano riusciti a padroneggiare l’incantesimo nell’arco di una sola lezione.  
«È molto facile, ci riuscirebbe anche un bambino privo di bacchetta» aveva commentato Severus, troncando sul colpo l’entusiasmo di Peter – ma in generale, di chiunque.  
«Grazie, averti attorno fa molto bene all’autostima, _Sev_ » lo schernì Alisia, e Severus non riuscì a dissimulare l’imbarazzo, che gli colorò anche le guance.  
La lezione di Volo si sarebbe svolta giù al campo, appena più avanti del cortile della scuola e molto più vicino alla foresta proibita, anche in quel caso in accoppiata con gli studenti di Grifondoro. Quando raggiunsero il luogo della lezione, i ragazzi trovarono allineati al centro del campo ben venti manici di scopa, dieci per i Serpeverde e dieci per i Grifondoro. Di fronte alle due file ben predisposte, Madama Hooch, l’insegnante di Volo, li attendeva impaziente.  
«Benvenuti alla vostra prima lezione di Volo. Mettetevi tutti alla sinistra della vostra scopa, per cortesia» li incitò sbrigativa, e tutti eseguirono muovendosi un po’ goffamente.  
Gli alunni erano molto nervosi: Leandra guardava con orrore il manico di scopa, dopo aver passato tutta la giornata a parlare di quanto le sarebbe piaciuto non partecipare a quella lezione. Peter non era di umore migliore, ed era chiaro preferisse tenere i piedi ben piantati sul terreno piuttosto che su per aria, un po’ come Andrea, che borbottava sottovoce dell’inutilità di quella lezione. Poi c’era gente come James Potter, che già si vantava di poter volare perfettamente, perché a casa aveva sempre volato, sin da piccolo.  
Non fosse stato il padre di Harry, Alisia l’avrebbe preso volentieri a calci nel sedere.  
«Stendete la mano destra sopra la vostra scopa» disse Madama Hooch, una volta accertatasi che tutti fossero in posizione, «e dite: ‘Su!’»  
«SU!»  
La scopa di Alisia scattò verso l’alto e lei l’afferrò agilmente. Se l’aspettava, avendo già confidenza col volo, e si lasciò andare a un lento sospiro di sollievo. Si guardò attorno e notò che per gli altri le cose non stavano andando altrettanto bene.  
Mentre la scopa si era sollevata subito sia per James che per Marlene e Lucinda, le altre non ne volevano sapere, rigirandosi sul terreno o non muovendosi proprio, come nel caso di Leandra. Sirius invece si prese il suo tempo, sbadigliando annoiato quando infine anche la sua scopa gli balzò in mano.  
«Io non ci riesco!» si lamentò qualcuno che Alisia non riuscì a identificare in mezzo alla mole di lamentele che cominciò a levarsi, costringendo Madama Hooch a intervenire in più casi. Era evidente che non tutti fossero portati per il volo e alla fine della lezione, poco meno di un’ora dopo, la stragrande maggioranza dei ragazzi era distrutta dalla fatica.  
«Non siamo neanche riusciti ad arrivare a come posizionarci per bene sulla scopa» disse Andrea mortificata quella sera a cena, di fronte alle facce irritate di Snape e Rosier.  
Loro due erano risultati tra i peggiori a lezione, e ora stavano immusoniti a riempirsi i piatti di cibo. Madama Hooch si era lasciata scappare un commento riguardante il fatto che fosse la prima volta che le capitava che un’intera classe non riuscisse a far sollevare un banalissimo manico di scopa.  
«Di sicuro questo primo anno non darà giocatori di Quidditch a Serpeverde in futuro» disse Lucinda, che seduta tra Rosier ed Ester appariva moderatamente appagata.  
«Come se mi importasse di far parte della squadra» bofonchiò Rosier, infilandosi una patata lessa in bocca.  
«E a te, Alisia?» chiese Lucinda, girandosi nella sua direzione. «Oltre a me sei stata l’unica a proseguire con l’esercizio, tra i Serpeverde, e non sembravi malaccio. Non era la prima volta, vero?»  
«No. Mio padre giocava come Cacciatore per Grifondoro, da giovane, così, quando sono stata abbastanza grande da poter stare in sella a una scopa, mi ha insegnato.»  
Le era sempre piaciuto volare, sin da piccola, e le altezze non erano mai state un problema. Sua mamma però non aveva mai amato vederla in sella a una scopa, temendo che si rompesse il collo in qualche sventurato incidente, per questo Dorian Prewett aveva provveduto a insegnarle di nascosto, beffandosi delle angosce della moglie. Doveva essere un atteggiamento tipico dei Prewett, l’infischiarsene delle preoccupazioni altrui, perché Gideon e Fabian agivano allo stesso modo, facendo impazzire Molly.  
La sua risposta piacque a Lucinda, in ogni caso. «Credo dovresti provare a fare le selezioni, l’anno prossimo. Se hai del talento, meglio sfruttarlo.»  
«Ci penserò.»  
Finì prima degli altri di mangiare e si alzò, usando come scusa l’aver bisogno di controllare un paio di libri in biblioteca; inoltre, spiegò a una perplessa Andrea, _adorava_ le biblioteche. Voleva dare un’occhiata veloce prima che scattasse il coprifuoco. Salutò i ragazzi, prese le proprie cose e uscì rapidamente dalla Sala Grande, ripensando alle indicazioni che le aveva dato Severus quel pomeriggio quando, sentendo che ci era già stato, aveva chiesto dove fosse. Salì le scale fino al terzo piano – sperando non le giocassero il brutto scherzo di muoversi all’improvviso – e imboccò il corridoio per la biblioteca. La trovò abbastanza facilmente, per fortuna, e quando entrò non riuscì a non sgranare gli occhi, scioccata.  
Era enorme e piena di libri.  
 _Era piena di libri!_  
Quanto potevano conciliarsi l’amore per la lettura e una eventuale carriera da giocatrice di Quidditch? Nel suo caso, certamente le due cose avrebbero convissuto senza particolari problemi, ma di fronte a un posto del genere c’era il rischio che non uscisse più da quelle quattro mura per un bel po’ di tempo.  
Riprendendosi, salutò cordialmente la bibliotecaria, la cui targhetta appuntata al petto riportava il nome ‘Rosmary Singh’, e cercò immediatamente i volumi che le interessavano, passando dalla sezione dedicata alla Trasfigurazione a quella dedicata a Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. Trascorse la mezz’ora successiva a studiare quanto trovava sugli Animagus, prendendo appunti su un’agendina, un occhio ai testi e l’altro all’orologio appeso alle spalle della signorina Singh, che la controllava di tanto in tanto per assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto. Uscì dalla biblioteca solo quando questa chiuse, ripromettendosi di tornarci non appena avesse avuto tempo, e con un nuovo problema a cui pensare.  
Come diavolo avrebbe fatto a procurarsi la foglia di Mandragola?  
  
  
  
  
  


x

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
«Per fortuna domani abbiamo solo il tema di Incantesimi» stava dicendo in quel momento James, tirando fuori piuma d’oca e calamaio, un bel rotolo di pergamena già collocato davanti a sé. Sirius quel tema l’aveva già fatto poco prima di cena, non sprecando tempo ad aprire il manuale di Incantesimi.  
James non se n’era nemmeno accorto, tant’è che quando gliel’aveva detto si era lasciato sfuggire un’imprecazione – se c’era una cosa che non gli piaceva, quella era restare indietro. Ora Sirius se ne stava stravaccato sul divano, osservando le fiamme che si levavano nel camino della sala comune, danzando quiete. Tra quelle braci sarebbe apparso così tante volte per vedere Harry, in futuro…  
Sorrise istintivamente a quel ricordo, pensando a quanto il piccolo avrebbe preso dai suoi genitori. Sarebbe stato meraviglioso vederlo di nuovo nascere, tenerlo tra le braccia, e forse finalmente vederlo crescere, dal principio, fin quanto non fosse giunto il tempo per lui di frequentare Hogwarts. Picchiettò ritmicamente le dita sul bracciolo della poltrona e cercò di trattenere uno sbadiglio, senza successo. Pensò anche a Regulus, da solo a Grimmauld Place con quei pazzi dei suoi genitori, e l’unica amicizia rimastagli era un elfo domestico a cui era stato fatto il lavaggio del cervello per tanti di quegli anni che non si sarebbe stupito se un giorno gli fosse balenata per la testa l’idea di proporsi come Mangiamorte a Voldemort in persona. A quel punto, si sarebbe trovato pronto per decapitarlo, alla maniera della cara zia Elladora; neppure Walburga Black avrebbe avuto nulla in contrario, se l’avesse messa a quel modo. _Le tradizioni sono pur sempre tradizioni,_ soleva dire suo padre di quando in quando, indicando le teste d’elfo appese alle pareti della casa, un’altra dimostrazione del cattivo gusto della famiglia Black. Da piccolo gli incubi erano pieni di quelle maledette teste.  
Sirius scosse il capo, scacciando quelle immagini, di malumore. Concentrò ogni pensiero su James, che stava chino a scrivere, e vide il futuro orribile che li attendeva, ma anche la nostalgia per ciò che sarebbe stato. _Questa volta,_ si disse deciso, _non lascerò Harry senza un padre. Salverò James, anche a costo di morire un’altra volta._ Tornare indietro e morire per il suo figlioccio non lo spaventava. Era stato veloce, la prima volta, tanto da non lasciare tracce di paura dentro di lui. Quanto male gli avrebbe recato ripetere l’esperienza?  
 _La morte non è un gioco, signor Black._  
Sirius sobbalzò. Uno dei ceppi sul fuoco si spaccò, lanciando scintille luminose tutt’attorno a sé. Il rumore della punta della piuma di James sul foglio ruvido della pergamena era l’unico suono a colmare il silenzio della stanza, sommato al leggero brusio creato dalle voci dei pochi rimasti fuori dai letti a quell’ora tarda della notte.  
Confuso, Sirius cercò di rilassarsi contro lo schienale del divano, ma la voce della Morte gli rimbombava nella testa senza lasciarlo, un freddo promemoria dell’accordo stretto quasi dodici anni prima.  
Era orribile: la Morte poteva comunicare con lui.  
«Perfetto» ringhiò, la mascella serrata. «Davvero perfetto.»  
 _Sentire le voci non è mai un buon segno. Anche se sai da chi proviene la voce che hai appena udito._  
«Sirius, posso chiederti una cosa?» James si era voltato, la piuma ferma a mezz’aria, e lo fissava. Sirius si riscosse e annuì, teso. «Non voglio farti arrabbiare un’altra volta, ma… sì, insomma, credi davvero che non tutti i Serpeverde siano vili e disonesti?»  
Era innocente come domanda, anche furba, perché non citava direttamente colei a cui si riferiva.  
A James, Alisia era piaciuta sin dal primo istante, mentre non lo interessava la sorte di Snape; fin lì non c’era stato nulla di strano, ma anzi un lieto ripetersi dell’inimicizia tra i due ragazzi, quindi Sirius non se n’era preoccupato più di quanto non fosse necessario; era lo scontro tra immaturità e istinto a fottere James con Alisia perché, per quanto fosse radicata in lui la convinzione che Serpeverde equivalesse al male assoluto, l’istinto gli diceva che con Alisia quell’equazione era illogica.  
A Sirius lo diceva la famiglia da cui lei proveniva, null’altro.  
Così, il giovane Black pensò a una risposta convincente. «Sai, una delle mie cugine è davvero una brava persona. Buona, a differenza delle sue sorelle, tanto che mi sono chiesto come abbia fatto a diventare quella che è oggi. Era stata collocata a Serpeverde anche lei, ma tralasciando l’orgoglio tipico di noi Black, della casa in cui era stata smistata non aveva il benché minimo tratto» o meglio, uno c’era, ma Sirius lo tenne per sé. «Mia madre ha provveduto a incenerirla dal nostro albero genealogico non appena è scappata con un Nato Babbano. Non vedeva l’ora di trovare una scusa, perché Andromeda disprezza coloro che discriminano in base al sangue.»  
«Tu dici che Alisia è un’eccezione come lei?»  
«Sì. E poi è una Prewett, e i Prewett sono delle bravissime persone, lo sai.»  
«Sì, mamma e papà dicono lo stesso» mormorò James, soprappensiero. Alla fine, scosse il capo e tornò a scrivere, ponendo fine a quell’assurda conversazione, ma lasciando Sirius a riflettere su Alisia.  
Non voleva pensare troppo a lei, ma era inevitabile.  
 _Non si colloca da nessuna parte._  
Ci avrebbe dovuto pensare lui, in un modo o nell’altro.


	6. CAPITOLO 5 - Di pregiudizi e passaggi segreti per Hogsmeade

23 ottobre 1971

  
  
  
  
Era trascorso più di un mese dall’inizio della scuola e Alisia e i suoi compagni avevano dovuto destreggiarsi tra una lezione e l’altra, imparando ogni giorno qualcosa di nuovo. Per esempio, Alisia aveva scoperto di riuscire ad amare Storia della Magia, ma solo ignorando del tutto l’esistenza del professor Binns, che con la sua litania poteva spingere un qualsiasi alunno con tanta voglia di vivere a considerare l’ignobile pratica del suicidio. Studiare da sola ignorandolo era una buona idea, che fino a quel momento aveva dato i suoi frutti durante i compiti in classe. Peggio era andata a Pozioni, dove aveva scoperto con amara sorpresa che le ci sarebbe voluta più della buona volontà per ottenere dei voti decenti; dove un compito in classe la salvava, la creazione di una pozione fallimentare le meritava un sorriso di compatimento da parte del professor Slughorn, che nel frattempo aveva già adocchiato coloro che invece lo colpivano di più, come Lily e Severus, entrambi eccellenti pozionisti malgrado la giovane età e già invitati a partecipare alle riunioni pomeridiane del suo club, che si tenevano nei fine settimana. Come quel sabato, che vide Severus lasciare la sala comune di Serpeverde in direzione dell’ufficio del professore di Pozioni, con l’aria di chi aveva di meglio da fare che stare appresso a un _vecchio rimbambito_ , come lo aveva apostrofato una volta Avery.  
Alisia guardò la porta della sala comune che si richiudeva, mentre alcuni studenti più grandi parlavano della notte di Halloween e del banchetto speciale previsto per quella serata. Mancava qualche giorno, ma erano tutti in fermento, quindi doveva essere qualcosa di grandioso. Persino Peeves girava per i corridoi cantando a squarciagola di zucche e vampiri, irritando chiunque gli stesse vicino. Sconsolata, Alisia prese l’agendina e rilesse gli appunti che aveva accumulato dopo intere ore passate in biblioteca. La parola _‘Mandragola’_ era stata cerchiata più di una volta per esasperazione e, ogniqualvolta intravedeva una di quelle piante e le loro foglie nelle serre durante Erbologia, il nervoso aumentava. Purtroppo le lezioni sulle Mandragole erano riservate al secondo anno, ma anche in quel caso nulla le garantiva di potersi procurare una foglia senza insospettire la professoressa Sprout. Aveva un’altra opzione, e al pensiero gli occhi si spostarono su Andrea, che stava giocando a gobbiglie con Ester in un angolo della sala comune.  
I suoi genitori lavoravano con molte piante magiche. Andrea, quando casualmente le aveva chiesto se avessero persino le Mandragole, le aveva detto che ne coltivavano in enormi quantità, e che le foglie erano tra le più vendute del negozio.  
Il problema era che, per quanto ne sapeva dalle ricerche fatte in quelle settimane, le foglie venivano usate principalmente per la creazione di antidoti. Chiederle una foglia avrebbe significato inventarsi una balla, o peggio dirle la verità. L’alternativa – che l’avrebbe portata a violare un paio delle regole della scuola – era rubare dalle scorte del professor Slughorn, _e Merlino se ci aveva pensato_ , all’ennesima pessima figura durante Pozioni. Lui era bravo, nulla da eccepire, ma gli sguardi di compassione che le mandava erano capaci di istigare all’uso delle Maledizioni senza Perdono.  
«Quindi la Prewett è un topo di biblioteca, eh?»  
La voce boriosa di Avery, sbucata dal nulla e simile a un sibilo, le fece chiudere di botto l’agendina. Alisia si voltò, irritata. «Che vuoi?»  
«Scusa, ti ho per caso offesa?» ribatté lui, facendo il giro del divano per sedersi vicino a lei. I capelli di Avery erano scuri tanto quanto i suoi occhi, e la pelle diafana rendeva l’effetto chiaro-scuro maggiore.  
Serrando le dita attorno al piccolo quaderno, Alisia scrollò le spalle. «Può darsi.»  
«Beh, non sono venuto qui per esserti simpatico» convenne lui. «Volevo solo un favore, dato che a quanto pare nessuno qui ha intenzione di darmi retta, nemmeno Mulciber.»  
«Che favore?»  
Avery aspettò un momento, prima di parlare, la voce un po’ più bassa. «Ho bisogno di una mano con Trasfigurazione.»  
Alisia lo guardò interdetta. «Hai bisogno… di una mano?»  
«Sì, ho bisogno di una mano» ringhiò Avery, scocciato. «O non te l’avrei chiesto, Prewett. Sei intelligente, anche per essere figlia di traditori del loro sangue.»  
«Wow, come sei tenero» lo derise Alisia, insensibile. «Hai paura di andare male al prossimo compito e cerchi l’aiuto di chi credi inferiore? In effetti, la McGonagall ti ha dato un brutto voto nell’ultimo test, no? O è la pratica che ti spaventa? Nemmeno in quella hai fatto progressi» aggiunse, acida.  
Solitamente era dolce come il miele, ma quel ragazzino era capace, il novanta per cento delle volte, di tirarle fuori ogni granello di malignità repressa. Era in situazioni del genere che si sentiva molto Serpeverde e decisamente poco Grifondoro. Figurarsi Tassorosso.  
Gli occhi di Avery si assottigliarono. «Sì, sono messo male. Ma credimi, compenso in altre materie.»  
Le Arti Oscure, ovviamente, erano sottintese. Paparino doveva avergli insegnato una cosetta o due. «Okay, quindi che vuoi che faccia? Che ti dia qualche dritta?»  
«Dei nostri, sei la migliore in Trasfigurazione. Ti chiedo solo di aiutarmi a capire come usare certi incantesimi, nulla più. Per la parte teorica posso sforzarmi, una volta capita quella pratica.»  
Alisia era piena di cose da fare, che non riguardavano solo la foglia di Mandragola, ma anche una certa visita alla Stanza delle Necessità. Aiutare un futuro Mangiamorte a diventare più bravo in Trasfigurazione non le pareva, sul momento, un’ottima idea, ma rifiutare le avrebbe garantito ogni sorta di vendetta da parte di Avery. Il piccolo, giovane Robert poteva accettare un rifiuto da parte di gente come Mulciber e Rosier, che rispettava e considerava come dei fratelli sin da prima di Hogwarts, ma per lui Alisia era solo un insetto da poter schiacciare alla prima occasione. La tollerava soltanto perché, da quando si conoscevano, non gli aveva mai fatto capire cosa pensasse della purezza del sangue, oltre al fatto che si guardava bene dal stargli in mezzo alle scatole.  
Non si piacevano, stavano lontani l’uno dall’altra e andava bene così.  
Roteando gli occhi, Alisia sbuffò e prese una decisione. Se ne sarebbe pentita amaramente. «Ricevuto. Dimmi quando vuoi iniziare a fare pratica, e mi trovi qui.»  
Avery era molto più che soddisfatto. Si alzò. «Domani dopo pranzo, Prewett.»  
Dopodiché, se ne tornò da dove era venuto.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


x

  
  
  


24 ottobre 1971

  
  
  
  
  
«La professoressa McGonagall mi ha dato il permesso di usare la vecchia aula di Trasfigurazione per esercitarmi» disse Alisia a un Avery che si guardava interrogativamente attorno. Erano al secondo piano, nel pieno del pomeriggio, come concordato il giorno precedente.  
Avevano lasciato insieme la Sala Grande dopo pranzo, attirando le occhiate di un ben più che perplesso Mulciber, e persino di Severus e Rosier, che ormai Alisia chiamava Evan perché, per qualche arcano motivo, lui detestava essere chiamato per cognome, ritenendolo apparentemente stupido. Sebbene anche quel ragazzino la inquietasse, chi era lei per opporsi? Perlomeno, l’aiutava a dimenticare che sarebbe stato uno dei fedelissimi di Lord Voldemort.  
«Non ha fatto domande?» si interessò Avery, fermandosi tra due banchi vuoti coperti di polvere e ragnatele, gli occhi che li scrutavano privi di emozioni.  
Era davvero un ragazzino di undici anni? «Sì, ma le ho detto che avevi bisogno di aiuto e ha concordato. Però dice che possiamo usarla solo per un paio d’ore nei fine settimana e dopo le lezioni.»  
Avery, che le aveva dato le spalle da quando era entrato con lei nella stanza, si voltò finalmente a guardarla, l’espressione indecifrabile. C’era un serpente dietro a quegli occhi, ma Alisia non si sarebbe lasciata stritolare, per quanto subdolo potesse essere.  
«Perché non iniziamo dalle basi?» azzardò Alisia, posando sul banco che aveva accanto il manuale di Trasfigurazione, assieme ad alcuni vecchi oggetti che la professoressa le aveva dato in prestito per gli esercizi. «Puoi farmi vedere il movimento che compi con la bacchetta quando esegui l’incantesimo _Reparifarge?_ »  
Avery tirò fuori la bacchetta ed eseguì con precisione quanto chiesto. Non commise alcun errore, come si aspettava. Lui abbassò il braccio e la guardò come a dire ‘E quindi?’.  
«Il movimento lo esegui bene, ma è nel lancio che scatta il problema. Ora prenderò questo cubo di legno» e glielo mostrò, «e cercherò di trasformarlo in un ago, tu dovrai riportare il cubo al suo stato originale.»  
Alisia posò l’oggetto sul banco e, muovendo la bacchetta, sussurrò: « _Acutus._ »  
Nel giro di pochissimi secondi, il cubo divenne un lucente ago verde. Avery si avvicinò per guardarlo meglio, lanciando ad Alisia una breve occhiata, e senza esitazioni puntò la bacchetta e disse: « _Reparifarge._ »  
L'ago si mosse di un millimetro, ma non accadde altro.  
«Ci deve essere un problema di concentrazione, come dice la professoressa…»  
«La concentrazione non c’entra, Prewett, altrimenti farei schifo anche in Difesa» ribatté Avery, caustico. «Mentre tu non prenderesti voti così bassi a Incantesimi.»  
Questa faceva male.  
Dopo una partenza da potersi ritenere decente, Alisia aveva cominciato ad avere qualche difficoltà a Incantesimi, senza capire dove fosse il problema. Principalmente, diceva il professor Flitwick, era la fretta a impedirle di eseguire ogni incanto nella maniera corretta; dove Difesa contro le Arti Oscure richiedeva spesso velocità e istinto, Incantesimi necessitava di quell’attimo in più di ispirazione, la chiamava lui.  
«Okay, allora diciamo che, nel tuo caso, manchi di immaginazione?»  
«Immaginazione?» ripeté Avery, scettico.  
Alisia annuì. «Immaginazione. Quella che a me manca in Pozioni. Magari quando lanci l’incantesimo non badi all’aspetto che l’oggetto avrà quando lo esegui, quindi quello non cambia né torna al suo stato originale.» Si mordicchiò il labbro, riflettendo meglio sulle proprie parole; non voleva confonderlo. «Quando trasformo qualcosa, prima immagino come sarà. Voglio che l'ago sia rosso? Lo immaginerò di quel colore e, una volta eseguita la trasfigurazione, questo diventerà rosso. L'ago che ho creato ora è verde, perché l’ho immaginato del colore della nostra Casa.»  
«E se non fosse l’immaginazione a mancarmi?» Avery agitò la bacchetta, irrequieto.  
Alisia inclinò la testa. «Allora significherebbe che fai schifo in Trasfigurazione e potrai dire addio alla materia dopo il quinto anno.»  
Si beccò un’occhiataccia. «Non posso permettermi di non prendere un G.U.F.O. in Trasfigurazione. Mio padre non ne sarebbe contento» rivelò, una strana emozione a percorrergli la voce arrogante.  
Fuori dall’aula, le grida degli studenti che passavano davanti alla porta erano allegre, schiamazzanti, contrastando con la freddezza che era calata su di loro a quelle parole. Alisia non sapeva molto della famiglia di Avery, se non che suo padre era stato a scuola col Signore Oscuro abbastanza da diventare uno dei suoi primi seguaci. Essere figlio di un uomo simile non poteva che essere frustrante e creare aspettative che non si potevano disattendere. Una fitta di compassione le attanagliò il petto, ma durò un istante.  
«Beh, a quanto pare sono qui per impedirlo, e in ogni caso questo è il primo anno, non il quinto» disse Alisia, sfiorando l'ago con le dita. «Perché non riprovi? Usa l’immaginazione e vediamo.»  
Avery, la cui espressione non mostrava altro che dubbio, spostò gli occhi da lei all'ago, prima di convincersi e sollevare la bacchetta. Attese più di quanto non avesse fatto precedentemente, per poi ripetere: « _Reparifarge!_ »  
Questa volta, l'ago si trasformò, diventando per metà di legno.  
«Molto meglio!»  
Quell’esclamazione imprevista fece sussultare Avery. «Calmati, Prewett, non ho fatto niente. Metà di quel coso è ancora un ago.»  
«Oh, sì, però prima non riuscivi nemmeno a riportarlo al suo stato originale. Adesso mi hai appena dimostrato che è proprio l’immaginazione il problema, e che puoi benissimo migliorare in Trasfigurazione!»  
Lo obbligò a ripetere l’incantesimo per tutte e due le ore che seguirono. Di tanto in tanto Alisia trasformava il cubo in un altro oggetto, per spingere la mente di Avery a elaborare immagini differenti, di modo da renderla elastica di fronte a qualsiasi oggetto o animale gli sarebbe in futuro capitato di dover trasfigurare. Alla fine, il ragazzino migliorò notevolmente, sebbene non riuscì a trasfigurare completamente nessuno degli oggetti che gli erano stati messi davanti.  
«Il prossimo compito pratico sarà tra un mese, secondo me sorprenderai la McGonagall» disse Alisia, riponendo tutte le cose sparse sul tavolo nella borsa che aveva portato con sé.  
Avery si scompigliò i capelli, evitando di incrociare i suoi occhi. «Allora se ne parla domani? Per gli esercizi, dico.»  
«Sì. Però ti conviene allenarti nelle pause. Prendi.» Alisia gli porse una sfera di legno perfettamente levigata, che lui afferrò facendo bene attenzione a non toccarle le dita. Lei lo notò, ma non gli diede peso; se pensava avesse qualche forma di vaiolo di drago, era un problema suo. «Cerca di trasformarlo e riportarlo al suo stato originale ogni volta che puoi.»  
«Questo è tutto?»  
«È tutto.»  
Avery rimase in silenzio, poi le fece un cenno e uscì dall’aula.  
Era la forma di saluto più vicina alla cordialità che gli avesse visto fare nei suoi confronti.  
Divertita, Alisia lasciò la stanza chiedendosi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare nelle poche ore che le restavano libere prima della cena, e decise di andare in biblioteca. Una volta lì, prese tutti i libri dedicati a Difesa contro le Arti Oscure che trovò e si scelse un tavolo per studiare in santa pace, ben lontano dai pochi studenti presenti. Era così immersa nella lettura che non si accorse della presenza di Remus fin quando il ragazzo non le sventolò una mano davanti alla faccia, facendole venire un colpo.  
«Remus Lupin, non farlo MAI più!»  
Remus ridacchiò e prese posto di fronte a lei. «Non ti ho vista in giro per tutto il giorno. Che combini?» Sbirciò il libro che stava consultando e inarcò un sopracciglio. «Non sono incantesimi del quinto anno, quelli?»  
«Mi piace portarmi avanti» divagò Alisia, arrossendo leggermente. «A te non capita mai di voler apprendere di più?»  
«Dipende dalla materia.»  
«Quindi anche tu hai il tuo lato da secchione?» scherzò Alisia.  
Remus rise, ma si bloccò all’occhiataccia della signorina Singh. «Beh, ti basti sapere che quando si tratta di mettersi sotto coi compiti, io sono il primo. Non molto figo, vero?»  
«No, direi di no.» Alisia ammorbidì lo sguardo. «Come stanno James e Sirius? E Lily? Non ci parliamo da settimane, voglio dire…»  
«Al solito. James si è dato una calmata, ma di tanto in tanto se ne esce con le sue solite frasi, e Lily è sempre lì pronta a rimbeccarlo.» Remus sembrava esasperato, come quando era costretto ad assistere a fatti del genere. «Sirius invece è Sirius. Aizza James e poi lo frena, a secondo di come gli gira. Non è mai dello stesso umore nell’arco di dieci minuti. E tu e Severus? Vi ho visti parlare molto, ultimamente.»  
Alisia emise un gemito. «Sev mi sta aiutando con Pozioni, dice che non posso fare così schifo davanti a lui, lo ritiene inaccettabile.» Non che non apprezzasse, ma, per quanto bravo fosse come insegnante, in ogni sua frase si celava quel pizzico di cattiveria e ironia che avrebbe avuto da adulto.  
Remus girò la testa per squadrare alcuni studenti più grandi entrare nella biblioteca e dirigersi verso il reparto dedicato ai libri di pozioni, prima di tornare a fissarla. Rispetto al mese precedente, il suo incarnato era più roseo, gli effetti della luna piena un ricordo che tuttavia lasciava il segno, poiché una nuova cicatrice, piccola e insignificante, gli svettava sulla guancia destra come un triste promemoria.  
Sembrò esitare, prima di parlare. «Senti… non ti ho vista solo con Severus, a dire il vero» iniziò, grattandosi la nuca nervosamente. «E più che averti vista io, è stato James…»  
Di che parlava? «Cioè?»  
«Oggi ti ha vista andare in giro da sola con quell’Avery» rivelò Remus, opportunamente a disagio. Continuava a grattarsi la nuca come se preferisse essere altrove che lì ad affrontare un argomento tanto scomodo.  
Alisia aprì la bocca e la richiuse un attimo dopo. «Io e Avery non siamo amici, Remus!»  
«E sai che ti credo!» si affrettò a dire il giovane Lupin, nel panico. «Ho pensato che ci fosse una valida spiegazione. L’ho pensato io, almeno…»  
«Mi ha chiesto aiuto per le lezioni di Trasfigurazione, la McGonagall gli sta assegnando dei voti molto bassi. Non mi diverte per niente, ma ha cercato di chiedermelo in modo gentile.»  
«Okay, questo spiega tutto» disse gradualmente il Malandrino, «ma ora anche Sirius non ti vede di buon occhio.»  
«Mi prendi in giro? Senti, perché non dici a lui e James di andare al diavolo?» sibilò Alisia, allontanando da sé il libro che stava leggendo. Ne aveva abbastanza. «Ho provato a far finta di niente, a essere cortese e a cercare di capire il punto di vista di James, ma pensavo che perlomeno Sirius avesse un briciolo di maturità.»  
«Ha undici anni…»  
«Dodici a novembre» replicò Alisia, serafica.  
«Come lo sai? Comunque, non ti puoi aspettare che non reagisca a quel modo…»  
«Io non mi aspetto un cavolo. Non siamo nemmeno amici!» Ed era la verità. L’aveva capito quando né James né Sirius avevano tentato di instaurare un qualunque dialogo con lei, tenendosi a distanza o lanciandole, nel caso di James, occhiate sprezzanti quando la vedevano in compagnia di altri Serpeverde; peggio ancora, Sirius usava l’indifferenza. Tutta la gentilezza mostrata fino allo Smistamento era svanita, dissolta. Solo Remus si era premurato di parlarle, salutarla al mattino, chiederle pareri sulle lezioni che condividevano assieme, sebbene ogni conversazione durasse poco a causa delle lamentele del piccolo Potter e delle battute sdegnose di gente come Avery e Mulciber.  
Remus era visibilmente mortificato. «Mi dispiace.»  
«Non ti devi dispiacere» mormorò Alisia, reprimendo la rabbia. «È evidente che non possiamo essere amici. Tutto qui.»  
«E noi?» domandò Remus, preoccupato. Ci teneva, lo poteva vedere da come la guardava, e questo la intenerì. Adorava Remus e, se le avessero chiesto a chi tenesse di più in quel momento, avrebbe pronunciato il suo nome senza esitazioni. Fin dall’inizio non lo aveva minimamente sfiorato il pensiero di dover scegliere tra lei e i suoi due amici, barcamenandosi anzi nel tentativo di conciliare le due cose.  
«Lo siamo» ammise Alisia. «Io almeno ti ritengo mio amico.»  
«E io ritengo te mia amica» ricambiò Remus con sicurezza. «Non mi importa di ciò che Sirius e James pensano. So valutare da me le persone.»  
«Allora credi che potremmo fare i compiti insieme qui in biblioteca?» propose Alisia, alla ricerca di un modo per prendersi un po’ del suo tempo e rubarlo agli altri Malandrini, quanto bastava per non perderlo. «Non ci vediamo mai, sarebbe... l’ideale. A meno che tu non voglia.»  
«Ti aspetti un rifiuto?»  
«No, ma dubito che a James piacerebbe saperlo.»  
Remus si strinse nelle spalle, un sorrisetto da vero Malandrino sul volto. «Chi ha detto che glielo direi?»   
  
  
  
  
  


x

31 ottobre 1971, banchetto di Halloween

  
  
  
  
  
Se a Sirius in quel preciso istante avessero chiesto se avesse un colore preferito, quello sarebbe stato il giallo. Ma non il giallo canarino o quel disturbo visivo che era il giallo ocra, ma il giallo di certi tipi di miele, pieno di sfumature ambrate, né stucchevole o inconsistente.  
Ma non era solo quello, no.  
Marlene aveva dei bei capelli, che profumavano tanto da costringerlo ad affondare il naso in qualche altro odore – quello della propria sciarpa, che sapeva di menta e muschio, o quello di una tazza di cioccolata calda, di quelle con cui Remus girava costantemente quand’era di pessimo umore o eccessivamente stanco. Li teneva sciolti sulle spalle, boccoli ordinati che aveva l’abitudine di tendere e attorcigliare attorno alle dita quando qualcosa la irritava, segnalando il pericolo. Quella sera, invece, mentre centinaia di pipistrelli volavano sopra alle loro teste schivando le zucche che erano state incantate al posto delle classiche candele, Marlene era allegra. Chiacchierava con Lily e Mary mordicchiando un zuccotto di zucca, e gli occhi le si illuminavano ogniqualvolta le veniva raccontato un aneddoto. Pareva essere la persona più felice, quella sera.  
«Secondo voi possiamo sgattaiolare fuori dal castello?» chiese James, catturando la sua attenzione. Da qualche giorno aveva svelato a lui e Remus di possedere un Mantello dell’Invisibilità, che il padre gli aveva ceduto il giorno prima della partenza per Hogwarts. Sirius aveva suggerito di tirarlo fuori durante qualche evento particolare, come la sera di Halloween.  
Remus, che era seduto accanto a James, annuì. «Proviamo. Dite che Filch ci beccherà? Quel gatto che ha preso una settimana fa, Mr Norris, non è come tutti gli altri.»  
«Già, a quanto pare avverte Filch quando c’è qualche violazione delle regole» confermò Sirius, annoiato. Conosceva bene quello che sarebbe stato il padre di Mrs Norris, la gatta con cui Filch pattugliava i corridoi ai tempi di Harry. Stronzo in egual misura, Mr Norris poteva scovarti negli angoli più bui del castello. Se fosse stato già in grado di diventare Padfoot, gli avrebbe morso la coda abbastanza forte da farlo girare al largo; purtroppo, l’unico progresso fatto era stato finire di tenersi in bocca la dannata foglia di Mandragola, che aveva rubato a Slughorn durante una delle feste del suo club, uno dei rari momenti in cui lasciava le sue stanze anziché starsene rintanato a bere, quindi l’opzione ‘cane all’attacco’ non era disponibile.  
«Se non vede attraverso i Mantelli dell’Invisibilità, possiamo andare dove vogliamo senza che ci scopra» disse James.  
«È un gatto, ha un olfatto molto sviluppato» fece notare Sirius, giocherellando col dolce che aveva nel piatto. «Se ci avviciniamo troppo, potrebbe avvertire Filch.»  
Era successo la prima volta che avevano usato il Mantello tutti insieme; Peter aveva fatto l’errore di trascinarli nelle immediate vicinanze del felino, che con uno scatto repentino li aveva aggrediti, rivelando la loro presenza nei corridoi al novello custode. La McGonagall aveva sottratto loro venti punti a testa, per poi spedirli in detenzione da Filch.  
Era un miracolo che fossero riusciti a nascondere il Mantello.  
Fortuna voleva che Sirius sapesse già tutto, quindi decise di sfruttare la cosa a proprio vantaggio.  
Remus, che di certo non sottovalutava le qualità olfattive del gatto, concordò. «Hai ragione.»  
«Quindi? Quando lo facciamo? Appena finito di mangiare?» James era impaziente.  
«Sì, andiamo a prendere il Mantello e poi sgattaioliamo in giro. Possiamo cercare qualche passaggio segreto» propose Sirius, mangiando un’ultima fetta di torta, prima di riporre la forchetta nel piatto. «Ho sentito dire da qualche studente più grande che Hogwarts è piena di passaggi, dicono ce ne sia uno che porta addirittura a Hogsmeade.»  
«Dici sul serio?» James non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie e anche Remus era interdetto.  
Intanto, Lily si alzò dal tavolo dei Grifondoro e si diresse a quello di Serpeverde, dove Snape l’attendeva per scambiare due parole; accanto al ragazzino c’era Alisia, che chiacchierava con la sua amica Andrea.  
Sirius smise di guardare in quella direzione. «Sì, dico sul serio.»  
Remus, che intanto si era reso conto di dove avesse puntato gli occhi, si fece scuro in volto ma non disse nulla, causando un moto di irritazione nel giovane Black.  
Alcune ore prima avevano avuto un’intensa discussione quando James era tornato alla sala comune di Grifondoro dicendo di aver visto nuovamente Alisia in compagnia di Avery; l’aveva raccontato trionfante, come a dimostrare che anche lei era la classica Serpeverde.  
In un primo momento, Sirius si era chiesto che diavolo ci facesse una come lei da sola con Avery, ma il fatto che James li avesse visti addirittura parlare in maniera cordiale e non rabbiosa, come soleva accadere quando i due erano a pochi metri di distanza, lo aveva insospettito. La reazione di Remus di fronte alle loro perplessità era stata di pura rabbia – il che era un eufemismo, a dirla tutta. Aveva lasciato la sala comune sbattendo il ritratto con tanta forza che avevano sentito la Signora Grassa urlare sdegnata. Quando era tornato, un’ora dopo, il suo umore era l’opposto di quando se n’era andato, e per quanto fosse tranquillo nel parlare con entrambi, c’era una sorta di indifferenza taciuta in ogni frase che rivolgeva loro. James, la cui età lo rendeva a volte estremamente ingenuo, non se n’era reso conto, ma Sirius conosceva Moony da più di vent’anni, era un libro aperto.  
Finirono di concordare il piano per quella sera e lasciarono la Sala Grande una decina di minuti dopo. Recuperarono il Mantello dell’Invisibilità e lo calarono sulle proprie teste mentre scendevano le scale del dormitorio; tutti erano a festeggiare Halloween, quindi la sala comune era letteralmente vuota. Quando uscirono, la Signora Grassa, la cui faccia era gonfia e rossa per tutto il vino che si era scolata con la sua amica Violet, balbettò frasi sconnesse non intravedendo nessuno di fronte a sé, e sigillò la sala sventolando una mano paffuta.  
Presero le scale per raggiungere il quarto piano, mentre i vari ritratti dell’area brindavano; Peeves, di umore allegro, gongolava tra le armature e sbatteva le porte, ignaro di essere seguito da un irato Barone Sanguinario.  
«Perché proprio il quarto piano?» James sollevò leggermente il Mantello e si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, bloccandosi per lasciar passare l’irrequieto fantasma. «Qui non c’è l’ala superiore della biblioteca?»  
«Più avanti, superato l’accesso alla Guferia, dicono che ci sia un passaggio. Dobbiamo solo scovarlo» rispose Sirius, indicando l’altra parte del corridoio con un dito. Remus era silenzioso, piazzato tra di loro con gli occhi che controllavano ogni angolo; forse si stava accertando che Mr Norris non fosse nelle vicinanze. Camminarono senza parlare e superarono un paio di armature, che erano state precedentemente smontate da Peeves e abbandonate sulle lastre di pietra del pavimento, finché non incrociarono uno specchio enorme, che ricopriva tutta la parete tra due quadri disabitati: recava delle macchie lungo la cornice di metallo, e ai lati era abbastanza rovinato da raccontarne l’età; Filch non doveva averlo pulito di recente, data la polvere che vi si era depositata sopra.  
«Che ne dite dello specchio?» suggerì Sirius, fingendosi incerto. «Non potrebbe essere un passaggio?»  
Si lasciarono scivolare via il Mantello e James ispezionò il vetro, come se volesse vederci attraverso; lasciò scorrere un mano lungo un lato della cornice, inserendo le dita dietro di essa per individuare un eventuale sbocco nel muro. Si bloccò quando, per la gioia di Sirius, effettivamente lo trovò.  
«Hai ragione, credo che si apra!» disse James eccitato. «Forse dovrei toccarlo con la bacchetta, prima di tirare?» domandò, improvvisamente nervoso.  
Remus si avvicinò per studiare lo spazio tra lo specchio e il muro. «Penso di sì. D’altronde è magico, fosse così facile non sarebbe un passaggio segreto, no?»  
«Concordo con Remus» disse Sirius, accertandosi che nessuno fosse nei dintorni; appese ai lati del corridoio, le torce illuminavano il necessario per permettergli di scorgere chiunque si avvicinasse, gatto malefico compreso.  
James sguainò la bacchetta e la picchiettò contro lo specchio, poi afferrò con entrambe le mani la cornice e la tirò verso di sé, spalancando il passaggio. Una folata di vento li colpì in pieno, facendoli rabbrividire.  
« _Lumos_ » mormorò Sirius, imperturbabile. «Vado avanti io, seguitemi.»  
Saltò dentro al passaggio senza aspettare una risposta, e puntò la bacchetta di fronte a sé per vedere meglio nell’oscurità. Alle sue spalle, James ripiegò il Mantello e se lo mise sottobraccio, accendendo la bacchetta quando anche Remus lo fece. Camminarono a tentoni finché non arrivarono in un’area abbastanza grande da poter contenere una cinquantina di studenti, proprio come Sirius aveva detto a Harry quando cercava un posto per le riunioni dell’ES. Date le condizioni visibilmente pessime del luogo, non si stupì che fosse franato di punto in bianco – Hogwarts era ben tenuta, ma quel passaggio doveva avere almeno un migliaio di anni.  
Attraversarono lo spiazzo senza indugiarvi più di tanto e imboccarono il corridoio diametralmente opposto a quello da cui erano venuti; questo era più stretto e conduceva verso l’alto, tant’è che a un certo punto iniziarono a comparire dei gradini di pietra.  
Una quindicina di minuti dopo, i tre raggiunsero quella che pareva essere una botola; Sirius si mise la bacchetta tra i denti – molto poco ortodosso, ma non se ne sarebbe stato lì a crucciarsene – e spinse le mani contro di essa per spostarla. «Datemi una mano.»  
Remus a James non se lo fecero ripetere due volte: un’imprecazione dietro l’altra, riuscirono a farla scivolare faticosamente di lato; granelli di terra e polvere caddero loro addosso, facendoli tossire.  
Attraversarono la botola e la richiusero.  
«Dove siamo?» domandò James, che nel dirlo prese un fazzoletto dalla tasca dei pantaloni e si soffiò il naso, irritato da tutta quella polvere.  
Erano in un ampio locale, le cui pareti di pietra e legno erano usurate dal tempo e mangiate dai tarli; le finestre erano integre, ma storte, e il lampadario al centro della stanza mostrava tante di quelle ragnatele da far sospettare che il proprietario di queste avesse messo su famiglia.  
«Credo che sia uno dei vecchi negozi della parte vecchia di Hogsmeade» disse Remus, che si era affacciato a una delle finestre per accertarsi di dove fossero. «Non siamo molto distanti dai Tre Manici di Scopa.»  
«Davvero?» James tirò su col naso e si affacciò per vedere, meravigliato. «Sta piovendo a dirotto, però. Non credo che possiamo uscire così vestiti senza prenderci un raffreddore. Soprattutto tu, Remus, che sei così cagionevole di salute.»  
Il diretto interessato s’incupì, ma non proferì parola.  
Sirius intanto era andato a un’altra finestra per scrutare fuori: alcuni maghi e streghe, malgrado il tempaccio, giravano per le strade festeggiando Halloween, e la via era illuminata da tante zucche, come a Hogwarts. Si chiese come riuscissero a stare così tranquilli, pur sapendo delle innumerevoli sparizioni che c’erano state in quel periodo. Poi però pensò che, se si fossero fatti attanagliare dalla paura, lui avrebbe vinto. Non potevano lasciarglielo fare. Non potevano arrendersi, ma vivere.  
Dimostrargli che non avevano paura.  
Sirius diede le spalle alla finestra, livido di rabbia.  
«Torniamo a Hogwarts.»  
Per quel giorno avevano scoperto abbastanza.   
  
  
  
  
  


x

  
  
  
  
  
«Io ti dico che non è una buona idea!» Andrea era ostinata, molto più di quanto si fosse aspettata Alisia. La sua amica stava mangiando una mela candita il cui odore dolciastro le dava il voltastomaco, e l’agitava in aria alla stregua di una bacchetta, le labbra coperte da un sottile velo di succo e zucchero e gli occhi d’ebano in fiamme.  
Alisia le aveva appena confessato di aver concesso delle lezioni a Avery, dopo giorni che l’avevano vista sparire nel nulla per ore, attirando sguardi più che indiscreti e la curiosità generale dei loro compagni di Casa; Andrea, più di tutti gli altri, non aveva tardato ad accorgersene, e ora, proprio durante il banchetto di Halloween, stava mettendo in mostra il proprio disappunto con incredibile foga, come se Avery, pochi posti lontano da loro e stipato tra Mulciber e il Prefetto Malfoy, non potesse cogliere le sue parole. Persino Lucinda, indifferente negli argomenti che non concernevano il Quidditch e ben attenta a farsi gli affari propri, aveva drizzato le orecchie interessata.  
Alisia si incurvò, tesa. «Non è che avessi molte altre opzioni, Ann.»  
«Dirgli di andare a farsi un giro era un’ottima opzione!»  
«E incrementare l’odio che nutre per me?»  
«Meglio che fargli da schiavetta, Al!»  
Si agitò. «Io non faccio la schiavetta. Gli insegno solo a usare quella sua cavolo di bacchetta!»  
«Sprecando tempo prezioso che potresti passare con la sottoscritta» sottolineò Andrea, addentando la mela candita in modo quasi selvaggio; Lucinda la osservò schifata e tornò a mangiare la propria gelatina di zucca.  
Severus decise di voler dire la sua dopo aver ingurgitato del succo di more, siccome conversare semplicemente con Evan non gli bastava. «Lo sta solo aiutando, Linton. Se poi è così stupida da fare la sottomessa…»  
«Quindi anche tu fai il sottomesso, Sev?» lo rimbeccò al volo Alisia, sentendosi prudere le mani. «Perché mi sembra che tu stesso mi stia concedendo un po’ del tuo tempo per Pozioni.»  
«Questo è diverso» borbottò Severus.  
«Come no.»  
«Lui non è un rompiballe come Avery, ha solo il ciclo perenne» disse Andrea. Evan, che come Lucinda aveva osservato la discussione in silenzio, scoppiò a ridere. «E Evan è solo un arrivista, non lo fa apposta a essere così. Infatti è sia amico loro che amico nostro.»  
«Ehi!» protestò Rosier, smettendo di ridere. Severus ghignò appena, ignorando di essere stato paragonato a una donna perennemente mestruata.  
«Però Avery gira _sempre_ con Mulciber, che è un idiota» proseguì Andrea, posando nel piatto la mela candita divorata a metà. «E non è idiota solo con chiunque non sia un Serpeverde, è idiota con chiunque non ritenga alla sua altezza. E Avery fa lo stesso, copiandolo quando gli serve.»  
«Lo segue come un cagnolino» commentò Lucinda, distrattamente. «Non ha una propria personalità.»  
«Ecco! Io penso che tu non debba aiutarlo. Che se la veda da solo con la McGonagall» concluse Andrea, annuendo convinta. In tutto quel trambusto, forse per l’agitazione, le si erano gonfiati i capelli, che parevano mandare scariche elettriche a ogni movimento.  
Alisia si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia e infilzò la propria crostata come se fosse qualcosa da uccidere; non poteva tirarsi indietro, inoltre Avery stava andando dannatamente bene! Non riguardava più il solo levarselo dai piedi, le stava davvero piacendo insegnare.  
Vedere che c’erano dei risultati, soprattutto, la inorgogliva.  
Demoralizzata, mangiò una porzione della crostata, sentendo la cioccolata che si scioglieva dolcemente sulla lingua, e infine disse, in un sospiro: «Mi dispiace, ma non posso.»  
Andrea gracchiò una brutta parola che Alisia non aveva mai sentito uscire dalla bocca di una ragazza, e per poco a Severus non andò di traverso il suo succo; un paio di colpi di tosse dopo e un’imprecazione, il pozionista sbottò: «Datti un contegno, Linton! Che diavolo!»  
«Ma l’hai sentita? Vuole continuare!»  
«Affari suoi» sibilò Severus, sbattendo il bicchiere sul tavolo, irritato.  
Alisia non poteva credere di provare gratitudine per Severus Snape, ma in quel momento, mentre le zucche dondolavano cupamente sopra le loro teste e Andrea assumeva una strana sfumatura di arancione, dovette ammettere che non le dispiaceva – anche se lo faceva solo per non doversi sorbire quel diverbio più di quanto non fosse disposto a fare.  
Buffo, davvero; viveva in un mondo in cui tollerava Severus Snape e non sopportava James Potter.  
Cos’altro poteva succedere di più incredibile di questo?


End file.
